Yu Yu Hakusho Hiei Take a Shot
by Mikari131
Summary: An okami runt is what she is, in more then one way. She joins the team while understanding the light in her life. Also, the 3 Worlds must be balanced by Hiei's darkness dragon and a shining dragon as well. - Hiei x OC. Rated M for later chapter
1. Chapter 1 : The Wolf and Danger Awaits

**Mikari131:** Heyyo peoples, yeah I've started a new story for Yu Yu Hakusho since i've been in a YYH mood for awhile now, gotta love those anime mood swings. But don't wrry, to my bleach awake and alive fans, i will continue to write bleach, but for now im gonna try to focus on this story though it will take time for me to put chaps up since i'm busy and all. anyways i hpe you all enjoy it if ur a yyh fan like me, i'll try my best for this story. And yes i am too lazy to change my characters name cause i love the name Mikari, and she will still b her lovable wolf self, but there r changes to the other stories. Hope u enjoy it! **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Yu Yu Hakusho) Take a Shot -<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Wolf and Dangers Await**

Thunder roared in the dark, haunting skies of the Demon World. Screams rang through the 'Land of No Return'. Demons in the path of a brown blur were the cause and their blood splattered in all directions at contact. In the shadows of the 'Lost Forest', winged demons, gargoyles, soared after a 4-legged, brown demon. A pained growl emitted from the creature's throat, its legs were bruised and calling out to stop running and rest, but there was no time or place. And flowing through its brown fur was the blood from the many open wounds on its body. It ran in a zig-zag pattern, past the trees and explosions up above, the gargoyles did not let down their attack.

"KILL HER! KILL HER! KILL HER!"

The chant was heard by the resident demons and they ran from the site as more explosions went off in the forest region. The female creature increased its speed, zooming inches past the attacks and barely missing. She closed her eyes as she ran and focused on the energy around her, sensing all the demons in the area and even in the obstacles in her path, but her main focus was in her own demon energy pulsing through her, slowly her body began to glow light blue.

Then a giant wave of energy left her body and flew threw the area, and in front of her path, another bright light shined like her body, but darker. The gargoyles above stopped their attack and stared as a black vortex was forming mid-air in the forest. In the center, it began to swirl around and a rainbow colour shined out. The female concentrated her weak energy and jumped into the vortex before the gargoyles caught up. The vortex closed in on them and the 4-legged demon smiled as she felt herself fly through streams of energy. At the end of her path, a final glow went on.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Urameshi!"<p>

"Dammit Kuwabara! Slow down!"

It has been a few months since the Demon Tournament that had decided the new Demon King. The 3 previous kings had died months before, Yomi and Mukuro dying shortly after the tournament for natural causes of living for centuries. And so the Spirit Detective team was brought back together by order of Koenma and were based in the Human World. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were living half their life finishing school while not on duty, and Hiei just did whatever he felt like doing, he wouldn't admit that he hasn't left the group yet because he enjoys his time with the others. And alongside the team, they still had their supporting friends of Keiko, Botan, Yukina, Shizuru and Genkai, each enjoying their lives too.

Now today was a normal day for everyone, they were all gonna meet up at Genkai's and hang out. Kuwabara and Yusuke were running through the streets of the city to get to the meeting place where Kurama and Hiei would be by now.

"There they are." Yusuke exclaimed, sighting Kurama and Hiei in front of a park. "Hey guys!"

The two demons looked over to see the two run over, waving their hands in the air in hello.

"You both are late." Hiei replied coldly as the two stopped in front of them.

"Shut it shorty!" Kuwabara yelled back at the fire demon. The two began to glare at each other with Kurama and Yusuke laughing in the background at their usual behaviour.

"Now, now children, it's time to go."

The arguing pair huffed in annoyance and began to follow Yusuke and Kurama. They were walking down the street for the train station to get to Genkai's. The girls were most likely there already. Just as they were about to head through the gates for the station, something caught Kuwabara's eye.

"Oooo! A fortuneteller's tent!"

The others turned and stared as Kuwabara skipped over to a purple tent beside one of the store buildings.

"That's nice to have a fortuneteller's tent in this part of town." Kurama said in amazement, ignoring the groan of Yusuke and glare of Hiei.

"We don't have time for this." Yusuke growled out, stomping his way over to the tent.

The two reluctantly followed their oh-so leader into the tent. They found inside Kuwabara sitting down on a chair in front of a round table with a crystal ball on top in the center. And across the table was a hunched over person with a black cloth covering their body and face. The only light in the room were the hanging candles.

"Have you come to see your future?" The figure chirped out in a high picthed, squeaky voice, like an old grandma.

"Yes I have!" Kuwabara yelled out happily. His excitement ended when Yusuke's fists slammed his head into the table.

"Baka! We gotta get going!"

"But I wanna know the future with my love Yukina!"

Hiei held back the urge to cut Kuwabara at the mention of his sister. It was sickening to him how Yukina could love an oaf like him. But he wouldn't say anything personally for fear that Yukina will find out that he's her brother. Out of the corner of his eyes, Hiei could see the fortune teller move its hands over the crystal ball in circular motions.

"I see...something bright...in all your futures..." The fortuneteller voiced out in a trance, the crystal glowing pink in the center.

"Hey! I'm the only one who asked for a future reading!" Kuwabara yelled out, before being punched by Yusuke again.

"There is also a person in the light...but I'm not sure who's future that's in."

The fortuneteller then let out a snicker out of nowhere. The boys stared in confusion at the snickering figure. They also saw smoke rising up in the background and moving around the tent, the crystal ball was also beginning to glow black.

"But why would I care who's destiny it is, it will never happen since you're all gonna die!"

The Spirit Detective team couldn't react fast enough as the smoke swirled around them and all they could see was it. All of a sudden, their bodies began to feel heavy and they were dragged to the floor by the pressure. Then if they could see, dark wings stretched out from the crystal ball and surrounded the team in a sphere. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing. No fortuneteller...and no Spirit Detective team.

* * *

><p>"What is taking those boys?" Botan and Keiko annoyingly yelled out.<p>

Yukina watched the two from the porch of Genkai's temple. They've been waiting for the boys about an hour now. So all Yukina could do now was watch in amusement as Botan and Keiko stomped around the yard, yelling to the sky in frustration.

"The trains probably late." Shizuru walked behind Yukina on the porch, a smoke in hand. "Now get inside, tea's ready."

The girls nodded and made their way inside the temple, heading for the living room. When they got there, they took a seat on the couches by the coffee table, alongside Genkai who was already sitting down and drinking tea. After settling down, the teenage girls talked about girl stuff with the older women listening in, since when the boys got there, they wouldn't be able to talk about their stuff. All of a sudden, a very light bang and thud came from the door.

"I'll go check it out." Botan volunteered getting up from her seat. The others nodded but looked at her walking form in worry.

Botan reached the front door and slowly opened it, keeping her guard up just in case. Her eyes slowly widened and she let out a loud shriek that caught the attention of the others. Genkai was about to walk out of the room to check on Botan, but stopped in the middle of the room when she felt Botan running back over...but there was also another familiar energy with her.

Then as Botan walked in the room, everyone saw her cradling a brown wolf pup with white tip ears and tail. The girls gasped in horror as they saw blood dripping down the wolf's body from open cuts all over. Botan looked up from the wolf to Genkai with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Genkai-sama...please help her!"

Genkai walked over and took the wolf from the teary-eyed Grim Reaper. She gently held the wolf in her arms and placed two fingers by its neck.

"Don't worry, she's holding out strong as usual." Genkai turned to Yukina. "Would you care to get some towels and bandages? I would also like you to help me heal her."

Yukina nodded slowly, but kept her gaze on the wolf in slight confusion. "A-ano, who is this wolf?" She asked, Keiko and Shizuru nodding along to the question.

Botan sniffed and wiped away her tears before answering. "I-it's...Mikari..."

The room was silent. Yukina and Shizuru had no clue what Botan was talking about, but Keiko did. She stared at the wolf, remembering the name, but couldn't believe it. "M-mikari-chan?"

* * *

><p>"HOLY CRAP!"<p>

A groan came from Yusuke at the loud yelling of Kuwabara. He tried moving his stiff body, but felt his arms and legs being held back. Opening his eyes, he blinked a few times and looked around the area in slight confusion. He, along with the others, were chained to a wall in a chamber like room that stretched out wide and high. In the room, there was nothing detailed, except for two ledges, one above the team, and another just across from them, but a fairly long distance away. Also, below them was no floor, just a bottomless pit that seemed to go on for miles.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHERE ARE WE? LET US GO!"

"Will you shut up!" Hiei twitched at the loud yelling of Kuwabara, who was struggling against the chains, failing epically. Under all the pressure, Hiei was still acting cool like nothing was wrong, unlike the baka.

"Shut it Hiei! We should be freaking out!"

"You're just acting like a weak ningen as usual."

"Both of you stop it!"

"Yes...listen to the Spirit Detective."

The team looked up to the new voice and saw a figure on the ledge above them. The figure stepped out into the light from the rood, and showed itself as a giant ape demon.

"...great, this is so banana's." Kuwabara began to laugh at his joke, with Yusuke following in the laughter. Their demons friends ignored their laughing and continued to glare at the ape.

"Who are you?" Kurama questioned.

"I'm just a Sarugami. And once I get what I want, I'll kill you all so don't think this is a pleasant moment."

"But why did you capture us instead killing us first?"

"I had to make sure you didn't try and get in my way, or rescue the Prince of the Spirit World."

The light shining on Sarugami moved around the room and stopped to another wall in the room. The team gasped when they saw Koenma chained up to the wall like them.

"KOENMA!"

The Prince looked over to the voices and sadly smiled at the team.

"Sorry for getting you guys dragged into this..."

"You know that you can all go free if you just give me what I want."

"HELL NO!" Koenma snapped back to the ape. "I will never give you a dangerous item like that!"

"You mean we're stuck here because this damn monkey wants an item from you!" Yusuke complained in anger.

"Yes, but the item he wants is one of the Legendary Spirit Scrolls, each one can give me great power, but he won't dare tell me which one!"

The ape let out an evil chuckle, gazing over the captured team. Even if they wouldn't surrender now, he still had his way of getting what he wants.

"Maybe if I harm those females you all hold so dear, you might change your mind."

The team all gasped and got wide eyes. They each began to struggle at their chains with all their strength and energy flying around, but nothing could break their hold.

"NOOO! YOU BASTARD!"

A smirk made its way to Sarugami's face at the sight of the struggling men. He then concentrated is demon energy and conjured up a reflective screen in the middle of the room. He wanted to see them all suffer, and he knew the best way was for them to see the deaths of their beloved.

* * *

><p>The girls sat around a laid out blanket that had the unconscious she-wolf Mikari on it. There was another blanket laid over her body, which had been cleaned up of the blood and was wrapped all over in bandages. Seeing the wolf panting in pain broke the girls hearts, even though Yukina and Shizuru didn't know her. Genkai walked back into the room and placed a wet towel on Mikari's head.<p>

"Will she be alright?" Yukina asked in a hopeful tone.

A nod from Genkai brought relief to the girls. "She will be fine with some rest. There was a poison in her and thankfully I got most of it out before it became serious. When she's a bit stronger, I'll get the rest out, but for now she's not at risk. Though I can already tell that this poison is the cause of Mikari going into her wolf form, and it seems to be the cause of her demon energy being blocked slightly."

"But what I don't get is who attacked her and so easily got a poison in her. She was suppost to be on a simple mission where she could handle anyone." Botan said out loud in thought.

Before anyone could say anything else, an explosion was heard outside the temple, in the backyard. Genkai got on her feet and ran out the room, with the others following suite. They made their way to the backyard and Genkai immediately got in a fighting stance in front of the girls, who crowded together with fear in their eyes. There was a swarm of gargoyles in the sky above, surrounding the whole area, like bees to a hive.

"Why are they here?" Keiko shook in fear, holding Yukina and Shizuru's hands tightly.

Botan looked over the scene in confusion, then let out a scream when one gargoyle soared down at them. As it extended its claws, Genkai pointed a finger at it and fired a Spirit Gun, piercing through its chest. The girls let out their breath as the gargoyle disintegrated in the air.

"You girls stay back!" Genkai ordered.

The girls nodded and watched Genkai jump towards the next gargoyle in the sky.

* * *

><p>"That's it grandma! Beat the crap out of them!" Yusuke cheered out, watching the screen with the others.<p>

Sarugami also watched, but in anger as Genkai took out the gargoyles with ease. Though he was still prepared. Even if the psychic could handle a few demons, she couldn't fight a giant group of them forever while protecting the girls at the same time.

* * *

><p>Genkai took in some deep breaths and collapsed to one knee. The gargoyles kept swarming in right after the other, they just kept coming and coming. Genkai still had spirit energy, but her old body was getting tired fairly easily. She didn't know how much longer she could last. Behind her still stood the girls in a huddle by the temple porch. They hadn't had any run in with the gargoyles, thanks to Genkai, but they stared in worry, seeing her reaching her limit.<p>

"There's too many of them..."

"What will we do Botan if Genkai can't fight?"

Botan looked down in thought at Keiko's question. What would they do? Known of them could fight, except Genkai, and she was slowing losing strength. Could she fly them all out?

Her thoughts ended when the earth below them began to shake around their feet. Small fissures opened up in front of the girls and hot steam rose up. Then out from the fissures came out even more gargoyles, but they had lava-covered skin. The girls screams got Genkai's attention. She tried to run over, but was stopped by being surrounded by the normal gargoyles.

The girls watched with wide eyes as the flaming gargoyles charged at them. Slowly their claw extended when they were inches from the immobilized girls. They held each other close, listening to the sounds of the gargoyles coming closer. Their eyes tightly shut, waiting for the moment as the boys in the dungeon screamed at the screen.

If their eyes were opened, they would have seen smoke rise out from the temple doors behind them and surround the group as the gargoyles flew in. Screams and a screeching sound of clashing energies got the girls to open their eyes. Around them, the smoke died off and they could see a blue barrier with a yellow hint around them, holding the gargoyles back. Their claws burned against the barrier and they flew into the sky, hovering over the girls.

"Damn! This is the worst way to wake up!"

A voice behind them caused the girls to turn around and look at the temple. The other gargoyles and Genkai looked over as well to see what was going on. Botan and Keiko smiled brightly as a figure stepped through the smoke and onto the porch in front of them.

"Mikari-chan!" They cheered.

The figure stood around the same height as Yukina on the porch. Her brown hair reached her mid-back, just above where her brown tail popped out with a white tip, brown wolf ears also stood out on the side of her head. The only thing over her short body was a giant white shirt that reached to her knees, the only thing over her bare feet and hands were the bandages from earlier.

Mikari smiled at the girls with sky blue eyes shining. "I should be saying thank you for helping me, but I don't think it's the time, especially with me saving you now." She yawned loudly, covering her mouth as her ears drooped down. "I really need a day off."

"Took you long enough to wake up." Genkai spoke out from her spot. Mikari twitched in annoyance at her tone.

"Oi! Don't be like that to someone who's gonna save you! And couldn't you have left something else for me to wear instead of a shirt and only panties underneath!"

"Its fine since your short."

"URUSAI!"

* * *

><p>"WHO THE HELL IS SHE!" The team , but Yusuke and Koenma, yelled out at the screen at the appearance of the wolf-girl.<p>

Sarugami looked at the wolf girl in pure anger, his fists tightly clenched to the point of blood appearing. "How the fuck is she still alive!" He muttered without the others hearing.

Only Yusuke and Koenma smiled at the scene of Mikari's appearance. "I don't know how you're there Mikari," Yusuke whispered to himself. "But thank god you are."

* * *

><p><strong>Yu Yu Hakusho Take a Shot Chapter Preview<strong>

Yusuke: Hey it's Yusuke here. Looks like our heroine Mikari has finally appeared on the scene to kick some gargoyle butt, though I don't think she's at full strength. The team and I are still hanging as stinken captives to this Sarugami guy, and we've got no idea how to escape. Also, the guys keep asking me who Mikari is, like hell I'll tell them. Anyway's, theres sure to be a fight next time, but you didn't hear it from me. Time to show them what you're made of Mikari!

**Next time Chapter 2: Weakened Wolf Fights On  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 : Weakened Wolf Fights On

**(Yu Yu Hakusho) Take a Shot - **

**Chapter 2: Weakened Wolf Fights On**

The gargoyles growled at the arrival of the wolf girl and all their attention went to the porch, even turning away from Genkai. The girls stepped back, closer to Mikari, as the demons closed in on the temple. Mikari's eye and ear twitched at all the screeching of the gargoyles. It just kept getting louder and louder.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"

Mikari jumped in front of the girls in a protective stance. The gargoyles stepped back in fear at the sight of her fangs.

"This is all pointless you know! I'm in a very pissed off mood so there's no running from your death! How dare you target these girls and goddamn poison me!"

"You should have died already with that poison in you!" One of the gargoyles sneered out.

Mikari smirked. "Well thanks to Genkai, most of it is out of me...but-" She unwrapped one of the bandages on her arm, showing a deep gash that had stopped bleeding thanks to the healing powers of Yukina and Genkai. But it began to bleed again when Mikari jabbed her claw right into it.

"Mikari?" The girls gasped out horrified. Another uproar of screeching came from the gargoyles as the blood steadily dropped down her arm.

"Don't get excited now boys." Mikari teased the demons, waving her arm lightly to the side. 'This will just help the remaining poison get out of my body. I won't be dying anytime soon which sucks for you all."

"You're a fool! You'll either die from blood loss of the effect of the poison still in you!"

The gargoyles in the front row jumped at Mikari with their claws out. Mikari lightly chuckled before disappearing from her spot. Then in a flash, the gargoyles were slashed to pieces and fell into a pool of their own blood. The girls held their breath at the scene.

"Seems your demon energy is still locked up." Genkai spoke out to Mikari, who appeared by her side.

"Yeah it's because of that damn poison." Mikari growled out. "And in a few minutes I'll probably transform back into a wolf again and possibly faint."

"Can you handle them before you do?"

"You should know that I'm not weak Genkai. I'll kill each one in 5 seconds flat!"

Mikari ran over to a gargoyles and punched it into another. Then she got on both of her hands and spun around on the ground. Her feet made contact with a bunch of their heads which splattered right off their body. She pushed herself into the air and jumped onto a tree branch with a smirk.

"C'mon boys. It'll be such a shame if you can't even touch a bitch!"

The next round of demons charged at her in anger, making her smirk even more. Again she flashed by them and their bodies were cut in half. Mikari let out a laugh as she punched and kicked gargoyles left and right, blood flying everywhere, theirs and her own.

Meanwhile, Genkai ran over to the girls once Mikari's barrier went down. No more gargoyles were near them once Mikari got their attention.

"She can't possibly right long in her condition!" Yukina expressed out.

Genkai shook her head. "Yet she can. Mikari will continue to fight till she dies. And once I get my energy back, I'll fight again too."

* * *

><p>"I'm getting very sick of this mutt!" Sarugami muttered angrily. He punched the wall in anger, the whole room shook form his power and demon energy that was rising. His glare did not once falter from the screen displaying Mikari killing off the demons with simple hand-to-hand moves. "Those damn gargoyles were suppost to finish her off earlier!"<p>

The last comment brought Koenma's attention to the ape. "You mean you've attacked Mikari already?"

"How else do you think she got a poison in her and her body damaged enough that she had to go to Genkai's. I got the gargoyles to attack her right after she completed the scouting mission you gave her. We created a barrier around her to block of her senses and they were able to blindly strike her with the poison.

"You're a damn coward Sarugami! Using poison, blind attacks and capture as a means to get what you want!"

"Well my plan will work Koenma!"

As the Spirit prince and demon fought it out verbally, the Spirit Detective Team had their full attention on the screen. Kuwabara, Kurama and even Hiei stared intently at the ookami. For a girl, she had no problem with fighting in a weak state or more importantly, killing other demons with such ruthlessness, yet enjoying it. It was a sight for the males, except Yusuke. He stared happily at the sight of Mikari. He knew what she was capable of and knew that she would watch over the girls.

"Yo, Urameshi! Who is this Mikari chick?"

"Shut it Kuwabara! This isn't the time for a story!"

"I think it is since we're just hanging here."

"C'mon Kurama, not you too. I'll tell you all after we're free."

"Hn. Just tell us detective."

"Look Hiei! All you need to know for now is that she's an ookami and she's on our side!"

* * *

><p>"Why won't you all just GIVE UP!" Mikari slammed a gargoyle's head into a tree. Its blood splattered all over the trunk. She took in many deep breaths and glared at the still large group of gargoyles still standing around in the yard. The pupils in her eyes slowly were turning into slits at the smell of rotting corpses on the ground. It was reminding her of the Demon World and her demon side was coming out, the side that wasn't even out yet.<p>

She held her hand to the side, as a gargoyle charged at her, concentrating her demon energy. Her hand glowed blue briefly with a few sparks flying. But then it died down and no energy formed. Mikari briefly grunted at her issue, but forgot about it and held her ground as the gargoyle neared her.

"SHOT GUN!"

Rays of light were fired off of Genkai's moving fist from the other side of the yard. Not only did it hit the gargoyle about to attack Mikari, it was able to reach some of the other demons too. Though it was also a mere few inches away from Mikari's head.

"Watch where you're aiming Oba-chan!"

"Be grateful that I saved you." Genkai jumped over to Mikari's side and they went back to back with the gargoyle's circling them.

"Didn't need any help..."

"You're getting too cocky Mikari, and the situation right now won't work with it. You've lost enough blood from your stupid action earlier and you've got no demon energy at the moment. You were lucky to use your life energy to put that barrier around the girls!"

Mikari growled loudly, unfazing Genkai. Her fingers twitched together like she was choking someone, that someone she was imagining was Genkai. It was bad enough that all Genkai said was true, but she didn't have to mention during a fight. Her ear began to twitch as she heard wind vibrations flow through the air that were irregular. Mikari looked up to see the lava gargoyles from before begin to fly down and head for the girls again.

"Time to finish what I started!" Mikari jumped over the surrounding gargoyles and ran over to the girls on the porch.

"Matte Mikari! If you touch their skin, your own will burn off!" Genkai warned the wolf, but she did not listen.

Mikari got in front of the girls and held her hands out in front of her body. Just as she took her stance, a lava gargoyle flew at her and their claws clashed. They were gripping each others claws, trying to push the other back. Along with sparks, steam went off their hands. Mikari grinded her teeth to keep from yelling out in pain as her hands felt like their were burning off against the gargoyles. But she knew she had to stand her ground, it was the only way to fight without any demon energy at hand.

"Please stop Mikari!" She heard Keiko from behind her. "You don't have to protect us. Just let Genkai handle these ones!"

"Keiko..." Mikari muttered out. "...You of all people should know that that isn't me!"

Her leg flew straight up vertically, knocking off the gargoyle's head to the sky and fell to the ground. She got a good grip on the dead body and threw it at another lava gargoyle, sending it to the ground as well. Mikari got her footing after the throw and her nose sniffed the air. She caught one more scent near her. To her right was the final lava gargoyle, standing on the ground with flaming claws.

"You're the final one shithead!" Mikari yelled out happily. Once this guy was finished, the others would be cake walk.

She ran forward and jumped up into the air with her claws out. The gargoyle jumped at her too and both were charging at the other. They closed in on each other, growls getting louder and claws inching closer...then:

POOF!

Mikari's body was instantly covered in smoke and she was out of everyone's view. Then as the wind blew the smoke away, in Mikari's place was her wolf form, but a normal wolf size. The girls gasped along with Genkai at Mikari's transformation, she even had wide eyes in surprise.

"_Ah crap! Not now!"_ She thought, freaking out at the turn events and the instant smirk of the gargoyles face right in front of her own.

Mikari's pupil contracted and she took in a sharp breath. The gargoyle had taken the chance and stabbed his flaming arm right through her stomach, piercing all the way out her back. She whined in pain at the new would that happened to hit many other wounds on and in her body from earlier.

"Sayonara bitch." The gargoyle flicked its arm, watching Mikari tear right off and slam into a tree trunk.

Keiko covered her eyes to not see the blood come out of Mikari's mouth and she cringed at the sound of Mikari's spine against the tree. Mikari limply fell down on her side, laying there with her ears down and eyes closed. Her body was out of energy, the left over poison got to her. She couldn't do anything now.

Orange flames then spiraled around in front of the gargoyles hand in a sphere shape.

"Die."

The sphere divided into streams and began to fly at the fallen wolf.

"Genkai!" Botan yelled out. "Help her!"

"I'm a little busy!" Was the answer back. Genkai was prying her way past the gargoyles, but they held her back from reaching Mikari. That's all the time the lava gargoyle needed.

The girls cried out to Mikari, hoping she would hear them, but to no success. The glow of the flames danced in the eyes of Yukina. Tears streamed out, turning into jewels, at the thought of the wolf suffering anymore pain.

"NOOOOOOOO!" She cried out, her body glowing blue with demon energy. A cold wind blew over the area, the atmospheric temperature dropping exponentially. The females and gargoyles began to shake at the cold, except for the lava one. Though its attack was stopped. Yukina's demon energy created a shield of ice in front of the attack of flames, protecting Mikari without breaking down like normal ice.

The temperature then went back to normal along with Yukina's body. Around her, the girls stared in amazement at her powers, they knew she had it, but wasn't expecting her to use it. She gave them a sheepish smile and giggled slightly, but it was interrupted by a low growl.

The lava gargoyle forgot about Mikari and charged at the girls instead. Its anger and hunger for blood consumed its mind of judgement.

It did not hear a low growl from behind the cracking barrier. The ice barrier melted down and there stood Mikari, back on her feet, fangs and claws sharp. She used her last bit of body energy and a certain amount of life energy to run at the gargoyle with her body glowing blue. She ran at the gargoyle with full force and pierced through its stomach. Then she jumped right back up and dug her fangs and claws into its shoulders and ripped its head and arms off, blood flew everywhere, covering her body too. Mikari jumped down and collapsed to her, lifeless, all eyes on her.

"MIKARI!"

* * *

><p>"I've had enough!" Sarugami yelled at two figures behind him on the ledge. "Order them all back! They won't win now!"<p>

A nod came from the two and they stepped back into the shadows. Sarugami looked back to the screen with a glare. Back in the human world, the gargoyles flew off from the scene and the girls ran over the Mikari.

"This isn't over yet mutt. I will finish you off soon." The ape walked away from the porch, leaving the trapped men alone.

"Soooooo, now will you tell us who Mikari is?" Kuwabara questioned Yusuke.

"Is that seriously all you can say!"

"What we're alone now so isn't this the best time?"

"...maybe..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yu Yu Hakusho Take a Shot Chapter Preview<strong>

Keiko: Konnichiwa. Well thank god the first fight is over with, it wasn't very pleasant to watch. Not really a spoiler but Mikari thankfully survives. Also, Botan and I have decided that we're about to tell Shizuru and Yukina about how Yusuke and I met Mikari. Coincidentally, Yusuke will be telling the boys the same thing. But what's next? Will the team ever be saved?

**Next time Chapter 3: A Past Meeting  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3 : A Past Meeting

**(Yu Yu Hakusho) Take a Shot - **

**Chapter 3: A Past Meeting**

"Those damn demons ruined my whole backyard! It will take days to fix!"

Genkai stopped complaining about the damage and just sighed in aggravation. She left the damaged backyard and entered the temple, making her way to the living room. There sat Keiko, Botan, Yukina and Shizuru, all drinking some tea to relax after the drama from yesterday. Yesterday, once all the gargoyle's ran off, the girls immediately picked up Mikari, in her wolf form, and took her inside to be healed up again. With all that has happened, this was their first break since the events.

"Do you think they will attack again?" Keiko spoke out in the silence. She was still slightly shaken up from yesterday and did not want to be involved in another fight anytime soon. But she would rather be prepared then surprised.

"I actually think they won't." Shizuru took a sip of her tea. "They had a grand chance yesterday to finish us off, especially when Mikari collapsed. But they just decided to leave."

"That means that someone else is giving them orders on what to do, but for what?" Everyone in the room went silent. The young girls were getting really worried. They never had to solve these kind of cases before. They had the boys to do that, but now they weren't here.

"A-ano, back to Mikari," Yukina said, trying to chance the mood of the atmosphere. "I'm glad we were able to save her, she took a big blow. And we were able to finally get all the poison out of her, thank goodness."

"That's right Yukina-chan. And now with the poison out, Mikari's demon energy is returning to her and is helping to heal her body on its own." Botan concluded cheerfully. Suddenly, Genkai slammed her foot on the floor loudly.

"Your speed isn't back yet Mikari! Now get out of my kitchen!" She yelled out, scaring the girls slightly in their seats.

The sounds of metal and other objects crashing to the floor were heard, alongside the murmurs of curses from a female voice. Al eyes went to the kitchen door to see Mikari walk out in her normal demon form, wearing the same giant shirt from yesterday and she again was wrapped in bandages. Also, in her arms was a bottle of sake, a tub of ice cream and a bag of beef jerky.

"Yo...morning everyone." She gave them a toothy grin. Her long wolf tail whooshed around behind her. The girls eyes stayed on her as she sat down on the floor in front of Genkai.

"...wow...I must admit you're nothing how you were while fighting." Shizuru said in a shocked voice. The ookami acted so cold and blood-thirsty during the fight, and now she was acting like a normal girl in a way. Completely normal from an average demon they've seen before.

Mikari opened the bag of beef jerky and threw one piece in her mouth and swallowed it whole without chewing. "Well I can be however I want as I feel like it." She voiced openly in a cheerful way. Her happiness ended when Genkai kicked her head from behind. "Stop taking my food without permission! You're like a pig! Now go put it back!" "NOOOO! I'm hungry and I didn't ask cause you all were talking!"

"OK! OK! Don't kill each other now!" Mikari and Genkai stopped yelling at each other to look over at Botan. "Lets get to the important matter on hand...introducing you to Yukina and Shizuru!"

Mikari's ears went down from Botan's high pitched voice. "please Botan, you know my ears are sensitive."

"Well then let me go first." Mikari turned her gaze to a young girl with blue hair tied back in a low ponytail and red eyes. She was also wearing a light blue kimono. "My names Yukina. It's a pleasure to meet you. And thank you for saving us earlier."

"No problem at all." mikari's nose twitched. "You're a yuki-onna...but you seem too kind to be one...not trying to be mean to your kind or anything..."

"That's alright." Yukina smiled at her. "My kind has become quiet cold over the years."

"Me next I guess." A older female, a ningen Mikari smelled, with a smoke in her hand said with a 'I don't care' voice. "I'm Shizuru, Kazuma's sister."

"...Kazuma?" Mikari questioned, giving a look to Botan. She smiled back, knowing that she would want an explanation. "Kazuma Kuwabara is Yusuke's friend and he's part of the Spirit Detective Team. Remember Koenma told you about the whole team and showed you some of their cases?"

"Oh! You mean the baka other then Yusuke!" "Yup! That's my baby brother." All the girls began to laugh together. It felt a bit strange laughing with strangers that she didn't know well other then what she just learned and what Koenma told her, but Mikari didn't complain. She felt like herself with this group, like she was actually apart of them.

"Um..." Keiko began a new topic once everyone calmed down. "How about we tell Shizuru and Yukina how you met Yusuke and I, Mikari?"

"I guess thats alright." The okami had a toothy grin on her face again. "Let me properly introduce myself since you both did. My names Mikari Tenrou."

* * *

><p>"Did you say Tenrou?"<p>

"Have you heard about them Kurama?"

In the dungeon cell of Sarugami, Yusuke and Koenma had been pressured by the others to tell them abit about the okami, Mikari and how he met her. And right away after saying her full name, a commotion started. What caught Yusuke by surprise was that Kurama knew her family name.

"Yes, I've heard about the Tenrou clan long ago, back when I was Yoko. Normal okami demons could fight easily with their speed, claws and fists. Also, all okami's had the ability to sense every kind of energy around them, even with their eyes closed. No enemy could hide from them. So even though okami could sense all kinds of energy, their bite was just as strong as their bark. They could fight with demon energy in the simplest of ways, and were known as very strong demons for their skills and speed. The Tenrou's had all the normal okami powers, but they could also control one of the five main elements: thunder, water, earth, fire, and air. So they were stronger then the average okami demon, which many feared. Even though they were a large clan, years ago the clan broke up into 5 clan groups, one group represented an element and that's the element they could control only, though they all are still called the Tenrou clan."

"Sugoi...and she's just been working for you?" Kuwabara asked Koenma, who gave him a nod. "Yes for a couple of years now, but that's another story to tell how I got her to work for me. Later it will be told."

"So you gonna tell how you met her, Urameshi?" "Hm, where to begin?"

* * *

><p>"<em>You're going back to train with Genkai?" Keiko asked Yusuke beside her. "Ya, just for a month or two. The old hag says she has more to teach me. This way I can get stronger."<em>

_The couple silently walked through the park before Yusuke had to leave to train with Genkai. It was only a month after the dark tournament, but Yusuke was already bored and wanted to get stronger, that way noone could hurt Keiko. But before he had to go, he wanted to be alone with Keiko for abit, they hadn't had time together in awhile. And thankfully the park was empty._

_As they walked past some trees, just talking about random stuff, they heard laughter above them in one of the trees. "Can't believe you're the Spirit Detective so many have talked about in a high way. But seriously, you're a complete let down of what I imagined."_

_The couple stopped and Yusuke glared up at the tree. 'Why don't you show yourself, then I'll prove my reputation!" He yelled out angrily._

_There was a rustle in the tree, a branch shook back and forth slowly. Yusuke kept his gaze on the tree, trying to catch sight of whoever was mocking him. He saw nothing, but then felt a slight breeze go by him. Then Keiko began to suddenly laugh, getting him to look at her in shock. She pointed down to which he followed and gasped to see his pants all cut up to reveal green boxers. He began to blush in embarrassment and tried to cover himself from Keiko_

"_Awwwwww! Poor little Spirit detective. Embarrassed in front of his girlfriend." The same voice from before taunted, laughing again._

_As Yusuke was trying to hide his shame, Keiko looked behind them to see a figure sitting on a tree branch. She saw a young girl with brown hair wearing a simple purple yukata with a yellow obi tied around her waist. Keiko couldn't help but stare at the brown wolf ears and tail on the girls body._

"_...you're so cute!" Keiko cooed out while Yusuke just grumbled and looked at the girl with a glare. "You little-"_

"_What? Bitch? Mutt? Runt? Oh please, I've heard them all...and each word will get you dead." The girl brought her arm to her knee and held her chin up with her hand. A fang shined at the edge of her smirk and the pupils in her bright blue eyes went into slits._

"_Oh you're gonna be dead first!" Yusuke took a step forward to run for the girl, when suddenly he fell forward on his face. He looked back with a groan to see his shoe laces tied together from one show to another. All he heard in the background were both girls laughing at him._

"_Kinda sad if I think about it. You've be trained by a legendary psychic and you couldn't see what I did as I ran by, and I was only at half my speed." The girl said in a bored tone before leaving the couple alone, Yusuke still lying on the ground with Keiko laughing at him._

* * *

><p>'"You played him like a fool Mikari!" "Yeah she did! It was so hilarious!"<p>

Mikari just nodded her head as the girls talked and laughed about their first encounter. She was half listening as she was eating the ice cream, or as she and other demons called it, sweet snow, since she had finished the beef jerky long ago. Also, Genkai had given up kicking Mikari to stop eating, so instead she decided to place her feet atop her head like a cushion. It was comfortable to Genkai, but was creating a gigantic headache for Mikari.

"Is that the end of the story?" Yukina asked sadly, but brightened when Mikari shook her head. "No way, there's still more."

* * *

><p>"<em>Dammit! Who the hell was that girl!" Yusuke yelled out angrily, walking down a forest path with Keiko not far behind him. Thankfully for Yusuke, he had another pair of pants in his bag that he would take to Genkai's. But after the encounter with the okami, he was incredibly pissed.<em>

"_Don't be so upset. She didn't seem that bad. Just playing around." "You're only saying that cause you thought she was adorable!"_

_Their silent walk ended when a chill went down Yusuke's spine. He sensed demon energy around them and took a protective stance in front of Keiko._

"_Stay behind me Keiko! And if I say so, run!" "O-ok."_

_She then let out a piercing scream catching Yusuke's attention. He quickly turned around to see Keiko in the arms of a giant, ugly, green demon. Keiko kicked and screamed in the demon's arms trying to escape its hold, but it just tightened its grip, causing her to gasp out for air. Her lungs were being squished tightly together, losing all air inside._

"_Let her go!" Yusuke pointed his finger at the demon, getting ready to fire his signature Spirit Gun. His eyes slowly widened in realization that he could possibly hit Keiko._

"_Y-yusuke..." Keiko choked out, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her energy was slowly leaving her body as her breath was._

_The demon laughed at the helpless Detective in front of him, who put his finger down to the side, trying to think of a plan. His time ran out as the arm holding Keiko raised up so that she would fall into the demons mouth. Yusuke saw his chance, so he ran for the demon, ready to throw a fist. At the same time he ran, the demons arm was sliced right off, releasing Keiko. Already in running motion, Yusuke was able to catch Keiko bridal style. The demon screamed in pain and did not move for the detective as a Spirit Gun got it in a head shot from the distance. Yusuke and Keiko looked behind them to see that it was Genkai who shot the demon dead. Then Yusuke spotted a figure in a tree again._

"_Y-YOU!" He yelled out, pointing a finger at the girl from before. Her claws were stained in blood from slicing the demon's arm off. She licked it off, ignoring the weird glances of the others and the continued yelling of Yusuke. "Why the fuck are you here!"_

"_That's a rude thing to say to someone who just saved your girlfriends life." She said before disappearing from the tree in a blur. Instantly she was beside Keiko, who was back on her feet. Keiko jumped in shock at the girl's speed, but calmed down when she saw the concerned look on the girls face._

"_Are you ok?" She asked sincerely, not in a cocky voice like before. Keiko smiled down at the short girl who reached to her shoulders and petted her head. "I'm ok, thanks to you." The girl was surprised at the gesture, but welcomed it with a smile and a wagging tail._

"_Get away from her Keiko!" Yusuke angrily pushed the girls apart. He took a stance in front of Keiko, receiving a shocked stare from the okami. "You can't trust her!"_

_The girl's stare went down slightly with a hint of sadness in them at his words. Genkai then walked up to them with an angry face. "Slacker! Don't be rude to her after she saved Keiko!"_

_Yusuke looked at Genkai in disbelief that she was protecting the girl. "B-but we know nothing about her oba-chan! How could we ever trust her! And she's a demon too!"_

_The girl had enough of his words and disappeared with a growl. Keiko began to yell at Yusuke for being so mean. He just stood there in silence, looking at the empty spot beside Genkai._

* * *

><p>"Man Urameshi, you were pretty harsh to her. And after she saved Keiko." "I know! I know!" Yusuke sighed to himself at the memory. He was a jerk to Mikari back then, he couldn't help it, it was just in his nature.<p>

"What happened after?" Yusuke looked shocked at Hiei. "Wow, you're actually interested." Hiei turned away. "Hn."

"Well afterwards, like any good person, I went to find Mikari. Thankfully she was at Genkai's."

* * *

><p><em>Yusuke ran through Genkai's temple, heading for the backyard. As he got to the backyard, he slowed down and stopped in front of a tree. Laying down on the branch was the okami girl with her eyes closed.<em>

"_Man you seem to like trees like a certain fire demon I know."_

"_Don't compare me to someone I don't know!" She spat back at his joke viciously. Yusuke could tell she wasn't in a great mood. Why would she be? Her fangs were sharp and her demon energy was flaring up all around her._

"_...look I'm sorry Mikari." Wolf ears twitched at the soft words. Mikari looked down at Yusuke in surprise. He actually had a sincere look on his face. She brought he demon energy down and sat upright on the branch._

"_Did Genkai and your onna put you up to this." She questioned, eyebrows raised._

"_Sorta, but I also felt bad for what I said especially after you left Genkai told me that you work for Koenma." Yusuke admitted in defeat. He bowed his head in apology to Mikari, shocking her even more. _

_She smiled at him and jumped down in front of him. "You're quite a ningen Detective. And you've earned my respect."_

_Yusuke snapped his head up and glared down at her angrily. "Someone's talking all high and mighty now."_

_Mikari closed her eyes and smirked. She brought her foot around underneath Yusuke's feet. He lost balance and fell to his back with Mikari towering over him. "I like talking all high and mighty Detective." She gave him a wink before laughing at the baka._

"_You bitch!" Yusuke got on his feet and threw a punch at Mikari. She easily caught his fist with her hand, then brought her other hand to grab his arm tighter. This got her to have a good grip to throw Yusuke towards a tree. The tree shook at the force and a few leaves fell down. Yusuke's body laid limply on one side of the tree, while his head was stuck inside of the tree and almost making it to the other side. His head was hard enough to make a hole for his head._

"_What the hell!" He screamed out, trying to get his head out of the tree. It didn't work out as the hole was somehow to tight and small for his head to get out easily._

_Mikari watched in amusement as Yusuke struggled to get out of the tree. "Just so you know, Koenma told me to train you, that's why I'm here. And then later on he wants me to join your team. So I guess you can say this is lesson number one: don't get me pissed."_

"_I see...NOW PLEASE HELP ME!" "Sure but every option can badly hurt you, just a warning." "NOOOOOO!"_

* * *

><p>"So did you beat him up the whole month he was suppost to be at Genkai's?" The girls sweat dropped at Shizuru's question. She was quite happy with the results.<p>

"Ya I was there for that whole month. Then Yusuke went to face Sensui I believe." Mikari answered, looking up in thought at the memory.

"Also, I went to visit during that month at the temple, just to know Mikari better." Keiko said cheerfully.

"OH MY!" The group turned to Botan who had jumped out of her seat. She looked very shocked. "What?"

"Through all of this commotion, we forgot that the boys still haven't arrived! I better call Koenma!" Botan ran out of the room with her Spirit Phone out and dialing.

Mikari looked at the others in confusion. "The team was suppost to be here?"

"Yeah, but the gargoyle thing happened so we forgot. They should have been here yesterday." Yukina answered with a shrug. She was getting a bad feeling in her stomach now.

"This is not good!" Botan ran back in the room, breathing unevenly and looking red in the face.

"What now?" Both Genkai and Mikari took a sip of their sake and tea, waiting for Botan to continue.

"I called the Spirit World and George the Ogre told me that Koenma was captured by some black smoke!"

The girls gasped and Mikari spat out her drink, while Genkai stayed calm. "WHAT!"

"And he said that the boys were captured too by the same smoke!"

Cue girls gasping louder then before, Mikari spitting out her drink again, and Genkai still calm. "WHAT!"

"Mikari I hope you know you will have to clean that up." Was all Genkai said to this.

* * *

><p>Mikari stood in Genkai's backyard, fixing te t-shirt she wore and the shorts she now had underneath. The bandages on her body were also re-tied. She was ready to go. And it was night, so the girls were sound asleep.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" Mikari grumbled to herself at the voice. Turning around she saw all the girls, wearing their day clothes, on the porch behind her.

"I think its obvious where I'm going. I called George to open a portal to take me to where they believe the guys are." "You can't go alone though! You might not be in perfect shape!"

Mikari glared at Keiko. "Don't even think that I'm gonna take you all along! Yusuke and the others will probably kill me if anything happens to you guys! It's best if you stay here!"

Yukina stepped forward. "Please Mikari-chan." She softly begged. "We promise not to get in the way. We just want to help the boys anyway we can."

Mikari grabbed her head in anger and shook it back and forth. She looked back up and gave a look to Genkai. "Don't tell me you're gonna allow this! They could get in the way and easily get hurt! We might not be able to protect them!"

Genkai just shook her head. "These girls are as persistent as the boys. Nothing will change their minds."

A bright light began to shine behind Mikari. It was the portal that George had opened. Mikari looked at each of the girls faces. They all had a determined look plastered on their faces. The okami sighed at the situation. There was no way she could avoid this without getting yelled at or wasting demon energy.

"Fine." She finally said. The girls jumped in joy, excluding Shizuru. "But..." She said getting their attention. "I will not be held responsible if the boys freak out. And I can't promise I can help you all along with Genkai."

"OK!" They yelled out running through the portal with Mikari following behind with a loud groan.

* * *

><p>"Is this the place?" "Well the note that George got from our supposed mastermind says that this is the place they have the guys captured."<p>

Mikari looked at the area in boredom. They were in the demon World, a mountain region beside the 'Lost Woods'. But at the moment, the group of females were standing in front of a cave that was in the shape of a demon's mouth, fangs ready to eat whoever walks through. Just a normal entrance to a demon's lair, nothing special Mikari thought.

"So...should we just walk in?" Botan asked Mikari and Genkai, who led the group at the front.

"If it was just me, I could sneak in by making my own entrance, but you're all here." Mikar said in a bored voice. She was rewarded with a smack to the head by Genkai. "Then look for another way mutt. I don't trust this entrance."

Then suddenly, the ground below them began to shake. They looked down to see that the ground was normal, but when they looked up, they weren't expecting the view. The ground below them was moving them through the cave, just like an escalator. Quickly they were entering the dark cave without even moving. Mikari grabbed Yukina and Keiko while genkai took hold of Shizuru and Botan. The two began to run against the floor, trying to head back for the entrance. It wasn't working out to well, they just stayed on the same spot. Mikari's speed didn't even help her. She tried jumping forward in another attempt. But when her feet hit the ground at the new spot, a hole appeared below her and even Genkai. Screams echoed through the cave as all 6 girls fell through the giant hole to who knows where. The two fighters couldn't even grab onto the wall or anything as they fell.

"THIS IS WHY I WANTED TO GO ALONEEEEE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yu Yu Hakusho Take a Shot Chapter Preview<strong>

Botan: Hello, Botan here. Well we're in a sticky situation, and Mikari isn't very pleased with the outcome. I guess she would have done better if she was alone. At least we're gonna see the boys soon, but it won't be easy to save them. Mikari and Genkai will have to do a double battle against 2 of Sarugami's men. How will they face the partners that work well together? And will the girls and I be safe during the fight, or will Mikari have to risk the fight and save any one of us? Well I guess it's time to see Mikari's abilities.

**Next time Chapter 4: Cyclone of Duo's**


	4. Chapter 4 : Cyclone of Duo's

**(Yu Yu Hakusho) Take a Shot - **

**Chapter 4: Cyclone of Duo's**

The girls continued to scream as they fell through the unending hole. It seemed to be going on forever. The scenery didn't change at all with the walls of the cave zooming by. Their screams died down as they grew tired from the fall and over screaming. They decided to just stay calm and relax through the blurry fall. Then when they didn't expect it, their bodies collided with a hard, rocky floor. Each of them groaned at the painful landing. Noone moved from their laying positions, either in pain or just afraid to.

"Is everyone ok?" Genkai's answer was the girls groaning again in pain. "Don't be slackers now. All of you get off your lazy asses!"

Slowly, one by one, the girls sat up and then stood up on their feet. They looked over themselves, checking for any scraps and bruises or broken bones. Thankfully noone was hurt Mikari thought or else she would be in shit with the boys after this was all over.

"Where to now?" Botan asked the group, looking around the cavern they were in. She couldn't see if there was any sort of exit since the way in was obviously going to be difficult to get out, and it was almost completely dark, so no exit was simply seen.

A loud 'beep' echoed in the cavern. The girls looked around in confusion before setting their eyes to one side of the cavern. One side of the wall began to crumble in one section and an exit in the shape of a door formed. Also two rows of lights came out of the door and stopped in front of the girls. It was like a pathway opened for them.

"It might be my throbbing head talking," Shizuru pulled out a new smoke before grabbing her aching head. "But I don't trust this exit."

"I agree, but," Mikari brushed the dust off her pants and stepped toward the door. "I sense no other way out and I don't wanna try carrying you all up the tunnel. So lets just go."

The others reluctantly agreed and they all decided to enter the door. They walked silently through the new tunnel, a heavy atmosphere towering over them as they continued to walk deeper in the cave. Genkai and Mikari stayed focus on the situation. Anything could happen, or anyone could jump out and attack the group. As they walked on, a small light shined in the distance of the tunnel. Keiko and Yukina got slightly excited and began to speed up their pace. Mikari watched them pass her as they got closer to the light. She then tensed up as she sensed the area up ahead through the energy in the ground and air. Her body quickly moved to grab Yukina and Keiko's arms to pull them back slightly once they went in the bright light. The sound of a rock falling down to a deep bottom was heard. The three girls carefully looked down to see that they were standing off a rocky edge, and ti just ended there. No more road or anything. And below them, a great few kilometers down, there was a pool of lava. The other girls got to their side and thankfully did not pass them right off the ledge. And they weren't happy to see that the room with the lava was a large secluded area. No way out just like the other room. All that was seen were walls and the lava down below.

"Keiko?"

"Yukina my love!"

The girls were surprised at the voices and looked up to view a higher part of the wall in front of them. Hanging above them, held up by chains, was the Spirit Detective Team, including Koenma. Mikari looked over the team, she had seen pictures and videos, thanks to Koenma, but she checked over the 3, other then Yusuke, just to remember them. Kuwabara was the big oaf wearing a blue version of Yusuke's school uniform, and who had an orange hairstyle of Elvis. Then, Kurama was the red head with long hair and green eyes, wearing a purple uniform, though he looked quite like a girl. And lastly, Hiei had spiky black hair with a white starburst that stood upright, he also wore a black cloak with a white scarf, his blood red eyes stood out as well.

"Are you guys ok?" Botan yelled out.

"Well we're hanging out you can say," Yusuke joked out, but nobody laughed so he continued, "but why are all of you here?"

Mikari lightly gulped and turned away. She could feel the angry glare of Yusuke all the way from the ledge. The atmosphere was growing heavy. "Mikari! Why did you bring the girls along!"

"See. I knew he would yell at me." She muttered to the girls.

Yusuke's yelling at Mikari got Keiko very mad. "Don't start yelling at her Yusuke! It was our idea to come along!"

"Dammit Keiko! This place isn't safe!"

"The Spirit Detective is right."

Everyone's eyes looked up to the sound of another, the girls curious at the new voice. Standing on another ledge, high up above both groups, was the ape demon that the boys knew already.

"Well, well. Why would a Sarugami be doing all of this?" Genkai asked, glaring up at the demon.

"May I first say welcome girls to my humble home."

Mikari growled at the ape, slowly getting annoyed. "Answer the question before I rip your head off!"

"I'd calm down okami." Sarugami said in a dominating voice, but then he had a new expression on his face. "How about we come to an agreement of sorts?"

"And why the hell should we agree with you or anything!"

"I'd relook the situation." Mikari continued to growl loudly at Sarugami, but did as he said. Their situation wasn't truly good. One, the boys were being held a good distance away from them. Two, the girls were stuck on a ledge. And thirdly, there wasn't really an exit for them at the moment. So definantely not a good situation for them. Guess they could hear the offer.

"Alright, we'll listen." The girls looked at Mikari in shock that she would listen. But hey, what else could she do?

"You might actually be a smart okami." Sarugami laughed slightly before getting back to his serious tone. "Well one option is that Koenma gives me the item that I wish, then none of you die."

"Aboslutely NEVER!" Koenma retorted back.

"Another option is that you all just die now...or the okami and old hag fight against 2 of my man to save you all. And I am a demon of my word."

"I like that last option!" Botan spoke out. The other girls agreed immediately since it was their greatest chance to save everyone without risking anything to upset Koenma. Only Mikari did not look too happy. She looked up to Sarugami with her arms crossed.

"Is there anyway to just save the girls at the loss of the boys?" All eyes went to Mikari. Did she really just ask that, and she looked absolutely serious too.

"Mikari! Are you crazy? How can you ask that?" Botan yelled out enraged.

"Quite simple really." Mikari turned to the girls with an upset face. "These boys, well Yusuke, are blaming me for bringing you all here! So why should I save them, expecially when I don't even know all of them! And this mostly deals with Koenma, not me!"

"Mikari! I swear if you don't save us-" Yusuke began to shout out, but stopped when Mikari gave him the finger.

"Don't even start with me Yusuke! I shouldn't even be here. Technically I should be on vacation! But noooooo, I'm here saving your sorry ass!" Mikari yelled out, telling the truth. Koenma had promised her a week long vacation after finishing a scouting mission. But then she was poisoned and dragged into this mess.

"Ok then Mikari," Koenma spoke out, catching her attention. "I will give you double vacation after you save us...not right away...but I will give you one."

Mikari looked up in thought, but shook her head. "Not unless I'm paid double then usual."

"What! HELL NO!" She shrugged at his answer with a little smirk. "Then I won't help."

As the two argued back and forth, the others watched with wide eyes. Mikari was really being stubborn for her own reasons. It would normally be amusing...if this wasn't a serious situation.

"Fine! You win! You get your money and vacation." Koenma sighed in defeat. He was tired of yelling at her. All he wanted was to escape now and that meant giving into Mikari's demands. And she was perfectly alright with that.

"With that settled, Sarugami...bring out these 2 men of yours!" Mikari told him confidently. The girls cheered in the background and Genkai smirked in satisfaction.

"If that is your decision but know that when my men win, all your friends will follow your death!" Sarugami reminded the two.

Genkai and Mikari turned to each other. They nodded simultaneously and glared back at the ape. "Like hell that will happen!"

"W-wait a minute!" Botan spoke out. "Where will they fight?"

"In here of course." Sarugami answered like it was an obvious thing.

"You just expect them to fight on the walls!" She argued back angrily. A chuckle from Mikari surprised her.

"Didn't think you were that oblivious Botan, especially since you're the Grim Reaper." Mikari didn't say anything else. Instead she jumped off the ledge into the empty cavern. The girls screamed out to her as she began to fall. The team's eyes went wide in surprise when Mikari stood in mi-air below the ledge the girls were on. She seemed like she was floating or hovering in the air.

"Did you really think that you could hide an invisible floor from me?" Mikari smirked up at Sarugami. He glared back to the smart mouth okami. Obviously he knew that she would be able to sense an invisible floor easily, but why the hell would he admit that.

"So there is a floor in front of us?" Yukina asked Genkai. She nodded back as she could sense the floor too. "Yes there is. But you all stay here. There are holes in this floor, including one below the ledge and another beneath the boys."

Genkai jumped below and took her spot beside Mikari. The okami gave her a smile before they both looked up to Sarugami. They awaited him to bring out his fighters. He growled at their confidence and snapped his fingers. Two holes in the walls opened up. The sound of two figures sliding into the area was heard. Genkai and Mikari stood back-to-back in their fighting positions. They both heard one figure in front of them. But just like the floor, they were invisible.

Mikari closed her eyes and kept her wolf ears up, taking in everything around her. In her mind, she saw the whole room in the form of energy. Forgetting the team, girls and Sarugami, she focused on the figures in front of her and Genkai. From their energies, they were demons, though she couldn't tell what kind. She kept in mind that when they entered the room, they landed on the floor lightly, suggesting that they were light weight, so on the speed side. But she also remembered hearing the sound of metal, which could mean that they were wearing armor. So she sniffed the air, and her assumptions were correct.

"Got any plans Genkai?" Mikari whispered softly. She already told Genkai all she figured out in the silence so noone could hear. Now hopefully she thought of a plan.

"I'm old Mikari...you can't expect me to think of a plan." Genkai answered back in a fake, tired, old voice. Mikari could only roll her eyes at the acting.

"So basically you're just telling me to rip these guys to shred." She licked her fangs in anticipation.

"That's fine with me, but leave one for me." That's all Mikari needed to hear. In a blink of an eye, Mikari appeared in front of the invisible opponent nearest to her and slammed her fist into it. She heard the demon slam into the wall and she saw a crater in the wall to indicate it. At the same time, Genkai did the exact same thing as Mikari did.

"Ha! Those guys are weak!" Kuwabara yelled out in the background.

Mikari ignored his annoying yelling and focused on the demon in the crater. As she heard the demon get back on its feet, she recalled her punch. When she made contact, the echo of metal was heard, but short. The metal vibrations were only around the chest, meaning the demon was wearing only a metal plate chest. Her ear then twitched, hearing the demons fists clench with the sound of metal too, probably metal gloves covering them. But thankfully that was all the armor on it. Though Mikari didn't know if this was true for the demon Genkai punched.

"Just to get this out of the way." Mikari said in a bored voice. "You might as well tell me your name before I kill you."

"Cocky little bitch aren't you?" A male voice said in front of her. She rolled her eyes at the overused sentence. "Well I'm Rai and my brother on the opposite end is Shu."

The sounds of whirring were heard around the room. Before their eyes, Mikari and Genkai saw metal gloves float in mid-air where they would be on Rai and Shu. Then the gloves began to change forms. Rai's turned into gauntlets with sharp claws coming out of them like swords. While Shu's turned into revolver guns on each hand. As demon energy began to cover the weapons, they went invisible again like the rest of their bodies were.

"Those weapons are made to show their true forms with demon energy. But that isn't their true power...their true demon powers aren't even related to that." Genkai stated.

Mikari nodded with a smirk, cracking her knuckles. "It's still their funeral though. Let's defeat them before they show their real powers."

Mikari held her hands to the side and let her demon energy surround them. Energy-cloaked claws, glowing blue and yellow, formed over her hands. She ran forward, her claws scratching against the floor, getting sharper by the moment. Swinging her claw up, she made contact with Rai's metal claw gauntlets. She held her ground, taking her stance as it her claw was a sword. The claws moved past each other, but then they slashed at each other again, making contact multiple times. Meanwhile, Genkai was running on the invisible floor, dodging the holes and gun shots from Shu. He shot from his position, not moving, but aiming for Genkai, not giving her the chance to shoot or get near him.

Then Shu aimed his revolver at Mikari. She was able to see the flash of the beams and jumped into the air. Her eyes widened though when Rai appeared in front of her and stabbed her above the stomach, claws piercing right through her. Mikari was pushed back into a wall with Rai still piercing through her. He drew back his claw and jumped back to the floor, standing by Shu, who began to shoot again at Genkai. From her crater, Mikari coughed up some blood and glared down at her invisible foe. She growled loudly and jumped down, preparing to slash at Shu, since he hadn't moved once during the fight. But Rai jumped at her and held her back. From behind Rai, Shu's guns became visible again as their forms combined and changed into a giant bazooka like gun. The gun began to charge up and a giant beam was shot at the two. Rai moved away while Genkai pulled Mikari's tail to get her out of the way. Mikari fell to the ground with a groan and an explosion from the beam went off by a wall.

"I could have moved on my own you know!" Mikari snapped at Genkai, rubbing her butt where her tail came out.

"Whatever. You see their strategy." Genkai said, staring at the spot Shu and Rai would be.

"I think so. They seem to want to tire you out and make sure you don't attack. And they just badly want me down."

"That Sarugami probably gave them orders to kill you first."

"Yeah, he has a grudge on me." Mikari laughed slightly before jumping away with Genkai from another of Shu's beams. Rai popped up behind her and brought his claw down in a slashing motion. Mikari's claw blocked it while her tail went around his leg and she used her tail to throw him to the floor. Genkai jumped above Rai and rocketed down with her foot first. Shu changed his gun back into two revolvers and shot multiple shots at Genkai. She was able to land a blow to Rai though since Mikari quickly got in front of the bullets, held her hands out, and created a barrier to destroy the beams. Both girls jumped back to one side of the floor, sensing Rai get up and stand beside Shu.

"They work well together, defending the other when needed." Genkai whispered.

"Doesn't help us though. It's not easy to get a physical attack on them." Mikari spit out some blood that still lingered in her mouth.

"If only your body was at full strength, along with your demon energy, then you could use your element-"

"That wouldn't help much!" Mikari cut in quickly.

"C'mon you two!" They then heard Yusuke yell out. "Hurry up and beat them!"

"Shut up Yusuke!" Keiko yelled at him in the background. "Let them concentrate!"

Mikari and Genkai groaned lightly as the couple argued. Then Botan, Kuwabara, Koenma, and even Sarugami joined in on the yelling; telling each other to shut up and get the fighters to continue fighting, while the others just listened in quietly.

"_God! Why must they be irritating and at a moment like this! Though I would be too if I couldn't see the enemy." _Mikari thought bitterly, too focused on the situation to sense that Hiei read only that one thought through his Jagan Eye and smirked slightly.

The sound of thunder crackling was then heard in the room. Eyes wandered around the room, trying to see where it was coming from. Mikari then sensed strange energy around Rai and Shu in the shape of lightning. The two then jumped up into the air and began to spin around in the form of cyclones. Air currents began to move irregularly around the cavern as they spun faster and faster. On the cliff, the 4 girls held onto the rocky walls behind them, keeping themselves to the cliff, while the boys were lucky since they were chained to the wall, and Sarugami was just perfectly safe. But Mikari and Genkai weren't lucky. Their feet couldn't stay in one spot. The winds kept changing directions, so the two were just being pushed around, Mikari didn't even have the time to try and stab her claw to the floor to hold on. But then, the winds calmed down slightly enough for them to get their balance back on the floor. Mikari's eyes then widened as she sensed Rai and Shu, still spinning in cyclones, but they were flying straight towards them like rockets.

"Genkai! Move, NOW!" Mikari yelled against the winds.

Genkai was barely able to hear her, but she moved away in time to dodge one of the spinning meanwhile dodge the other one by jumping back to a wall. She then jumped off the wall and charged at the cyclone chasing her, who she sensed was Rai. She brought back her energy claws and slashed clockwise with the cyclone. Sparks flew and both stood in mid air, the cyclone still spinning in that one spot. Genkai took the time to shoot a Spirit Gun at Rai, seeing her chance. Shu immediately spun at the shot and it spun around the cyclone and went right back at Genkai, but it was faster with the additional speed and hit her head on.

"Grandma!" Yusuke yelled out, everyone else let out a gasp.

Mikari growled, jumping back from Rai to the ground and ran for Genkai. Her path was blocked by Shu, spinning at her with Rai also spinning at her from behind.

"_Damn! I can't jump up, they'll both follow. I'll just have to make it past one and then they'll move away so they won't hit each other!" _She thought frantically. But how could she get past Shu?

All eyes were on her as she continued to run towards Shu, not straying from her path. A split second before Mikari and Shu made contact, she covered her body in her demon energy and twisted her body clockwise around Shu. Since she moved clockwise like Shu, she spun around him without making contact with the cyclone, and made it back to the floor in one piece. As she ran for Genkai again, both Rai and Shu had to stop spinning to avoid hitting each other like Mikari planned. Mikari got to beside Genkai, who was back on her feet again, but Mikari was griping her right arm. Even though she didn't actually hit Shu, the winds from the cyclone had cut some of her arm up. Blood streamed down as she took in some deep breaths.

"You took a huge risk there Mikari." Genkai said in a weak voice.

"I'm alright aren't I?"

They didn't even have the chance for a breather when the sound of thunder crackling returned, but much louder. Then before their eyes, Rai and Shu became visible, showing their true selves for the first time. They had human-like appearances, moe then the usual ugly demons, with the addition of a bulky body and horns atop their head and robes as their outfits. Their hands that were clenched together were also glowing purple and yellow, sparks flying around them.

"So their zanki's, lightning oni." Mikari's eyes narrowed, seeing the sparks gather together at their fists. "They're charging an attack too..."

"This is probably our one chance to strike as their charging." Genkai surprised Mikari by jumping into the air, getting her Shot Gun ready. Mikari's eyes then widened, seeing Rai and Shu point their hand towards Genkai in the air with smirks on their faces.

"_NO!" _Mikari jumped into the air as fast as she could to Genkai. At the same time, a beam of lightning was shot from the hands of Rai and Shu. All of time slowed down. Mikari made it to Genkai and pushed her out of the way from the beam. Genkai's eyes widened as Mikari got hit by the lightning right through the chest. Gasps came form the girls as Mikari's whole body was covered in lightning and she let out a scream of pain. She clenched her teeth to hold in the pain of the lightning flowing through her and concentrated her demon energy. More sparks flew around her body as Mikari took the electricity in her body and redirected to the tips of her fingers in her right hand. Then she was able to let out all the lightning taken into her body and shot it in her own beam into a wall, since she couldn't focus it onto the zanki's. Once the beam hit the wall, her body limply fell to the floor, where a pool of blood formed under her. The boys couldn't help but stare in horror at the scene that just happened. How could she take a shot like that? Meanwhile, Genkai landed back on the floor and ran over to Mikari, forgetting about Rai and Shu. She bend down and gently rolled Mikari to her back. Sparks continued to fly around her burned body, keeping her slightly paralyzed, but her eyes were opened.

"Didn't see that coming, ne?" She weakly laughed, tears daring to leave her eyes. She moved her head slightly to look at Genkai better, but twitched in pain as the sparks flew faster around her.

"You dimwit!" Genkai yelled out angrily. "You're worse then Yusuke!"

"Look out you two!" The girls cried out.

Genkai quickly spun around to see Shu's revolvers light up and shoot multiple beams at them again. She got on her feet and created a barrier to protect her and Mikari. The beams weren't destroyed at the barrier but were instead reflected off it and flew at the walls, almost hitting the others. One of the beams hit the bottom of the cliff that the girls were standing on, and part of the edge broke off. The girls stepped back from the broken edge, but Yukina lost her balance and fell off with cliff along with the edge. The girls gasped and the boys watched with wide eyes as Yukina fell past the fighters since there was a hole below the cliff she was on. She let out a scream for help as she plummeted down the cavern towards the lava.

"YUKINAAAAA!" Kuwabara yelled out, struggling against the chains. Hiei as well struggled against his chains, his demon energy flying around his body, but being restricted by the chains.

"_Shit! I can't make it down to her and get back up!" _Genkai tried to think on what to do, but no options were popping up. Then a rush of wind went by her. Her eyes widened seeing Mikari forcing herself to run, teeth grinding and sparks still flying around her in pain, and she jumped into a dive into the closest hole into the floor. Going into point form helped her fall faster down the cavern towards Yukina. Everyone up above gasped in shock at the action, even Sarugami.

"...this...is perfect! Your deaths here mutt!" Sarugami yelled out cheerfully, watching the two girls fall. There was no way she could get herself and the yuki-onna back up, she can't fly or jump to the wall and run back up, the heat by the lava wouldn't let her.

Mikari didn't care about Sarugami, or the yelling of the others, she just focused on reaching Yukina. Her arm reached out as she got closer to Yukina, a scared expression on the young girls face, her own arm reaching out to her too.

"_I can't..." _A blurred image of okami demons flashed in Mikari's mind. Then another blurred image of two creatures with wings flashed. _"I can't let anybody else die!"_

Her arm then clutched onto Yukina's and she pulled her into a tight hug as they continued to fall. Then, her body began to glow in a bright, white light, surrounding the duo. Yukina stared in shock, seeing Mikari's eyes also change from blue to one eye being gold and the other being neon green. Suddenly, a black vortex formed with a rainbow center below the two above the lava. So before reaching the lava, they fell into the portal which disappeared after they completely fell in. Up above, everyone stared with wide eyes at the sudden turn of events.

"...What the hell just happened!" Sarugami yelled out, slamming his fist against the wall.

"Oh Mikari." Botan slapped her face lightly. "You seriously had to use that ability."

* * *

><p>George the Ogre paced around Koenma's office, waiting patiently for the girls to rescue the boys. He wasn't like Koenma to turn on the tv and watch the scene. Then suddenly, a black portal opened up above Koenma's desk and both Mikari and Yukina fell through the portal and onto the desk, Yukina landing on Mikari.<p>

"M-mikari?" George said surprised at the sudden drop in.

Mikari laughed slightly from her position. "Hey George." She felt the weight on her back leave, and sat upright to stare at Yukina now sitting beside her with a bewildered face.

"W-what just happened?" She asked quietly, shaking all over.

"U-ummm...I'm not sure I can explain..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yu Yu Hakusho Take a Shot Chapter Preview<strong>

Kuwabara: Hey the Great Kuwabara here. I really have no clue what just happened with the whole portal thing, but I don't think we will know until we're ever saved. Yukina and Mikari do arrive back to the cavern, and Mikari joins back into the fight with some special items. The final part of the fight is here, and we better be saved after so damn long. But thank god my love is saved. YUKINA!

**Next time Chapter 5: Zanki Against Okami  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5 : Zanki Against Okami

**(Yu Yu Hakusho) Take a Shot - **

**Chapter 5: Zanki Against Okami**

"W-what just happened? We were falling, then we're here...how did you do that? You created a portal...and your eyes changed! But what about the others? And-"

"Yukina. Yukina!" Mikari gripped the babbling yuki-onna's shoulders, getting her to stop and calm down. She sighed slightly. "Relax. I'll explain everything later."

"Why later?"

"Well I think we should hurry back to save the boys and then when we're all saved, I'll tell you about my power. That way the others aren't left out."

"Um...alright." Yukina watched Mikari get off Koenma's desk that they were sitting on from the drop in. She walked over to one of the desk drawers and opened it up to find nothing.

"George, where's Koenma's universal remote?" Mikari asked the ogre who stood beside her.

"Right her." He said, taking the remote out from behind his back. Pushing one of the buttons, the giant tv screen in the office turned on. The screen flashed and on came the cavern Mikari and Yukina were just in with the others.

"Oh boy." Mikari scratched the back of her head while looking at the screen, seeing everyone either panicking or arguing. "They're all freaking out about us."

"Atleast Genkai isn't fighting the two demons alone." Yukina said with a relieved sigh.

"Then we better head back before they start again." Mikari turned to George, motioning him over. He bend down to her height and she whispered something in his ear then stepped back. "So can you get me those things?"

"Of course MIkari." George nodded to her and walked quietly out the office.

Yukina turned to Mikari confused. "What things?"

"Just some necessities for the fight." Mikari smiled at her.

"But you're still hurt." Yukina said in concern, moving over to Mikari's side. Mikari just shrugged. "I don't think it matters that much." She said, licking some blood off her arm. The electricity from Rai's and Shu's attack had stopped paralyzing her, so all that was bothering her was the cuts over her body, and slightly the burns inside and outside too.

"Please may I heal you." Mikari blinked at Yukina's request. "You don't have to-"

"No, no! I insist!" Yukina's hands began to glow a light blue and she placed one hand on MIkari's chest and the other on her right arm. Slowly the blood in both areas began to stop and the wounds were closing too.

"There we go." Yukina said happily, taking her hands away. "Now we're even for you saving me."

Mikari looked over herself in amazement at the fast healing. Ait was hard to imagine that the wounds were closed up and all that was left was bruising. She couldn't help but give Yukina a soft smile. "Arigato."

* * *

><p>"I've had enough of waiting! Just finish the old hag then you can kill the others!" Sarugami ordered Rai and Shu. He had enough of waiting when he was so close to winning.<p>

Rai and Shu, visible now, nodded to each other, lightning beginning to cover their bodies. Genkai took her stance, feeling her muscles shake. She was pushing herself to the limit now with her old body. But she had to save everyone which means she had to win alone. The whole team was cheering her on to survive and win. Then as Rai and Shu were about to move:

"MATTEEEEE!"

Everyone looked above where the girls were to see the same portal from before open up. Then in a bright light, Mikari and Yukina fell out of the portal towards the girls. Botan didn't have time to react as the two fell atop her and she fell to her stomach with them sitting on her perfectly alright.

"We're back." Yukina happily said, getting off of Botan.

"I'm more surprised we got here safely." Mikari laughed, following Yukina. "I really thought we'd land on the invisible floor or something."

"Mikari!" Botan yelled out, jumping to her feet. She grabbed Mikari's shoulders tightly with a furious face. "What were you thinking?"

"Huh."

"How could you use that ability!" She screamed enraged in Mikari's face. The ookami simply wiped the spit off her face. "I was being a good demon and saved Yukina. What else?"

"YUKINA!" They could hear Kuwabara scream out. Yukina looked over to see him crying out waterfalls of tears. "I'm alright Kzauma. Thank you for worrying."

"Nice job Mikari." Shizuru patted her on the back. "But I think there's a fight to win."

"No need to rush me." She answered, jumping down to the invisible floor. Walking over to Genkai, she smirked at Rai and Shu. "Miss me boys." She teased, receiving deep growls from the zanki's.

"You love making an entrance." Genkai said as Mikari reached her side.

"Why not?" Mikari looked over Genkai. "How's your body holding up?"

"Truthfully, my body's exhausted." She said through tired breaths. "But I still have a good amount of Spirit Energy."

"Funny, I'm the opposite. That's why I brought these to help out." Genkai watched as Mikari took out a pair of metal gloves and a small brown bag with a tiny string through it from her back. She placed the gloves over her hands and tied the string through one of the loops on the top of her shorts.

"What are those?" Seeing Genkai eye the bag, Mikari put her hand in the bag and took out a green pill of some sorts to show her. "You know what these are right?"

"Wait Mikari?" Koenma spoke out. "Did you take that from my vault?"

"This isn't the time Koenma-"

"No! You listen!" He began to yell out. "Those yokai may pills give you the energy you need, since you have none, but we don't know if there are side effects when you use them! We've only seen it be used with certain demons!"

"Well I don't think it matter when all your lives are on the line!" Mikari growled back, throwing a pill in her mouth. She swallowed it with a distasteful look and turned back to Rai and Shu. The pill began to take effect and green energy shined around her body as the pill released new energy into her. In a split second, she charged forward and tackled Rai before either Zanki could react. They both rolled on the floor, trying to pin the other down. Then as Mikari filled her fist with the pills energy, Rai went on the defensive by kicking Mikari off him and jumping into the air, though Mikari was not far behind. Her eyes turned into slits as she punched Rai wildly in the air, turned to land a hit. Wasn't easy when Rai landed on the wall and ran up it, Mikari chasing after him. The race of speed went on while Shu and Genkai had a stare down. Revolvers and a spirit-filled finger pointed at each other. Neither one moved, knowing the other would shoot at them or their partners.

"Damn." Shizuru whispered out, watching Mikari race after Shu. "She's attacking so wildly."

"But why now? Before she woudl think what to do during the fight." Keiko questioned.

"Well she doesn't have the time to think now." Botan began to explain. "Those pills don't last forever and there's no telling what will happen when she runs out of pills or if she will be effected..."

Back to the running demons, Rai did a back flip off the wall and dived down for the floor. Mikari slid on the wall and ran down it immediately to catch up. Before reaching the floor, she pushed herself off the wall ass she neared Rai. She tried swinging a fist at him, but a second before she made contact, he flashed away. So instead of a demon, her fist slammed into the invisible floor. The force of her punch actually shook the floor enough to make both Shu and Genkai stumble, losing their aim.

"Oh nice job Mikari! You wasted all the pills energy!" Genkai snapped at her, seeing the green energy leave Mikari's body.

"Well excuseeee me. Atleast I can move! And I've got more pills anyway!"

The sound of crackling caught her attention. Mikari turned to see Rai back with Shu and the two were charging another lightning attack. She heard everyone yell at her to move, but she didn't listen. Once the beam, was shot from the two, she took her stance, crossing her arms in front of her. The lightning hit hear head on, sparks flying everywhere. No screams from the ookami caught the zanki's attention. Once the bright light of the attack dimmed down, Mikari stood in the same position as she was seen before. There were hardly any burn marks or bruises on her, though a few sparks flew around her gloves only.

"That's why you brought the metal gloves..." Genkai astonishingly said in surprise.

Mikari uncrossed her arms and smirked at Genkai. "And you thought that I was dumb."

"...I don't get it..." All eyes looked over to Kuwabara in disbelief. They just shook their head at him in disappointment, though Yukina kept a king smile on her face to make him feel not as bad.

"Well Kuwabara," Kurama started. "metal's a good conductor of electricity like water. So it was able to take in the flow of energy without being redirected into Mikari's body."

"Wow!"

"Yes, wow indeed." Rai growled out, catching Mikari and genkai's attention. The sparks left the zanki's bodies, and he and Shu began to spin around in the air in their tornado forms like before. They circled around Mikari and Genkai, creating a ring around them that was getting smaller and smaller, closing in on them.

"What's your smart plan now?" Genkai asked sarcastically.

"I'm working on it." Mikari replied, quickly taking out another pill. "Just stay put or dodge if you think you can."

she threw the pill into her mouth and the green energy surrounded her body again. Holding her hands out, the energy gathered between them in the form of a sphere. Waiting for the ring of tornadoes to be less then a meter from them, Mikari slammed the sphere down onto the floor. Energy left the sphere underneath Mikari and Genkai's feet and then transformed into giant waves that went against Rai and Shu. The force pushed them back, stopping them from spinning, and they were slammed against the walls.

"Whatcha gonna do now?" Mikari yelled out in a teasing manner. "Your lightning attacks won't affect me now! And these pills are giving me the perfect advantage!"

"YOU FOOLS!" She heard Sarugami yell out, louder then ever before. "I'm paying you a damn lot to win this fight! So win at all costs!"

Mikari then saw a spark go off in Rai's eye. He teleported to his brother's side and had an evil smirk on his face. Her eyes then widened, along with Genkai,'s, as Rai jabbed his claw into Shu's chest. He pulled out his claw to reveal a purple demon soul in it, as Shu's body fell dead to the floor.

"Nothing personal bro." Rai said, looking down at Shu's body. "I just want that money all to myself." He held the soul up to his mouth and slurped it down his throat whole.

The Spriit Detective Team held a look of disgust on their faces while the girls had to cover their mouths and keep from throwing up on the spot. Meanwhile, Mikari and Genkai just twitched slightly at the scene.

"_I so lost my appetite...but still..." _Mikari closed her eyes briefly, then opened them to reveal them as slits again with anger in them. _"Killing your brother for greed is just unbelievable!"_

She got down on all four's and charged towards Rai. The energy from the pill was still active and took the form of claws on her hands and feet. Lunging at him, she brought her claw down on him, but Rai held her back with his metal claws. Mikari's eyes widened, sensing Rai's demon energy increase in size from swallowing his brother's soul. Rai smirked at his new strength. He brought his other claw up to grab MIkari's neck and threw her down, slamming her into the floor.

"Whatcha gonna do now?" Rai teased as she did before, towering over her form.

Mikari struggled against the hold on her neck, clawing at his hands as best as she could. He laughed at her, tightening the hold on her neck, slowly cutting out her air supply. His grip left her when he was pushed off of her by Genkai's Spirit Gun. Rai began to growl, glaring at the old lady and ran at her with his claws skimming to the floor. Genkai aimed at him, but got no chance to shoot as Mikari got up and tackled Rai, slamming his head to the floor. Blood seeped down his face, not fazing him at responded by releasing a discharge of electricity around his body. It didn't effect Mikari, with her metal gloves on, but it surprised her enough to jump back. She got her footing in time to see Rai flying at her in his tornado form, much faster then before. She barely slid past him, earning a few cuts on her body. But sadly her hair was sliced off by her shoulder, earning a wild hair look for her. Mikari ran her hand through her now, short hair and growled viciously.

"Oh, you've done it now bastard!" She yelled out, running at Rai, who spun at her again. Throwing another pill in her mouth, the energy surrounded her gloves again. Stopping before the tornado, she held her hands out and a barrier formed in front of her. Rai slammed into her barrier, sparks flying at the contact. Mikari grunted, trying to keep her but she was finding it extremely difficult as Rai continued pushing against her. Also, he was breaking through her barrier, so she was also holding him back with her hands. Thank god she had her metal gloves. Then just suddenly, Rai stopped spinning briefly before spinning in the opposite direction, and much faster then before. The sudden change in speed got Mikari to lose her footing. She was pushed back in the air with Rai still charging at her, but he wasn't able to pierce through her since her gloves, her last defense, were holding him back. He pushed her through the air and then up against the wall, her back sliding against the wall she they went up. Meanwhile, Genkai was charging a Spirit Gun, with more power in it then the average Spirit Gun. Narrowing her eyes to aim, she found the opening in the back of the tornado and fired the charge beam. Rai didn't see it coming and was struck hard in the back, a loud crack could be heard. He stopped spinning and held onto the wall, groaning in pain. Taking this chance for freedom, Mikari jumped off the wall and away from Rai. Her tail shined with energy around it and she swiped it around in the air, unleashing a wave of energy. The wave hit Rai, making him fall to the floor in more pain, while Mikari gripped a wall on all fours.

"Man that haircut sorta makes you look weird and ugly."

Mikari began to groan, realizing where she was. She just happened to land and grip onto the wall right above the boys.

"And you know what Yusuke." Mikari glared down at him. "You're a jackass however you look."

Yusuke glared back at Mikari and gave her the finger through the chains.

"You're a damn bitch Mikari."

"Why thank you. That's a compliment for me, a 'female wolf'." She laughed as his face went red in embarrassment.

"You egotistical-"

"Damn spoiled son-"

"That's enough! Both of you!" Koenma yelled out, stopping the two from yelling. They turned to glare past the others guys at the Spirit Prince.

"Will you stay out of this!" They snapped together before glaring at each other again. Koenma gasped at their outburst and began to throw a tantrum, transforming into his normal, baby form, still chained though.

"N-now you two." Kurama then spoke out, getting their attention. "Don't have to be harsh to each other."

"Yeah Urameshi." Kuwabara said. "You can't just be rude to a girl either."

"Wowwww." Mikari turned to smirk at Yusuke. "If the other baka is going against you and being nice to me, that means something."

"...HEY! I'm not a baka!" Hiei smirked to himself, hearing Kuwabara yell at Mikari.

"_Not bad onna." _He thought.

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The team looked down in surprise at Rai's sudden scream. He was clutched over in the fetal position, holding his chest in pain. Large discharges of electricity left his body, along with strong, air currents wiping all around. He actually seemed to be crying from the pain, like his insides were being destroyed.

"What's going on?" Botan yelled across, against the winds.

"It seems to me that Shu's soul is rejecting Rai. Revenge for killing him, so now he's gonna bring his brother down." Koenma tried to explain.

"Bastard deserves it." Mikari muttered in hate.

The winds continued to blow all around the cavern, causing the guys to close their eyes. Mikari dug her claws deeper into the wall, holding for dear life. She looked around the cavern to see that the girls stepped back into the cave that they came in to avoid the winds, and also above, Sarugami was trying to leave through a door in the wall, but ti seemed that Rai's discharges short circuit the door. He was stuck along with them. But then she looked to where Genkai was on the floor. The winds had pushed Genkai back into a hole in the floor, and she was trying her best to hold onto the edge of the hole with her Spirit Energy. Mikari took her claws out of the wall and jumped down to the floor against the winds, racing for Genkai. Then as Genkai's hands slipped from the edge, Mikari jumped down the hold, grabbed Genkai's hand and the edge of the hole.

"Thanks for the save MIkari."

"No problem." Mikari smiled down at Genkai before grinding her teeth in pain. It wasn't the pain of gripping Genkai, but the sudden burning feelings on her arm, the same spot where steam left her arm and her skin was beginning to peel.

"What's going on?" Genkai yelled out, seeing the steam coming off Mikari's arms.

"I don't know..." Mikari said taking in some deep breaths. "M-my arm is going numb a-and I'm feeling tired..." Her eyes blinked slowly, getting heavier by the second. Then they opened right up as she yelped in pain, feeling Genkai pull her tail.

"Stay awake now! It must be the effect of the pills. You took too many!"

"You sure...I always did have low stamina..." Mikari replied drowsily.

The floor then began to shake violently. Nearly losing her grip, Mikari had to use both hands to hold onto the floor, making Genkai grab her tail to keep from falling, not pleasing the Tenrou at all. Then the heard the sound of crackling, but not of electricity. Looking over slightly, they were surprised to see, through energy, the floor breaking beneath Rai. And before they knew it, a giant hole formed underneath Rai, and he fell down past them to the lava below. A splash formed in the lava, Mikari and Genkai both knew that he didn't survive.

"YAYYYYYYYYYY! WE WON!" The girls cheered out, along with a 'woot' from Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Mikari then caught sight of Sarugami about to smash his way through the closed door. "Can't let him get away." She whispered to Genkai.

"Of course."

Getting a sudden burst of energy, Mikari pulled her upper body back onto the floor and brought her tail up, swinging Genkai up into the air. Genkai somersaulted through the air and landed down in front of Sarugami. He jumped back in surprise and started to walk back in fear. He knew that he lost, but he couldn't give up now. Fight another day was the best option. Then he stepped back too far off the ledge and fell down to the floor. After letting out a groan in pain at the landing, Sarugami looked up to see Mikari standing over him with a smirk.

"Nice to finally meet you Sarugami." She said, revealing her fangs.

Sarugami went into panic move. He pushed himself up and crawled away from her. "G-get away y-you mutt!" He yelled out nervously, not liking how Mikari walked right after him with an icy glare.

"Keep talking Sarugami." She growled out.

"Chillout Mikari." Genkai said, getting her to stop her assault. On Sarugami's ledge, Genkai found a remote and decided to push one of the buttons. The sound of whirring was heard and the invisible floor began to glow. When the light dimmed, a rocky floor was now visible and the holes were fully repaired too. With a push of another button, the chains around the boys unlocked and they roughly fell to the floor. After dusting himself off, Koenma flew over to Mikari's side, looking down at Sarugami.

"Looks like your plans have failed. Time to take you to Spirit World for your punishment."

"NO WAY!" Sarugami yelled at them. "I want the 'Scroll of the Dead Souls'!"

"There is a reason it is one of the 7 Deadly Scrolls of Demon World." Koenma explained as the guys walked over along with Genkai. "It will destroy you before you can even use it."

"Well then...no choice but to die..." Sarugami took something out from behind his back and stabbed it into his chest. The team's eyes widened to see that it was a bomb, and it was counting down with only a few minutes left.

"Are you crazy!" Yusuke yelled out.

"Hehehehe. If I die...you're all going with me!" Sarugami laughed out in a crazy way, losing all of sanity.

"I suggest we go!" Genkai yelled out, everyone immediately agreeing. They all jumped, Koenma's case flew, up to the girls ledge and they all began to run through the cave as fast as they could, knowing the timer was about to go off very soon.

"You sure this is the way out?" Yusuke asked the girls.

Botan began to laugh slightly. "A-actually...it's more of a dead end."

"WHAT!" The boys yelled out.

"Y-yeah...there's really no exit and I don't think theres time to make one."

"Then how are we gonna get out!"

"Mikari!" Koenma then yelled out, getting her attention and the others. "Do you have any more pills?"

"Um..." Mikari rummaged through her bag and took out a pill. "One left."

"Alright. Eat it so that you can use your 'Distortion Renegade' ability."

"But Koenma!" Botan cut in. "You saw the effect the pills did to her!"

"One more won't kill her!"

"For crying out loud!" Mikari quickly took the pill and ran to the head of the group. "Gonna have to be the mature one."

Her eyes changed to gold and neon green as the black portal opened in front of them.

"U-um, is it safe?" Kuwabara said nervously.

"Don't be scared now Kuwabara." Yusuke said running beside Mikari through the portal. Then one by one, the whole group jumped through the portal which closed right before the whole cave went off in a big explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Yu Yu Hakusho Take a Shot Chapter Preview<strong>

Koenma: Finally we're saved from Sarugami's clutches and the team gets a little break. Though now comes the time to introduce Mikari to the boys, won't that be fun. Their probably gonna wanna know everything about her, from her ability to her past. Though not everything will be spilled. Oh well, time to see if the boys and Mikari will bond after this encounter.

**Next time Chapter 6: Spirit Team Meet WolfGirl  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6 : Spirit Team Meet Wolf Girl

**(Yu Yu Hakusho) Take a Shot - **

**Chapter 6: Spirit Team Meet Wolf Girl**

The morning sun shined bright in the Human World. Coming in from the east, the sun's rays found its way through the open windows of Genkai's Temple. In one of the many rooms of the Temple, Yusuke and Kuwabara laid peacefully in their beds, resting from the past events. In their room the sun did shine in and went upon Yusuke's face. Yusuke groaned at the bright light in his face and rolled over to the other side of his bed, which happened to be the floor. He rubbed his throbbing head with a painful groan now, looking around the room with sleepy, confused eyes.

"What the?" Yusuke noticed Kuwabara in the bed on the other side of the room anc crawled over. Once he got up beside the bed, he slapped Kuwabara's head and heard a loud groan. "Wake up Kuwabara!"

"Is it time for school mommy?" Kuwabara whined tiredly, still half-asleep.

"NO!"

"So, you fools finally awake." A cold voice said from the side. The two boys looked over to see Hiei and Kurama both by the door, still in their outfits from the capture.

"Where are we you guys?" Kuwabara asked, fully awake now, rubbing his eyes. "Last I remember, we jumped into a portal that wolf girl made."

"We happen to be at Genkai's." Kurama began to explain. "It seems that the chains we were held in had been absorbing our energies. So when we left into the portal, we all went unconscious once we exited. Hiei and I just woke up a few minutes before you."

"Well then, lets go find the others. I bet there's some things we gotta talk about." Yusuke suggested. The others agreed and left the room, heading for the living room. Kuwabara nor Yusuke didn't have to change since they were sleeping in their normal attire from the capture. When the group reached the room, it was completely empty. Noone in site.

"Where is everyone?"

The sound of laughter was then heard, coming from the backyard. The boys looked at each other before heading for the porch outside. As they got on the porch, they saw Shizuru, Koenma, in his teenage form, and Genkai sitting ahead of them on the porch, drinking tea. Then they noticed Botan, Keiko, and Yukina running around on the grass, throwing a frisbee to each other. And also, Mikari was lying up on a tree branch watching the girls play, her clothes hadn't changed either and she was wrapped up with bandages on her arms and legs again.

"So, you're all finally up." Genkai noticed the boys walking over to them.

"Yeah. How long were we out for?" Yusuke asked.

"Long enough for me to head to Spirit World to do some work and come back to check on you all." Koenma said with a light laugh.

"Personally, I can't believe you all slept for that long. You didn't lose that much energy." Mikari said, lying back on the tree trunk, her arms behind her head.

"Now Mikari," Keiko spoke up to her. "you slept for awhile too."

"No." She scoffed out. "I was lying down with my eyes closed."

"Now that we're all awake." Koenma stood up and walked past the boys. "We have some things we need to discuss."

The boys, Genkai, and Shizuru followed Koenma into the Temple, but the other girls didn't follow. Botan, Keiko, and Yukina looked up at Mikari in the tree, who hadn't moved an inch.

"Are you gonna come down Mikari?" Keiko asked.

"Don't really wanna." Was her answer back.

"Please dome down Mikari." Yukina pleaded. Mikari didn't look down at her, keeping her gaze on the sky. Yukina looked down sadly at Mikari's non-response. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Botan's face.

"Let's try another method." Botan smiled at her, holding up the frisbee. She turned back to Mikari, her gaze still on the sky.

"OI MIKARI!" Wolf ears went flat against her head at the high pitched scream. She looked over with an annoyed look on her face, but her eyes slowly began to widened. All that she saw in her eyes was the frisbee flying in the air. Just spinning in a circle. Something just sparked in her and she jumped off the branch fairly quickly. Mikari appeared by the frisbee and caught it in her mouth with a wagging tail, falling into a bush on the ground.

"There we go." Botan said triumphantly. Keiko and Yukina giggled as mikari's head popped out of the bush, frisbee in her mouth and leaves in her hair. She took the frisbee out of her mouth and glared at Botan.

"I'm not a dog Botan! I'm a wolf!" She growled out.

"Hey. You reacted and I didn't even say fetch." Botan laughed, Keiko and Yukina joining in.

"Girls! Hurry up!" They heard Genkai yell out.

"Ok!" Keiko and Yukina yelled back, running for the Temple. Mikari walked out of the bush, dropping the frisbee to the ground. As she passed Botan, the Grim Reaper spoke softly, "Mikari...are you gonna tell the others?"

Mikari froze mid-walk, stopping behind Botan. "I think you know the answer to that." She whispered, continuing her walk to the Temple. Botan watched her walk away with a sad look in her eyes, before following suite.

* * *

><p>Once everyone got together in the living room, the meeting started. Koenma and Genkai stood in front of the others, whom sat in their different seats. Shizuru and Kurama sat in chairs, Kuwabara and Yusuke on the floor, Hiei on the windowsill, then Botan, Keiko, and Yukina sat together on a couch with Mikari sitting behind them on the couch's back part.<p>

"Alright, let's begin." Koenma stated to the group. "I think it's best if we answer the questions any of you guys have, then we can continue from there." He motioned mostly to the boys.

"I have a question." Kuwabara raised his hand up and then pointed to Mikari. "Who the hell is she?"

She rolled her eyes slightly at this. "Any other questions before we get to me?"

"What? Got something to hide?" Kuwabara questioned suspiciously.

"Don't we all. And it's not like I know everything about you guys." She eyed the team.

"Yeah right. Koenma's probably told you all about us."

"Nope. I didn't gossip this time." Koenma huffed.

"Sheesh." Mikari crossed her arms in annoyance. "All I know is that you're a baka ningen, Kurama's a fox spirit named Yoko and Hiei is a fire demon with a jagan eye. Though I have heard something," She turned to give Yusuke a thumbs up. "I found out that you're a half-demon. Always knew you were messed up."

Yusuke gave her a thumbs up back. "Damn right."

"So any other questions before you all bombard Mikari?" Koenma asked, now getting slightly irritated.

"I do Koenma." Kurama kindly said. "Before Sarugami set off the bomb, you mentioned the 7 Deadly Scrolls of Demon World when he said that he wanted the Scroll of the Dead Souls. What are they?"

"Ah, the 7 Scrolls of Demon World. My father created them back in the time with the first King of Demon World, before Raizen, Yomi and Mukuro. Each scroll had a rare power in it that was meant to be only used by a powerful S-class demon to keep their world safe. But the power was too great for any demon at the time, they lost control or died when they used it. So my father destroyed the scrolls, except the Scroll of the Dead Souls, thinking that it could be used one day in the future."

"The truth is," Botan cut in. "Lord Enma told Koenma to destroy the scrolls, but he was too lazy to burn the last one."

Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed out loud with some of the girls giggling. Koenma went red in embarrassment. "I was not lazy! I just had other duties to do!"

"Hmhm." Everyone said together, giving him an eye roll.

"So then, what is the power of the last scroll?" Genkai turned to Koenma.

He laughed slightly, a small sweatdrop appearing behind his head. "No clue. No demon has ever been able to use it."

All that came from the team were loud groans and sighs.

"I suggest that you burn that scroll as soon as you can." Genkai offered.

"When I have time."

"Now to something I need to know about!" Kuwabara jumped right up and was stomping his way to Mikari. "Who are you?"

"Well, my name is Mikari Tenrou and as you can see I'm an ookami demon." She gave him a smile, knowing that it was pissing him off.

"That's not what I mean!" He got right beside her and lightly grabbed the front of her shirt, slightly picking her up. "What's your story? Why are you working for the baby?"

"Leave her alone Kazuma." Yukina cried out. "Why are you being so mean to her?"

"A-ah no, no. I'm not being mean Yukina." He nervously said, seeing her sad face. "I'm just curious about her since Urameshi never mentioned her."

"Then put me down baka." Mikari scrunched her nose, turning her head to the side. "Your breath stinks."

Kuwabara laughed in a fake way, Mikari could tell easily, and let her go, patting her head while giving Yukina a smile. "See. I'm not mean to her."

'_God, he's more of an idiot then I thought.' _Mikari growled in her mind, trying not to twitch. _'Stop touching me dammit!'_

Koenma let out a cough, grabbing everyone's attention. "I'll tell you why Mikari works for me. It's simply because she has the Distortion Renegade ability."

"You stink at explaining." Mikari complained, seeing some of the team confused. "What he's trying to say is that he made me work for him so that he can keep an eye on me to make sure noone takes my ability. Though truthfully, it's stupid to keep an eye on me. I can take care of myself."

"What's so special about this ability?" Kuwabara asked as nicely as he could. "Isn't it just creating portals?"

"It's more then that dimwit." Genkai cut in. "Her portals can teleport anyone to any of the 3 Worls. She can ever get A and S class demons from demon World to Human World, no matter the barrier between them. This ability can be given to any demon at birth, it's rare but known well by the Black Market."

This caught the boys, aside from Yusuke, by surprise. Even Hiei's eyes widened briefly before returning to normal size.

"No wonder Koenma keeps an eye on you." Kurama said to Mikari, but she huffed back.

"Oh yes, it's wonderful."

"So what's your parents think about you working with Koenma." Yukina asked innocently.

Slowly, Koenma, Genkai, Yusuke, and Keiko all tensed up and turned their gazes to Mikari, waiting for her response. She didn't flinch at the question nor did her calm expression falter. Her eyes closed and she spoke in a calm voice.

"My parents are dead." She said ever so simply, like it was any other question.

Yukina gasped at her answer and looked at her sadly. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright really." She reassured her with a smile. "I don't remember much since they died when I was young. I also left the clan at a young age to be alone and travel. I'm better off on my own anyway like ningens say 'a lone wolf'."

"I think that's enough for now." Genkai said, heading for the kitchen. "All you girls come help me make lunch since breakfast is too late, including you Mikari."

"Damn." Mikari muttered, getting up with the rest of the girls to walk to the kitchen.

"One more quick question I wish to ask you." Kurama said. Mikari stopped and turned to him, waiting for him to ask as the girls walked past her. "As a Tenrou, you control one of the 5 main elements. Which do you control?"

"Isn't it obvious." She gave them a smirk before continuing to the kitchen.

"I think she's fire with that attitude of hers, like the shrimp." Kuwabara concluded as Yusuke laughed. "Maybe." He joked back.

"...Hiei." Kurama whispered to the fire demon while the other two, nor Koenma, were paying attention to them.

"What is it fox?" He whispered back.

"What do you think of her?"

"You mean the ookami onna? She's much better to have around then the baka's."

"Is that it?" Kurama pushed on, sensing something was on Hiei's mind.

"There's something up with her." Hiei turned to gaze out the window with narrowed eyes in thought. "I can read her mind up to the thoughts she just had, but I can't read her memories of anything about her past."

"Do you think she's blocking you out to hide the truth of what she just said?"

"No. I can tell that everything she just said was the truth, even about not knowing everything about us. But her memories can't be seen by my Jagan. It's not being blocked...it's something else..."

Kurama smirked slightly. "You really are interested in her, huh Hiei."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>After the group ate their food, they decided to go to the backyard again since the weather was so nice. Yusuke and Kuwabara decided to do a mock fight, training their bodies since they were drained of their energy for quite abit from being captured. The others sat on the porch, aside from Hiei, who was in a tree, watching the two. On the porch, Mikari sat with a groan as Keiko kneeled behind her, trying to fix her hair. With a pair of scissors in hand, she was cutting Mikari's now short hair, equally in length. It was just all over the place, so Keiko had to fix it.<p>

"Seriously Keiko, there isn't much you can-"

"Oh but I will fix it! How dare they ruin your long hair!"

Mikari sighed at Keiko and brought her attention back to the mock fight. She was just in time to see Yusuke get Kuwabara with a left hook, barely dodging his Spirit Sword.

"It's alright Kazuma." Yukina cheered out from beside Mikari.

'_Hard to believe she cares so much about this baka.' _Mikari thought in shock of a yuki-onna liking a ningen, given that the average yuki-onna was very cold, though Yukina was very different from the average yuki-onna. _'But now that I think about it,' _her nose twitched slightly at Yukina's scent. _'her smell is almost exactly like Hiei's. Their eyes are similar too.'_

_*I'd keep that thought in the back of your mind onna.*_

Mikari nearly snapped her head up at the new voice in her head, but she didn't since Keiko was still fixing her hair. Her eyes flickered around until they stopped at Hiei's icy glare.

'_It's rude to read someone's mind you know.' _Mikari's thought back, knowing now that Hiei was reading her mind now and started a telepathic mind connection for the moment.

_*Hn. Like I care onna. Just don't ever speak of that last thought.* _He harshly thought back to her.

'_Wait...could that mean you're her brother...but why can't I say anything?'_

_*...she doesn't know and she never will.*_

'_I think she would be glad to know.'_

_*You know nothing onna.*_

'_That is true, but my guess is that you're scared that she won't like you as her brother because of something you've done.'_

Hiei couldn't help but stare in surprise at Mikari, her guess was on the mark. She continued to stare back at him, a strange emotion in her eyes. He had enough of the conversation and stopped the mind link, turning away from her. Mikari shrugged slightly and looked down to the ground, thinking over the new information. She shouldn't get involved, it's not her place to. Then she shook her head, finally free of Keiko fixing her hair. It felt weird to have short hair.

"Yo Mikari!" Yusuke yelled out to her, grabbing her attention. She looked over to see that the two boys had stopped sparring to look at the group on the porch. "Let's have a little mock fight."

"Do I have to?" She asked in a bored tone. It was finally her break, not that she didn't like to train, but there is a thing called leisure.

"Oh come on. Don't you wanna see how much stronger I am?" She looked up in thought at this. Not only was Yusuke a half-demon now, she's heard rumors on how strong the whole team has gotten. Also, there was word that even Kuwabara was one of the strongest humans alive right now. Probably close to Genkai's strength, just younger and not all knowing.

"Alright." She pushed herself up and walked over to the two. "Lets see how good you two are." The smirk that appeared on her face got the two boys to smile back briefly back, even Kuwabara was ready to fight her. Then all three of them had a serious face as they each got into their fighting positions.

"Now you three, don't kill each other."

"Be careful too. You've only had a days rest."

The three simply rolled their eyes and waved their hands while saying 'blah blah blah'. Kuwabara then held his hands out, gathering his Spirit Energy.

"Spirit Sword!" He yelled out. In a bright light, his Spirit Energy gathered together to form his trademark sword. Slashing it around in the air a few times to get the feeling of being one with his sword gave Mikari enough time to form her Energy Claws. She made a dash forward, kicking herself off the ground and into the air. Falling down to Kuwabara, she brought her claw down to meet his sword. He held her back in the air with ease, watching the sparks fly at the contact. Pushing his forearms forward, he swung his sword like a bat and MIkari went flying back. Doing a backflip in the air, she digged her claws in the ground and slid back a good distance. She looked up from the fractures she made in the earth to Kuwabara in shock.

'_Damn! He's stronger then I thought!' _She admitted to herself. He had this strength probably from all the dangers the team went through that she had heard about. Also, his Spirit Energy was very strong. She could tell by the strength of his Spirit Sword. _'I'm gonna need to fight harder.'_

Mikari ran at Kuwabara again with her claws sharp as ever. Bring her claw up, she made sure to aim for his stomach, Kuwabara was quick to change his grip on his sword and swing it down to block her clan an inch from his stomach. But then in a flash, she disappeared. With his Spirit Awareness up, he quickly turned around and looked down to see Mikari crutched down. She gave him a smirk and jumped up to land a backflip kick right below his chin. His body went soaring into the air, a crack was heard as Mikari slowly flipped back upright in mid air. Before she got back to the ground, her eyes widened to see a light in the distance. A beam of energy flew by and hit her in the stomach and she was pushed back into a tree. But it didn't stop there. The tree broke instantly and she flew back into multiple trees from the sheer force of the beam. After about 15 trees, Mikari wasn't pushed back no more and she fell limply to the ground.

"Ow that hurt!" She muttered, struggling to her feet. "Forgot he was also in the fight." A laugh came from her, remembering that brief second she saw Yusuke aiming at her before she was shot back. She began to walk back to the yard, clutching her stomach where there was a giant tear on her shirt and blood seeping through her fingers.

"Hey! You ok there?" Yusuke said once Mikari got to the yard.

"I'm alright. That demon blood in you really packs a punch." She smiled back at him to show that she was alright. Then she groaned slightly when she saw Kuwabara back on his feet, looking perfectly alright. _'Great. He has high durability along with his power and spirit awareness. The only thing he lacks is speed slightly.'_

"Ready for round 2?" Kuwabara asked, preparing his sword.

"Didn't think round 1 was over." Mikari ripped the bottom part of her shirt and tied the piece tightly around her wound, stopping the blood from running. The feeling of the others eyes on her didn't seem to faze her at the moment, she was thinking hard on what to do. But first she had to get near them. She bolted forward without a second thought, the boys took their stance when they saw her running towards them. Kuwabara then let out a yelp when Mikari quickly jumped up, flashed in front of him and stepped on his head to jump higher into the sky. In the air, her tail began to glow with energy and she spun like a ball down to the ground, aiming for Yusuke. He took a quick step to the right as Mikari slammed her tail in the spot he was just at. The ground blow her cracked and pieces of rock flew around. His eyes then widened when she was instantly in front of him with her fist back, ready to throw.

"I won't forget you this time!" She yelled out, throwing her fists at him multiple times. Yusuke retaliated by holding his hands out at each throw to block. Mikari lightly smiled to herself. He had improved a lot.

"Don't forget about me!" A yell came from behind her. In surprise at Kuwabara's voice, Mikari jumped to the left while swiping her tail underneath his feet as he ran. To everyone's surprise, he lost balance from her tail and fell onto Yusuke, their heads colliding with each other. Mikari let out a howl of laughter, along with the girls, as the two both fell to the ground atop of each other, with spirals in their eyes.

"Well then," Koenma said with a cough. "It seems the mock fight is finished."

Mikari walked over to the dizzy boys, unsure if they were unconscious or not. She poked their heads to check and they twitched ever so slightly. "They really have hard heads. There isn't even any blood." She said in astonishment, looking to the others.

Keiko giggled a bit. "I guess it's a good thing. Though I'm surprised that they sorta fainted."

"Maybe they're still tired?"

"Actually, we're alright." Everyone looked over to see both Yusuke and Kuwabara push themselves off each other and up to a sitting position.

"Dammit Kuwabara." Yusuke groaned out, grabbing his aching head.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Kuwabara yelled out defensively. Then pointed an accusing finger at Mikari. "Its her fault for moving!"

The ookami placed her hands on her hips at this. "Did you seriously think I wouldn't move?"

"I wish. Actually you are pretty fast. Maybe even as fast as Hiei." A loud gruff was heard near them. They looked up to one of the tress that wasn't broken to see Hiei staring back at them with an icy, cold glare.

"Is something wrong with Hiei." Mikari teased. "Do you think I'm as fast as you? Does it upset you?"

"I will admit you're fast. But you're not up to my speed." Hiei cockily said.

"Wanna test that?" She offered with a smile. "How about a race to the lake in the forest and back."

Hiei stared at her a while longer before turning away. Then he disappeared from the tree in a flash, getting Mikari to look around, trying to catch sight of him.

"Let's see if you can catch up." His voice came behind her. She visibly tensed, feeling Hiei right behind her, his back nearly right against hers. Damn. He was fast.

"A race is fine you two." Genkai said. "But don't be too fast now and trip."

As a cool breeze swept over the Temple, the trees shook slightly. The two short demons had flashed away. Mikari jumped from tree to tree as quickly as she could, trying to push her legs stronger and faster then ever. She had to show Hiei that she was up to his speed. It was a simple pride thing. When the Temple disappeared in the distance, she had jumped off a branch, still in fast motion, and landed on the ground to begin running from there on all fours. She could get better acceleration on all four's. like her pride, it was an ookami thing. In about a second later, Mikari slid to a stop in front of a blue, shiny lake. Her eyes widened in shock to see a katana stabbed into the ground by the edge of the lake.

"Oh god..." She stuttered, stepping back slightly. "...please no."

"Don't be so surprised onna." Hiei appeared from behind a tree and walked over to his katana. Mikri watched in astonishment as he took the katana out of the ground and placed it back in its sheath. "I-I'm not s-surprised."

Hiei raised an eyebrow at her poor act. Still he did admire the fact that she acknowledged his speed. "Don't be upset. I've already said before that you're fast."

"Who says I'm upset." Mikari snapped. "And I was slowed down by my wounds. So of course you won."

"Hn. Lousy excuse. Also, I was limiting my speed." He gave her a smirk, making her blood boil.

"Oh you just wait!" She turned her back to him and began running back to the Temple. "I'll beat you back!"

Hiei sighed at this and closed his eyes. _*Better speed up onna.*_

'_Oh shut it!'_

* * *

><p>The rest of the day seemed to go by quickly. Both Mikari and Hiei raced back to the Temple, and Hiei won first place, but Mikari was a good sport about it. Deep down of course she was upset, and yet, it helped her to realize that she had to train more. Though she couldn't train anymore that day as the whole group went back inside the Temple, more like the girls ad them all go inside to relax and stop them from getting hurt any more. So for the rest of the day, they all just sat inside, watched tv and chat till dinner. During that time, Mikari had sat back, listening in on the conversations quietly, though the girls tried to get her to join in, but she had nothing to say so she just smiled and listened. Then when night came around, everyone went to their rooms for bed, except Mikari. She sat upon the roof, staring at the half moon that reflected in her eyes as she was in deep thought.<p>

"Hey. You not heading for bed?" Turning her head over her shoulders, she could see Yusuke walking over to her on the roof.

"Nah." She answered back, watching Yusuke take a seat beside her. "So why are you up here?"

"Oh! Just wanted to see if you were gonna sleep in your room or a tree." He laughed slightly in a joking manner, but stopped when he noticed MIkari glaring at him.

"Seriously, why you up here to see me?" She asked suspiciously.

"Sheesh. Why are you so suspicious?"

"I'm not. Just wondering if Botan over there made you come up here?"

A small 'eep' came from behind the other side of the roof. Mikari could see a certain blue-haired reaper pop out from the corner of her eye. Botan skipped over to them with a sheepish laugh. "Why hello there Mikari. Didn't know you were up here."

"Cut to the chase. Why are you both bothering me?" Mikari narrowed her eyes at the two of them.

Botan sighed and took a seat on the other side of me. "We need to talk."

"Obviously. Just get to it-"

"Why didn't you tell everyone the complete truth of your past!" Botan yelled at her. Mikari's eyes widened briefly before returning to normal and looked at her with a blank stare.

"Botan. Don't even-"

"NO!" She glared at her, surprising Yusuke on the other side as he was listening quietly. He has never seen Botan yell angrily at someone before, well except for him. "This was the perfect chance for you to tell them! They're all suspicious of you, well they boys are! You can't hide it from them!"

"So what!" Mikari snapped back defensively. "Like I've said before, I don't know everything about them! So why should they know shit about me! I never even wanted Yusuke to know but he's the freaken Spirit Detective so of course Koenma told him!"

"Oi!" Yusuke cut in. The girls stopped glaring at each other to turn to him, waiting to hear what he had to say. "I know that you don't want anyone to know Mikari...but I think you should tell them." He said softly.

"Since when are you the one to care about this stuff?" Mikari asked in surprise.

"I'm usually not, but," He placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping a serious look on his face. "you should tell them. Even Keiko who's known you longer then the others doesn't even know anything about you because she's not one to ask."

"Forget it Yusuke." Mikari shoved his hand of her, got up and began walking across the roof, aiming to jump of. "I don't wanna tell them."

"You're just afraid of getting close to them."

Mikari froze in mid-step of jumping off the roof. She slowly turned to Yusuke with her eyes wide. In her eyes it said it all. He was right on the mark.

"You're scared that if you trust others, something will go wrong." Yusuke continued, keeping his gaze with her. "You just wanna stay a lone wolf."

Mikari opened and closed her mouth, trying to find the words to say. She clenched her teeth in anger, looking down at her fists. "You're right..." She muttered more to herself then to the two. Her gaze went up from her fist to them, tears daring to escape her eyes.

"You're right, ok!" She cried out, voice cracking. "I'm afraid of getting close to others! I don't want them to know about my past because I know that they'll feel sorry for me and try to make me happy, but there's no point, my past will always be there. I don't want others to worry about me because they could get hurt and I don't wanna see others get hurt for me! And i...I can't risk the chance of losing anybody else! That's why I'm perfectly fine being a lone wolf!"

"But Mikari," Botan said softly, trying to get her to calm down. "You need to learn to trust others, let others help you, you can't be alone forever. With one hand, I can count how many you trust outside of us here. This team...they are people you can trust, work together with, and have fun."

"It's not like they like me anyway." Mikari muttered, looking off to the side.

"In time they will." Yusuke gave her a reassuring smile. "Kurama of course is nice to everyone, so I bet he likes you already. Hiei is another story. He's a cold bastard, so you just can't get on his bad side."

"I can obviously see that. And he's been trying to read my mind, trying to see my past...but you know how my mind is..."

"Well that's just you. Then Kuwabara is sorta in the middle, he likes that you've protected Yukina, but hates how your taking all of her attention."

"...that's what's confusing to me..." Yusuke stared in surprise at Mikari. "What?"

"Why? Why does she trust me so easily?" She asked softly. "I just met her, and yet...she cares about me so much..." The moment when Yukina told Kuwabara to stop being mean to her flashed in her mind. It was like automatic to Yukina. But why?

"Because she thinks of you as her friend." Botan answered back. Mikari's eyes widened and she looked up in surprise at her.

"Is it because I saved her?"

"You can say that if you want, but it's also because she can tell you're a good person."

"But I don't like how she trusts me so easily!" Mikari cried out. "It just puts more pressure on me if she ever gets hurt! What if I can't be there for her! Then there's no point!"

"Your selling yourself to short." Yusuke laughed out. "Your strong Mikari. You'll be able to protect others."

"I'm not that strong though..." She trailed off, jumping off the roof to the ground. "You guys are much stronger then me, even the baka. As hard as it is for me to admit, I had a real hard time facing the zanki's. You guys could have easily beaten them."

"Then you just gotta train to get better." Yusuke gave her a thumbs up. "And you won't have to worry about not being there for others."

"So will you try to be friends with everyone Mikari?" Botan asked softly down to her.

Mikari looked up at her, thinking about it and smiled back. "I guess I can try...but I'm still not telling them anything about me." She concluded, waving goodbye to the two on the roof as she walked inside the Temple.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the whole team woke up in the morning and met up in the living room. Before they had breakfast, the girls noticed that Mikari wasn't seen anywhere. Genkai walked into the room, hearing all the commotion.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Mikari? Have you seen her?" Keiko asked, getting a bit worried.

"She's out on a mission." Koenma spoke out, walking into the room as well.

"You sent her on another mission already! She hasn't had enough time to rest!" Botan snapped at him.

"Actually she asked for one." Once Yusuke heard this, he had an idea why she asked for one. She probably went off to train. Guess last night got to her.

"Though you could see her in a month's time." This got everyone's attention.

"What you mean in a month?"

"Well," the Spirit Prince turned his gaze to the boys. "how would you boys like to enter the Twilight Tournament?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yu Yu Hakusho Take a Shot Chapter Preview<strong>

Mikari: "Well my first meeting with the rest of the team wasn't as great as it should have been. And they don't know more about me as they would like, but in time they will...just not anytime soon. Anyways, time for a new arc to take place. The Twilight Tournament is held once every year, just like the Dark Tournament, with a few differences. So the preliminaries are about to take place on her first day there. How will it turn out?

**Next time Chapter 7: The Twilight Tournament  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7 : The Twilight Tournament

**(Yu Yu Hakusho) Take a Shot - **

**Chapter 7: The Twilight Tournament**

The day has come. Most of the Demon World was excited and ready to go. The Twilight Tournament was starting today with news of it spreading around. Demons of all kinds surrounded the area where the tournament would be held. It was in a flat, plain region of Demon World, forests and caves surrounding a giant stadium, 5 kilometers apart. The stadium appeared just like the second one in the Dark Tournament, a metal ring with giant bleachers all around. In a matter of hours, demons filled the outside of the arena, as noone was allowed in the arena yet, and outside of the arena were millions of shops set up for food, clothes, armor, everything pretty much. Not only were demon fighters and spectators here, the Spirit Detective Team was there too. A month ago when Koenma told them about the tournament, the boys immediately got to training, preparing for the tournament. Now with the tournament finally here, the boys set off for Demon World, the girls and Genkai joining them too. They arrived in the designated area and walked around the outside of the stadium. At first, they planned to meet up with Koenma before the tournament would officially start, but found out that he had some things to do, as he was sponsoring the tournament. So the group had nothing else to do but walk around aimlessly.

"Oh boy." Keiko whispered softly, looking around uneasily as they walked. "There are a lot of demons here."

"Remember girls." Yusuke said. "Don't go off on your own. It's best that you stay by our side or in a group."

"We can take of ourselves." Botan said for herself and the girls, slightly annoyed on how protective the boys were.

"We can't help but worry."

"Worry about yourself baby brother."

"I wonder where Mikari is?" Yukina asked out loud. For the last month, there wasn't any kind of contact with Mikari what so ever. All that they knew was that Koenma said that she would be here, but they didn't know where.

"She'll be here, don't worry." Keiko nodded to Botan, who nodded back and looked around the shops. From the corner of her eye, keiko saw a bright line shine on the other side of one of the shops. She gently grabbed Yukina's arm, both of them stopping behind the group, and pointed in the direction of the light. Yukina smiled seeing a short figure walk out of the light, a familiar demon energy coming from it. The two let out a little cheer to themselves and ran away from the group to the other side, causing a commotion from the tea, but they didn't care.

"Oi Keiko! What did I just say? Get back here!"

"Yukina! Wait for me!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, from the other of the shops, the figure from the light walked through the crowd of demons on her side, all that she wore was a dark, auburn cloak over her body, no sign of her clothing underneath. The cloak reached down past her knees and had a hood apart of it that was over her head. She then stopped walking to stretch her arms over her head, knocking her hood off, allowing her wolf ears freedom, unlike her tail underneath her cloak.<p>

"Finally here." Mikari yawned out, running her hand through her still, short hair, taking out some hidden leaves with a groan. "Last time I use a portal when jumping through the trees."

Her wolf ears then twitched slightly up at the sound of two figures running behind her. When she sniffed the air, her eyes slightly widened.

'_They wouldn't...' _She thought, rushing around to see Keiko, wearing a summer dress over a t-shirt, and Yukina, wearing her normal blue kimono, run at her with their arms wide open.

"MIKARI!" They yelled out happily, tackling her to the ground. Mikari got the air taken out of her as she landed on the ground with both girls hugging her to death.

"We've missed you so much!"

"You've been gone forever! We thought you were dead!"

"Y-you're exaggerating..." She was able to whisper out, getting a bit of air back in her lungs. Looking around, her face went red in embarrassment as demon eyes were all on them. "U-um...wanna get off please?"

At her request, Keiko and Yukina released their death grip on her and all three got back on their feet.

"You could've at least called you know." Keiko scolded her like a child.

"I didn't think it would be such a big deal or worry for you guys." Mikari shrugged. "And it's not like I've got a phone anyway, that's ningen technology."

"So what! You should get one!"

"We were really worried about you Mikari." Yukina softly said, looking straight in her eyes. Mikari stared back, blinking her gaze down then back up with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Gomen Yukina. Sorry for worrying you." She said with a tiny smile. Yukina went into slight shock at her apology and smile. It was like there was something different about her. Before, even she could tell that Mikari was uncomfortable with the group, including her. But now, it didn't look like she was faking being nice, she was actually trying and feeling alright.

"It's alright."

Keiko smiled at the two and brought them into a hug. "Awwww! You two are so cute!" She cooed, making Yukina giggle and Mikari groan.

"Keiko!"

"Yukina!"

Still in the hug, the three looked over to see the rest of the team walking over to them. By the looks on some of their faces, they were surprised to see Mikari, while she looked over them and their clothes. Genkai was in her martial arts clothes, then Botan worse a yellow shirt with brown slacks, and Shizuru was wearing a white button shirt with a brown vest and black slacks. Lastly, the boys were wearing the outfits they were in the last round of the Dark Tournament.

"I wanna join the hug!" Botan suddenly yelled out, beginning to run ahead to the girls with her arms open. She wrapped her arms tightly around the girls, smiling brightly. Her smile dropped in shock to see that Mikari wasn't in the hug no more. Unwrapping their arms from each other, the girls found her a step away from them, arms crossed.

"I don't need to be apart of any more hugs."

"Awww. Is Mikari embarrassed?" Botan cooed, walking over to pinch her cheek. Mikari glared at her through the corner of her eye.

"I don't need you in my personal bubble Botan." She growled. Then she sighed as Keiko and Yukina joined Botan's side in poking her red cheeks with smiles on their faces, aside from Mikari.

"Seems you're doing well Mikari." Yusuke said as he and the others reached the girls.

"I guess. Can't really complain." Mikari said, getting the girls to stop poking her. "What about you all?"

"We're all doing well." Kurama gave her a kind smile. "Did you train hard for the tournament Mikari?"

"Of course I did. I'm planning on winning this thing." A scoff from Hiei made Mikari look at him with her eyebrow raised. "Is something wrong Hiei?" She asked sarcastically.

"You better have trained a lot onna." He closed his eyes and smirked. "You won't be able to beat me if your strength if the same as before."

She clicked her tongue at him. "You're some arrogant jerk." He glared at her coldly, receiving a smirk back.

"Hey! What are you all talking about?" Kuwabara yelled out over the two, short demons. "I'm gonna be winning this tournament!"

"Oh please..." Mikari lightly smacked Kuwabara's chest in a taunting manner. "No ningen has ever won this tournament before. So it would be disgraceful of me to let you."

"You just wait and see!"

'_Nice to see them...sorta getting along.' _Genkai thought, watching the team argue and the girls laughing at them. Her gaze stopped on Mikari, seeing a ghost of a true smile on her face. _'She's really trying with this group.'_

"So, where were you guys heading before I dropped in?" Mikari then asked, once the arguing died down.

"Truthfully, nowhere." Botan told her. "We planned to meet Koenma, but he had things to do."

"Hmmmm, and you guys can't go to the hotel yet." Mikari thought out loud.

"There's a hotel here?" Keiko asked in surprise at the news.

"Yes, past one of the forests. But it's only for the competitors that pass the preliminaries and their friends."

"Sounds like you've been here before." Mikari nodded to Yusuke, and then had an idea. "How about we have a little bite to eat? We can talk more after."

"Do you know a place?" Kuwabara asked, instantly feeling hungry. Beginning to drool at the thought of food.

Mikari smirked at the group and walked off. "I know a good shop here."

The team shrugged and went after her. They stuck together as a group, following Mikari through the crowds. Some of the demons recognized the team and stepped aside, knowing the stories of the Spirit Detective team. Soft murmurs could be heard, but they ignored it.

"Ah. There he is. Yo Daisuke!" Mikari yelled out, waving her arm in the air. The group looked up ahead to see a small shop with a few tables laid out beside it. Working along by the stoves in the shop was a tall, red demon with 4 muscular arms. The male turned around at MIkari's voice and smiled.

"Hey! Its been a whole year little ookami." 4 black eyes peered down at her as she and the team stopped in front of the shop.

"Is it alright if we take a table?"

"Go right ahead. Anything for one of my best customers." Mikari's cheeks went light pink at the comment. "Aw you're too kind."

The team approached the table closest to them and took a seat in the chairs. After getting comfortable, Yusuke gave Mikari a tiny smile. "Sooooo, he's a friend of yours?"

She shrugged her shoulders, her ear twitched ever so slightly at the word 'friend'. "I guess he's like a buddy. Daisuke makes all the best foods at this tournament. Far better then all the other shops."

"So, we can order anything pretty much." Shizuru asked, looking over the menu's that were laid out on the table.

"Yup, it's all good. Just yell to him what you want and he'll bring it." Mikari shifted around in her chair to face the shop. "Yo Daisuke! Can I have my usual please!"

"Hm don't know...I am just your buddy after all." He answered back in a fake sad voice, making her sweatdrop.

"Oh c'mon. I also said that you cook the best."

"Can't complain against the truth."

Everyone else ordered after Mikari, the girls more kindly then the boys, and in a few minutes, Daisuke had all their meals placed in his 4 arms. The sweet smell of the food reached their noses, Yusuke and Kuwabara drooled a waterfall as the plates were placed in front of them. Daisuke barely had time to say 'enjoy' as nearly everyone quickly took the first bite of their meal.

"Man! This is delicious!"

"Just wonderful!"

"Doesn't my usual include a bottle of sake?" Mikari asked rudely, looking at Daisuke behind her. Her eyes widened to see him holding a bottle of sake in one of his hands. She jumped out of her chair at him, but he raised his arm up in the air before she grabbed it.

"Give me! Give me! Give me!" She whined childishly, jumping at the bottle in a chibi mode, but he kept moving it out of her reach.

"You need to cut back." Daisuke said as a matter of fact. "You're just a child."

"Bullshit. Give meeeee!"

"So Daisuke-san, how long have you known Mikari?" Botan asked, watching Mikari jump for the sake in amusement.

"Exactly a year today. I recognize every face that enters the tournament, so last year was the first time I saw Mikari as it was her first time entering. She tried my food in curiosity and came back everyday after that. Not wanting anyone else's food."

"We figured out that she was here last year. How far did you get in the tournament Mikari?" Yusuke asked curiously. The question was on everyone's mind.

"Oh. You don't know?" Daisuke laughed, picking up Mikari in the air by her tail. "Half way through the tournament, there was a little event that got all the demon's attention. So the whole tournament got cancelled for the year."

"What event?"

"A little incident involving the barrier between worlds breaking because of a certain ex-Spirit Detective." Genkai answered and the team went 'ah' in understanding, knowing full well that it was their fault now.

"Yeah. Thanks you guys." Mikari crossed her arms with a huff, still being held up in the air by her tail. "I was actually close at winning too. I made it all the way to the semifinals."

"Yes. Yes. Very impressive." Daisuke finally let Mikari's tail go and she fell to the ground with a groan. "Now hurry up and eat. The preliminaries are gonna start soon."

Mikari rubbed her sore tail as she sat back in her chair. No more words were said as the group finished their meals. Then as everyone finished, a loud ringning came from the stadium, being heard throughout the land.

"Time to go I guess." Yusuke got up from his chair, along with the boys and Mikari.

"Wait Mikari." Daisuke quickly said as the five began to walk. She turned to him and was surprised to have something thrown at her from the sky. Holding her hands out, the item was revealed to be an apple as it landed in her hands.

"What's this for?" She questioned, sniffing it out of habit.

"Just a little snack for the wait."

"Sweet snow would have been nice too..."

"Be grateful I gave you one since last time you ate over 10 and got sick." She grumbled to herself at the memory. He then turned to the girls, still sitting at the table, with a smile. "You girls can stay here. I've got a tv that we can watch the preliminaries on."

"Yay! Thank you!"

Mikari gave him a thanks and chased after the boys. They headed to the giant stadium, along with all the other demon fighters. Lining up in multiple lines, the fighters entered the stadium, heading for the arena. As they walked in, the tournament staff handed everyone a single piece of paper, each with a number on it. Once the team entered the arena, they waited patiently for the preliminaries to start, as all the others did. This gave Mikari the chance to eat her apple Daisuke gave her.

"Mmmmmm! Oh how I love apples, just as much as meat!" She moaned to herself, taking bite after bite of her apple. All the while, not noticing the odd looks of the boys. "No wonder humans have titled it the devils fruit sometime."

"Ok you crazy girl." Yusuke chuckled. "How do these preliminaries work?"

Mikari glared at him slightly at the comment but sighed and threw her finished apple to the ground. "It's pretty simple really. They split us up into groups, one at a time, by the numbers on our cards. Then the groups fight in the forest and the 2 remaining fighters return here for round 2 later on. And for round 2, whoever passed the preliminaries are split up into 4 groups to fight."

"This will be easy!" Kuwabara cracked his knuckles with a determined face. "Just gotta knock the demons unconscious or kill them in the preliminaries, right?"

"Yeah...though there is also a time limit of 30 minutes." She laughed out while the boys eyes widened in shock.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes. I just said so." She gave them a look at their stupid question.

"What happens when time runs out and there aren't only 2 left?"

"They throw a bomb in the forest and whoever survives moves on." She game them a toothy smile at the new fact. Yusuke's face went pale, the two demons stayed absolutely silent and Kuwabara fainted, making Mikari laugh. "It's not that bad. It hardly ever happens since everyone finished each other quickly. Well that's what I heard."

"Just great." Yusuke groaned out.

"I'm gonna die..." Kuwabara muttered in his unconsciousness, his body twitching.

"Looks like you and Mikari will have the better chance in the time limit with your speed." Kuramam stated to Hiei, who 'hn'ed' back.

"Well, well. The mutt brought along some loser friends this year." A dark, malicious voice came from behind Mikari. Her eyes widened at the familiar voice and demon energy. The boys could sense the tense atmosphere and Mikari's energy. Looking behind her, they could see a tall, broad demon, who looked like an ugly human, with an eyepatch over his left eye.

"What's the big idea ugly?" Yusuke yelled out.

"Just came to see the bitch over here." The demon chuckled, reaching his claw out for Mikari's head. An inch away from her ears, she smacked his claw away with a growl.

"Back off Kaji!" She turned to him with a vicious glare. "My temper isn't something I hold back with you around!"

"That clearly showed when you took my eye." Kaji smirked down at her. "Little runt." He whispered for only her to hear. That 'r' word kept replaying in her head as her pupils shrunk to slits.

"You bastard!" She yelled out, lunging for him, but was held back by Yusuke.

"Woah there Mikari." He tried to calm her down, but she continued to struggle from his hold on her.

"I'LL KILL HIM!"

Kurama took a step forward between Yusuke and Kaji, looking up at him with a hardened look on his face. "I suggest you leave."

"Whatever fox." Kaji let out a spit by Kurama's feet and turned to walk away. "Better survive till I face you in a fight mutt." were his lost words, earning a loud growl from Mikari as Yusuke let her go once Kaji disappeared from their view.

"What a jerk." Kuwabara said back on his feet, regaining consciousness.

"Who was he?" Yusuke asked Mikari, watching as she took in some deep breaths to relax.

"Kaji is a onikuma, a bear demon. I faced him in the semi-finals and took his left eye, but then the tournament was cancelled because of you guys. So I can't wait to dig my claws into him and defeat him this time!" Mikari muttered, grinding her teeth while flexing her claws. Streams of demon energy flew from her claw as the anger inside of her began to boil up. The memory of Kaji annoying everyone at the last tournament, that was when she was introduced to him. From that one simple meeting, he taunted and irritated her the most out of all the demons, there wasn't really a reason. She was just his target...the runt as he somehow found out...a damn runt-

Suddenly a hand grabbed her hand, getting her out of her daze. Her wide eyes looked down to see a bandaged hand holding her hand, restricting her demon energy from flying around. A few flickers of black flames flew around their hands along with a few sparks.

"You need to calm down onna." Slowly her gaze looked up to Hiei. He had the normal scowl on his face and his voice was harsh as usual. "Don't get so pissed over a demon like him."

"Hiei's right." Kurama said placing a hand on her shoulder. "It isn't worth it."

Mikari tore her gaze from Hiei to stare at the ground. She shook her oddly warm hand away from him, not seeing his eyes roll at her attitude. How could she reply back with them staring at her all concerned and stuff?

"The preliminaries are about to start." The announcement was heard throughout the arena. Mikari let out a relieved sigh as everyone's attention was to the announcer. "Once you hear your number, approach the portal at the west wing."

The announcer then said the first round of numbers. A small portion of the demon competitors left from the group and headed for the giant yellow portal in the west wing, probably created by a staff member with a Distortion Renegade ability. Then in less then 30 minutes, 2 demons from the group came back through the portal as the victors and left the arena. It wasn't too long after a few more groups when one of the boys numbers was called. One group after another, the boys went through the portal and came back as the victors with hardly no wounds, aside from Mikari. She still hadn't gotten called yet, until the final found.

"Finally." She muttered, walking away from the boys who decided to kindly wait for her.

"Better win!" Yusuke yelled out. Mikari waved her hand in the air as a thanks.

Heading for the portal, Mikari's body shivered in either fear or anticipation once she saw Kaji walking ahead of her to the portal. Maybe fate was playing a part in this. Her thoughts ended there as she entered the portal. She knew what happened next. Everyone who entered the portal would end up in a different part of the forest they would fight in. And that happened. Mikari found herself surrounded by giant oak trees, the smell of the forest made her smile and feel calm, along with the feeling of the soil between her toes, since she wasn't wearing shoes for this round.

"Gotta get moving." She told herself, a determined look on her face. She jumped up to a tree branch and began jumping to the next one and on. The wind rushed by her, blowing her cloak and hair back. Then a new scent caught her attention and she smirked. She grabbed the next tree branch with just her hands and used it to flick herself up into the air. The force propelled her past the demon she smelled and he looked up in surprise. He was met with Mikari's fist, glowing with energy, right in the face and he crashed down to the ground. She wasn't through yet as she rocketed down at him and smashed her foot through his stomach. Blood came out from the hole in his stomach and his eyes rolled back into the back of his head.

"Oopsie." She whistled lightly, taking a step back from the dead demon and dug her foot into the dirt to get the blood off. "And here I thought I would try not to kill anyone in the preliminaries."

She looked up and took a long whiff of the air. Aside from the demon beside her, she could smell dead corpses all throughout the forest, though it was difficult to tell what kind of demons as there were a lot.

"Soon this will be over. So many are dead already." Was what she told herself.

A whooshing sound went through the air. Mikari turned around with her eyes wide and barely missed the attack of arrows. One skimmed past her cheek, leaving a cut, while the others flew into her cloak and ripped it off. Without her cloak on, Mikari stood up straight and allowed her tail to wag around in freedom. She wore black short shorts with white strips on the side, and one button on the front was undone, and also she wore a tight, light blue, tanktop, outlined with yellow strips, that revealed her stomach.

Mikari looked from her ripped cloak, back to one of the trees, knowing that the demon was nearby. "That cloak cost a hell lot!" She growled out.

She held one hand in front of her and gathered her energy in the form of a sphere. As she charged her energy, more arrows were shot at her. This didn't faze her like last time, she just kept a smirk on her face. She stood her ground, getting pierced by the arrows, but she was able to see where the demon was, thanks to the arrows.

"Gotcha!" She yelled out triumphantly. "Demon...BUSTER!" She punched the sphere with her other fist and a beam of energy was released. The beam went in the direction of the demon, taking out everything in its path. A cry was heard for a brief second before dying down along with the beam.

"Yatta." Mikari stretched her arms in the air and took the arrows out of her body. She looked back to the damage to see all the trees snapped apart and the forest looked like a cleared out field.

"It's gonna be sad if Yusuke ever finds out that was based on his Spirit Gun." She laughed slightly with a sweatdrop.

BEEEEEEEEEEP! "Preliminaries over!"

"Guess that's it." Mikari said softly, hearing the announcement. "Wonder if Kaji-"

Suddenly, the smell of dead corpses died down, except for a certain one. The blood of the corpse was of one Mikari hadn't smelled in a year. She began to run quickly to the scent without a second thought. Sliding to a halt in an open area where the scent was the strongest, her eyes widened to see a figure standing over a bloody, dead Kaji. The figure stood a bit taller then Mikari, a straw hat atop their head hiding their hair, and they wore a green martial arts outfit like Genkai, and like Mikari, they were no shoes, just bandages over bare feet that were covered in blood. Mikari could only stare in shock as the figure turned to her, licking their bloody fingers.

"That was a good kill." A female voice chuckled out from the figure, sending a shiver down Mikari's back for some reason. The two stared at each other, taking in the others image. Mikari even noticed something.

'_She's blind...' _She thought, noticing her light green eyes which were hollow with no pupils.

"You know I'm not surprised you came here." The female spoke out, surprising Mikari. "I knew you would come here...and we'll face each other soon." She said as her green eyes glowed slightly, a strange energy surrounding her.

Mikari could only stay in shock as the girl gave her a final smirk and walked away from the area. Then when she disappeared into the trees, Mikari shook her head, getting over what just happened and ran towards Kaji's body. Blood seemed to pool around his whole body and by the looks of it, his bones were crushed and snapped in the wrong directions. She didn't even take in account the unshaped earth around her or the gorges. Though she could conclude that he was dead around the time she killed the last demon. Then she looked down at his body with an unreadable expression.

"I really wanted to kill you myself...but now..." She whispered, sniffing slightly as a wave of sadness swept over her. "This doesn't seem right..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yu Yu Hakusho Take a Shot Chapter Preview<strong>

Yusuke: "Yo! Back again guys! Seems the tournament has begun without a hitch and we're about to head for the hotel. Room for us guys and a room for the girls. What to expect? A few moments here and there, and maybe even a small flashback. But what's gonna happen with the first round of the tournament about to start? Who's gonna fight who in the next chapter?

**Next time Chapter 8: Good Times Never Last**


	8. Chapter 8 : Good Times Never Last

**(Yu Yu Hakusho) Take a Shot - **

**Chapter 8: Good Times Never Last**

The preliminaries were now officially over, 32 fighters were moving on to the next round. Once the final announcement was heard, the demons began to head for the hotel, if they were the fighters who passed, or to the shops outside of the arena. Only the boys of the Spirit Detective team hadn't left yet. They were waiting for Mikari at the arena exits, since they guessed that she won in her round as only one figure came back from the portal, though they weren't really paying attention to them. But they could have been wrong. Thankfully they weren't when they heard footsteps approaching them, and they sensed that it was Mikari. When they looked up at her, their eyes widened in surprise at her change in attire. Yusuke and Kuwabara's mouths dropped in shock, while Hiei's wide eyes blinked slowly as he tried to think. For some reason he began to feel weird and awfully warmer then usual as he stared, but he quickly looked away to rid of those strange feelings and stop staring before anyone caught him. Though Kurama did see him staring slightly and noticed a faint shade of pink on his cheeks. Since he was the only one composed, Kurama smiled at Mikari as she neared them.

"Congratulation on making it Mikari." He said to her kindly.

"I guess, but..." She mumbled, taking her cloak out from behind her back and looked sadly at the holes in it. "That damn demon ruined my cloak. Silk costs a lot you know."

In the silence, Mikari put her cloak down to stare in confusion at Yusuke and Kuwabara, as they continued to stare at her with wide eyes. "Nani?"

"...you have a figure!" They suddenly yelled out, making the ends of her tail stick up as she jumped slightly.

"Huh?" She looked over herself as she twirled on the spot. It wasn't like she had big boobs or a perfect hourglass shape, her clothes just hugged her figure tightly and showed off some skin, that was it. Looking back to the two, they were huddled together away from the team.

"Damn! It wasn't obvious before since she wore a baggy shirt over her body. And that kimono from long ago didn't help either." She could hear Yusuke mutter.

"I know! Now shorty's a shawty." Kuwabara had muttered back.

Mikari twitched in annoyance at the two, smacking both of their heads, feeling slightly better when they groaned in pain. "You two are despicable."

"I believe we should go back to the girls so that we may head to the hotel." Kurama offered and Mikari nodded in agreement.

Hiei walked past her and the two still groaning in pain. "Let's leave the baka's behind fox." He said making Kurama chuckle lightly but Mikari glared at him.

"I better not be apart of the baka's you mention." She growled seeing his smirk.

* * *

><p>Back outside of the stadium, Daisuke cleaned his stove as the crowds died down and the sun began to set. The girls still sat at the same table as earlier, with a small turned off tv in the center of the table. They were completely bored now since the preliminaries were over and they couldn't watch anything else on the tv. It pretty much sucked. Botan tapped her fingers on the table in boredom, looking around the demon shops. Then she caught sight of the team heading towards them.<p>

"Well you guys took your time." She said, getting the other girls to look over.

"Shouldn't you be happy we all made it alive." Yusuke complained back.

"More importantly," Keiko stood up from her chair and stood right in front of Mikari. She didn't like the look she was getting. "Where did you get that outfit!"

"Uh..." Mikari scratched the back of her head. "Does it really matter."

"Yes! Because you got such a cute and sexy outfit without me around!" She cried out, shaking Mikari's shoulders back and forth.

"Stop it Keikooooo!"

"Matte Keiko-chan," Yukina cut in with a concerned voice. "Mikari is hurt from her fight remember."

"No. No. No." Mikari quickly said, placing her arms behind her back. She had a pretty good idea that Yukina would want to heal her small wounds, but they could heal in time easily. "I'm fine, really."

"What about that mark on your stomach?" She pointed out, getting everyone to look at her stomach awkwardly. Like she said, there was a brownish pink mark across Mikari's stomach, just abit above her belly button.

Mikari shrugged her shoulders at it. "It's a scar I've had for as long as I can remember. I think it was from a fight long ago."

"Coool." Yusuke and Kuwabara said, never seeing a battle scar on a girl before. They tried poking it, but was punched to the ground by Mikari.

"I still think I should heal your wounds..." Yukina tried saying again.

"I agree with Yukina since it seemed like you got hurt when using that Demon Buster we saw on the tv...quite cool that it looked like a Spirit Gun." Keiko stated. Mikari's face dropped and she slowly turned to Yusuke, back on his feet. His face had frozen over in shock, only his left eye twitched ever so slightly.

"Well then I think we should get moving to the hotel." She chuckled uneasily, looking away from Yusuke. "Daisuke! Bill's on Koenma as usual!" Were the last words she said before bolting away.

"Alright! That's your call!"

"Oi Mikari! Get back here and explain yourself!" Yusuke yelled out, now unfrozen, and began chasing her, leaving the others behind.

"There's nothing to explain! I just made it better!"

* * *

><p>After a good long chase, Yusuke gave up on chasing Mikari, once he lost her. He started to make his way back to the shop, but halfway there, he bumped into the team. They had gone chasing after him and Mikari after they ran off. When he told them that he lost Mikari, Genkai said that they should go to the hotel, she would probably be there sooner or later. So they all made their way from the tournament area to the hotel, all the way on the opposite side of one of the forests. Their long journey was over once they arrived to the hotel when the sun disappeared from the horizon.<p>

"Wow! This place is gorgeous!" Keiko's eyes shined as they entered the hotel lobby. It looked like a 4 star-hotel. Gold walls surrounded them with fancy designs. Diamond chandeliers hung on the ceiling, reflecting the furniture and demons below.

"Hey look! There's Koenma!" Botan pointed out to the Spirit Prince, in his teenage form, standing by the front desk. He looked over at the sound of his name and gave the team a nod in hello.

"Welcome everyone. I also congratulate the team on passing the preliminaries. And before I forget, all the bags you packed earlier in the human world has been sent up to your rooms."

"Thanks Koenma."

"Nobody had better gone through my stuff." Koenma looked back to see Mikari appear sitting atop the front desk. The demon receptionist looked up annoyed at her as she sat on some documents by accident.

"Don't worry. I made sure of it." Mikari glared at him in warning as he sighed at her overprotectiveness.

"You better."

"Alright! C'mon, c'mon!" Kuwabara yelled out, running away from the group and heading for the closest elevator. "I need to pick the best bed in the room."

"Poor baby brother." Shizuru sighed, watching him enter the elevator alone. "He doesn't even know what floor to go to."

"Then let's hurry up and catch him."

The group slowly headed in the same direction as Kuwabara for the elevators. Mikari jumped off the desk, her tail brushing off the documents, annoying the receptionist even more. She whistled to herself innocently and followed the group from behind. Her eyes narrowed slightly when Yusuke gave her a look in front of her.

"Nani?"

"Oh nothing." He turned back to the front with a cheeky smile. "Just wanted to let you know that I understand why you mimicked my Spirit Gun. I mean it's an amazing move used by an amazing person."

Mikari could only roll her eyes at him and grind her teeth to keep from making a sarcastic comment. _'Oh how annoying he can be.'_

The team was able to catch up with Kuwabara and so they all were able to enter one of the elevators. A second later, the elevator began to move after letting out a 'ding'. It would've been a quiet minute or so to the 10th floor, if Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't complain about the elevator music. They were thankful when they finally arrived to the 10th floor, for the reason that the boys would have destroyed the speakers and the girls were close to snapping at them. Walking out of the elevator, they saw themselves in a golden hallway, doors on both sides of the wall.

"Alright. The girls room is the first door on the left and the boys is the first door on the right." Koenma told the group, handing Keiko and Yusuke a room key.

"But why?" Yusuke and Kuwabara whined childishly.

"You two are such pervs!" Keiko said, walking to the door on the left with the rest of the girls. After she unlocked the door but before she walked in, she stuck her tongue out at the boys, directed at Yusuke. Then she stuck her nose up as she walked into the room. The others followed her lead but Yukina and Mikari. Yukina waved bye to the boys and Mikari just rolled her eyes, nothing else.

The girls let out a gasp once they entered the room, except Mikari. A chandelier shined above a large room, light blue painted walls and a giant window showing a view of the forest and the cliff side. Inside the room, there was also a coffee table surrounded by a couch and two cushioned chairs. Across from the couch was also a tv with a mini fridge to the side of it. Then apart of the living room was a good size bathroom, complete with a sink, toilet, and bath; and a bedroom with two beds and drawers.

"Wow! It's just as great as the one at the Dark Tournament!" Keiko exclaimed, walking around the room to gaze at everything.

Shizuru walked to the couch, laid down on it and turned to the tv on with the remote. "I could so stay here the whole tournament." She happily sighed.

"I wish I could do that." Mikari mumbled, heading for the bedroom. She left the door a crack open, enough to hear the girls talk about the room without straining her wolf ears. She then noticed on one of the beds were six different kinds of bags, one for each of the girls, including her. Her own bag was a medium brown one with two strings used to hold it and tighten the opening. She went to hold it in her hands and sniffed it.

'_Good. Nobody touched the inside.' _A light smile was on her face as she looked over the same pair of clothes she had now in the bag, along with pajamas and-

"So is everything alright with your stuff?" The fur on Mikari's tail stood up in surprise at the voice. She turned around and her wide eyes went down in a glare.

"Yes, everything's fine. You could have knocked though." She growled slightly.

"This coming from a demon who should have easily sensed me." Genkai went over to sit on one of the beds, though she wasn't tired of the day yet. Mikari huffed at her and placed her bag back down on the bed before taking a seat beside Genkai. The two sat in silence, listening to the girls giggle about something in the living room. Enough with the silence, Mikari decided to end it.

"I was actually hoping you would join this tournament."

"Why?"

"When was the last time you and me had a real, good fight?"

"Never. But you should have a good time with the guys."

Mikari laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling with a small sigh. "I guess."

"I think you're actually starting to like them as friends." Genkai said, looking back at her.

"...maybeeeee." She seemed to sing out with a smile, making Genkai's eyes widen slightly at both. That wasn't really like her, and they both noticed but decided to say nothing about it.

"Mikari! Genkai!"

The two looked at each other before getting off the bed and heading for the living room. They found all the girls, but Botan, sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"We just thought of an issue." Botan said.

"Nani?"

"We do not have enough sleeping arrangements for everyone!" Botan yelled out, throwing her arms up in the air.

"It's not the end of the world Botan..." Mikari said, looking at her like she was insane. She was freaking out over nothing, but of course it didn't matter.

"How can you be so calm! Even if 2 of us sleep in one bed and one on the couch, one of us still won't have a place to sleep!"

"There's a thing called the chair too one of us can sleep on, I could even sleep in a tree-"

"But Mikari," Yukina spoke softly in the conversation. "That's not fair to anyone, especially to you."

Mikari sighed at them. "You shouldn't worry about stuff like this." Then she began to make her way to the door that led to the hall.

"Where are you going?" Keiko asked her leaving form.

"Just need a little walk. Maybe call the boys to come over after too so we can talk of the tournament I guess." She said in a dull voice, leaving the room without hearing another word.

Out in the hall, Mikari rested her back on the girls door and took in a deep breath, letting out soon after.

'_Why must they fuss over this?' _She thought in confusion. It really didn't matter where she slept, though they deserved the beds more then her, and even the couch since she didn't think they could sleep anywhere else. Her gaze then went up from the floor to the door across the hall from her.

'_Guess I should tell the boys to come over later before I take a walk.' _Mikari pushed herself off the door and walked across the hall to the other side. Reaching her hand up to knock on the door, a yell was then heard.

"What the hell did you say Kuwabara!"

Her hand froze at the sound of Yusuke's yelling, though it wasn't loud enough for the other rooms to hear. Normally she wouldn't intrude, but curiosity got the better of her. Hey, the saying 'curiosity killed the cat' doesn't affect her. So she masked her energy and placed her wolf ear against the door to hear the conversation.

"Do I really have to repeat myself Urameshi!" _'Kuwabara?'_

"Yes cause you're spewing out shit!"

"No I'm not! I'm just saying I still don't trust that Mikari girl!"

Her eyes slowly widened at his words. It shouldn't have been that much of a surprise to her, she's known it on the inside. But it still hurt her to hear it. She wanted to change their minds.

"But why? She's shown that she won't hurt any of us and she will protect the girls. Also, she isn't all that mean. I know her! You can trust her!"

"You can say that all you want Urameshi. You know her, but unlike the rest of us, we know nothing of her or her past. What if she betrays us or something?"

"She won't though!"

'_That's enough!' _Mikari told herself. She clenched her fist and her blood boiled in anger, though she didn't know what or who she was angry at. She was so confused, her body just shook. Without any thought, her body moved on its own and ran for the elevator. She really needed some air.

* * *

><p>"Do you think she's mad at us?" Yukina sadly asked. The girls looked at her from their spots on the couch beside her or on the chairs.<p>

"I don't think it's that." Shizuru placed her smoke in the ashtray on the coffee table. "She didn't seem upset or anything."

"More annoyed since Botan was freaking out." Keiko answered, sipping a glass of tea. She tried not to smile as Botan began to fume.

"You were freaking out too Keiko since it was an issue at the moment!"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"IT"S OPEN!" Botan snapped at the door, breathing in heavily.

The door slowly opened and Yusuke's head popped in.

"Is it safe?" He asked before Kuwabara kicked his body into the room, then he, Kurama, and Hiei walked in as well.

"Is everything alright? We heard yelling." Kurama asked the girls.

"It was nothing." Keiko laughed slightly to show everything was alright. "So, I'm guessing Mikari told you guys to come over?"

Yusuke pushed himself back on his feet and looked at the girls with a shrug. "No. We haven't seen her since we last saw you all. We came here on our own."

The girls faces became looks of confusion at this.

"But she said she would..." Yukina started.

"Maybe she took her walk first like she wanted." Keiko ended.

"She was outside our door earlier." All eyes turned to Hiei at his voice. His back was against the wall and his eyes were also closed.

"When Hiei?" Kurama asked for the group.

"When the baka's were yelling about her." He answered back, digging his hands in his cloak pockets.

Keiko turned to Yusuke with a scowl on her face. "You were yelling about her!"

"No I didn't!" He shook his head, quickly defending himself. "I was yelling at Kuwabara who was saying he didn't trust her!"

"Kuwabara?" The girls gasped out.

"Can you really blame me?" Kuwabara countered back. "We know nothing about her. It's hard to trust someone like that."

"You all just need time to trust her and get to know her." Genkai suddenly spoke out, getting everyone's attention.

"Mind explaining grandma."

"You should already know Yusuke, since you didn't understand Mikari right away. Personally, I didn't get her right away either...I learned that even though she wanted to be alone and mean...she truthfully didn't wanna be...she definantely was a strange lightn-...Tenrou."

* * *

><p><em>A few years back, way before meeting Yusuke, Genkai sat in her living room drinking a cup of tea. She had nothing to do these last few years. But she knew soon that she would have to find an heir to her powers. Also, to her annoyance, the Spirit World kept checks on her. It was a total waste of time.<em>

_Ding! Dong!_

_Speaking of which, the Prince of the Spirit World, Koenma, was here to visit her. He called saying he wanted a small favor for her. That didn't sound good. So she headed for the front door and opened it to see the mini Prince himself._

"_Good day Genkai." He bowed to her in the air._

"_I don't have all day Koenma." She said in an irritated manner. "What's this favor you were speaking of?"_

"_R-right..." Koenma's voice began to shake under the pressure. Yup. This wouldn't be good, Genkai thought._

"_Y-you see..." He continued. "...there's this demon who works for me, but she doesn't have a place for me to contact her...so..."_

"_Absolutely not!" Genkai snapped, turning around to walk back into her home._

"_Genkai! Listen-"_

"_Koenmaaaaaaa!" A loud, shrieking whine was heard. Koenma turned to the stairs heading up to the temple, Genkai followed his gaze to see what was going on. Running up the stairs with tears in his eyes was the ogre, George._

"_You left without saying anything!" He cried out, falling down to his knees._

"_Now ogre, you can't be blaming me-"_

"_But you left us to bring her here by ourselves!"_

_After he spoke those words, the sounds of yelling and painful groans could be heard in the air. Then walking up the same stairs as George were two giant, green ogres, looking slightly beaten up with a black eye and scratches over their bodies. In each of their hands was an arm of a figure they were holding in the air between them, who was thrashing about in their grip._

"_LET ME GOOO!" The figure was Mikari, back when her hair was long, but she was still the same size with her purple fighting kimono over her body._

_Genkai's eyebrow went up at the yelling girl in front of her. "An ookami?"_

"_Hai. This is Mikari Tenrou. She works for me but as you can see, she's a hassle to deal with. That's why I was hoping you'd let her stay here sometimes and watch her." Koenma explained._

"_I don't need anyone to watch over me!" Mikari sneered out. Her demon energy flared up, forcing the ogres to drop her to the ground. She stood upright and found Genkai glaring at her._

"_Then why are you here! If you're really a Tenrou, shouldn't you be in your clan's area!"_

_The ookami's ears went down slightly as her gaze went to the ground. "I don't wanna go back there..." She muttered to the surprise of Genkai slightly._

"_...and I have my reasons to work for Koenma to be here!" She suddenly snapped her head up as she barked at Genkai in anger. Then she ran away from the group to the stairs and flashed away as Koenma yelled to her._

"_She's a strange one." Genkai said to Koenma. "First she says she doesn't wanna be here. But then says she has her reasons to stay and then leaves."_

_Koenma scratched the back of his head with a sigh. "Yeah. It's difficult to understand her. I don't think she completely understands herself either."_

_Genkai nodded and continued to gaze in the direction of the stairs._

* * *

><p><em>It didn't seem long after Koenma left when the sky was covered in grey clouds, darkness looming over the land. Lights flashed above and the sound of thunder roared. Soon the rain started pelting down. Inside the temple, Genkai walked through the halls, making sure every door and window was closed so no rain would get in. She headed for the living room after and found herself comfortable on one of the chairs in the room. A happy sigh came from her as the temperature around her was nice and warm from the fire she had going in the temple. The silence was interrupted when a soft knock came from the door to the porch. Genkai pushed herself off the chair and walked over to the door. She slid it open and was surprised to see a drenched Mikari.<em>

"_A-ano...may I come in?" She whispered, keeping her gaze to the floor._

_Genkai stared at her, thinking if she should. With a sigh, she stepped to the side. "Hurry up now."_

_Mikari bowed to her and walked into the temple, leaving a trail of water behind her. Genkai left the room for a second, leaving Mikari alone, a puddle of water forming below her feet. Then a towel was thrown in her face._

"_Go on, dry yourself. Don't forget the floor either."_

_Mikari looked down at the towel in her hands before placing it on her wet head, covering her eyes. But from there, she didn't move. Genkai let out an aggravating sigh and walked over to her._

"_This is quite pathetic for a demon." She took the towel on Mikari's head and began drying her hair like a mother. _

_Mikari chewed her lip in the awkward silence. "I'm...s-...sorry."_

_Genkai stopped at the apology. "What?"_

"_...I'm sorry for just coming to your home like I could." She whispered sincerely, grabbing the towel and covering her eyes more. "I was also sitting in your trees before the rain, so I'm sorry for being in your property. It wasn't right of me."_

"_No need to apologize." Mikari looked up at Genkai with sad eyes, but they were slightly wide._

"_B-but..."_

"_Look. Koenma asked me to take you in so I will let you be here, even if we're both not happy about it."_

"_It's not that I'm unhappy to be here... I do know people who could let me stay with them...but..." Her ears fell completely down as she began to whimper loudly. "I haven't seen them in a long time, they've probably forgotten me! I can't go there or back to my homes in Demon World!"_

_Genkai looked uneasily at the shaking girl in front of her. She had never been in this situation before. It then came natural to her to pat Mikari's back. "Why don't you wanna go back?" She softly asked, not wishing for her to freak out._

_Those words were like a trigger in Mikari's mind, tears freely flowed down her cheeks as her whimpering got louder. "Because I don't wanna be a burden to anyone! And yet...I don't wanna be alone! That's why I thought I could come here...I'm such a baby..."_

"_You're still just a child, it's alright if you cry." Genkai told her, helping her on her feet. "But thinking this much isn't good. Don't degrade yourself."_

_Mikari wiped her face of tears, letting out a final sniff. "O-ok."_

"_Now c'mon, you're welcomed here anytime." Genkai smiled slightly, making Mikari's head and ears perk up._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, it's alright. I think it's time for dinner."_

"_Yay!"_

"_Go and make it then. You gotta pay for rent somehow."_

"_Ehhhh?"_

* * *

><p>Mikari let out a sigh and relaxed against the trunk of a tree by the hotel. The white moon high above shined over the tree branch she sat upon. One of her legs hung off the branch, kicking back and forth slowly.<p>

"I'm still such a baby after all these years." She mumbled to herself with a laugh, looking down at her lap.

"PUU!" A chirp came from up in the sky. Mikari looked up curiously to see a blue plushy thing that had big ears, flapping around to help it fly, and a tuff of black hair on its head. It landed on her lap and looked at her with a cute, blank look.

"Awwwww! You're actually kind of cute." She cooed slightly, patting its head.

"Puu. Puu."

"Hey Mikari!" She looked down to the ground to see a tiny Yusuke waving up at her. Taking a hold of the strange creature, she lept off the branch with ease and landed in front of him.

"Thanks for bringing Puu down."

Mikari looked at him confused, then at the creature. "You know it?"

"Yeah, it's my Spirit Beast. Apparently Koenma brought him." He exclaimed, holding his hands out for Puu to fly to. "I just let him do what he wants. Sometimes he will be in Demon World so he can transform into it's giant bird form."

"Right. I've heard about that."

There was silence after that. Mikari stepped from foot to foot, looking at the ground, while Yusuke stared at Puu, who blinked up at him. He then let out a sigh.

"Look Mikari. We know you were outside our door when-"

"Relax ok. I'm not upset. It's something I've always known so it doesn't bother me." She reassured him.

"If you say so, but the girls are still worried."

"Then let's head back before they freak." She said, heading for the hotel doors. Yusuke quickly followed suite, Puu still in his arms.

"Don't worry. Soon enough they'll trust you." He told her like before.

"...yeah."

* * *

><p>"We're back!" Yusuke slammed the door open, slightly scaring the bunch inside. He and Mikari walked in, closing the door behind them as Puu flew in and landed on the coffee table. Then in a flash, Keiko ran over and brought Mikari into a tight hug.<p>

"You had us so worried!" She cried out, tightening her grip on her. Mikari began pounding her fists lightly on her.

"Let go!"

Keiko listened and released her grip, allowing Mikari to breath. "Sheesh Keiko. I wasn't gone for long."

"You still had us worry after we heard that the boys didn't see you and stuff!"

Mikari sighed lightly. She wouldn't be able to win this bottle. "So-"

"Matte Mikari!" Yukina spoke up, walking over while dragging Kuwabara along. "Kazuma has something to say."

Kuwabara grumbled slightly, looking down at Mikari. She looked back up unfazed, already knowing what would happen.

"I guess I'm sorry." He mumbled, the others almost didn't hear him. "I shouldn't have said what I said..."

"You don't have to say anymore." She cut him off. "I'm completely fine with how you feel, it's completely understandable. I don't want you to apologize because the others tell you. I would rather earn your trust on my own."

Everyone stared in surprise at her words. She sounded so mature for a moment there. Kuwabara lightly smiled at her guts.

"You may be alright after all Mikari." He said, patting her head once before retreating at her growl.

"No need to get close."

"I'm so happy everyone's getting along." Yukina cheerfully said.

"And it was so sweet to see Yusuke get Mikari like a older brother. You two are like siblings." Botan commented at the two.

"We're nothing like siblings!" They yelled together, standing side-by-side in front of the door.

"If I think about it, you two are very much like siblings." Kurama laughed slightly as the two frowned simultaneously.

"Like hell we are-" The door was suddenly slammed open, pushing Yusuke and Mikari to the floor. They fell with a groan as they bumped heads. The group looked up from them to see Koenma walk into the room.

"I've got the tournament set up." He held up a sheet of paper to show them all. His gaze then went to the two on the floor. "What happened?"

Mumbling was heard. "Nothing."

"Then come take a look." The paper was thrown beside Puu on the table for the competitors to see. Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara walked over to the table and looked at the sheet with black lines drawn in a tournament format, but instead of names, the numbers of the competitors were written in the 4 groups.

"Seems I'm in group 1." Kuramam exclaimed.

"Well lucky me! I'm in group 4!" Kuwabara happily said, relieved that he wouldn't fight Kurama yet.

"Hn. Your luck ran out." Hiei smirked, pointing to his own number in the group 4 area, though his number wasn't beside Kuwabara's.

Kuwabara's still widened and his face went pale at the news. He collapsed to his knees and let out a manly cry. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

As he continued to cry to the annoyance of everyone, Yusuke and MIkari crawled to the table and gazed at the sheet.

"Looks like I'm in group 2." Yusuke turned to Mikari. "How about you?"

She looked from the paper, to Yusuke, and then looked over at Kuwabara. Her mouth stretched upwards ever so slowly, making Kuwabara gulp.

"No..."

"Yes." She held up 4 fingers and Kuwabara began to cry all over again. He even went into a fetal position and rocked back and forth on the floor as everyone laughed.

"This just got a whole lot more interesting." Genkai told herself, watching the group from her chair while sipping some tea.

* * *

><p>Finally the boys left the girls room and headed for their own, except Koenma who has his own v.i.p room. The girls realized that it was really late and started to get ready for bed. After one another, they each took a bath and changed into their pjs. It was also settled that Mikari, Keiko, Yukina, and Botan would pair up and share the two beds while Shizuru and Genkai would take the couch and chairs, whatever they felt like to sleep on. Mikari truthfully didn't like the agreement, but she couldn't start an argument again so she went with it.<p>

"Seriously Mikari, you and me need to go shopping one day." Keiko sat under the blankets of one bed, looking over at Mikari by her bag, wearing a giant red t-shirt as her pajama.

"In your dreams Keiko." Mikari continued digging through her bag, taking out her clothes for tomorrow and placing them on a nearby chair. When she placed her hand in again, she lightly touched something that was furry. Reluctant at first, she took it out of the bag and looked at it softly.

"What you got there?" Botan asked beside Yukina on the bed they were gonna share the night.

Mikari tightened her grip on the item and held it close to her. After a deep breath, she turned around to the girls in the room and showed them the item. It was a brown, stuffed bear with a pocket watch around its neck.

"Awwwww! How cute!" Yukina cooed out.

"These are the only things I have of my parents. The bear from my mom and the watch from my dad." She whispered, holding the bear close to her chest.

"You're still a little child." Genkai's voice came from the door.

Mikari turned to frown at her. "Shut up!" She yelled, running for the bed, face first into the pillow.

"Aw. No more teasing her." Keiko laughed slightly, patting Mikari's back.

"Alright. Good night girls."

"Night!"

The door to the room was closed and the girls headed for bed. The lights were turned off and the girls went under the blankets. In a matter of minutes, Yukina and Botan were dead asleep. Keiko however was lying on her side, trying to get to sleep, but it wasn't easy for her. Then a soft melody was heard in her ears, not waking the two girls. She turned around to the sound of the music and faced Mikari's back.

"Sorry..." Mikari looked up from the opened pocket watch around her bear to Keiko. "I just wanted to hear it once tonight."

"It's alright." Keiko whispered to her. "It's a beautiful tune."

"I remember always hearing it as a child with my parents."

"...do you miss them?" She asked suddenly. Mikari tensed up at the question.

"A little...I just wish that I had more memories of them." She answered back sadly. Keiko didn't know what to say to that. What could she say?

"...I'm sorry...let's try to head for bed."

* * *

><p>The following morning came by quickly and everyone was ready extra early, except Mikari. She continued to sleep, even when the girls left for the arena with the boys. The group headed for the arena after a quicky bits of breakfast at the hotel. When they got there, almost the whole arena was packed with demons, thankfully they were able to find some empty seats. They took their seats and watched the tournament battles start. Then the time came for the boys to fight. First Kurama faced off his opponent and easily won, followed by Yusuke in his group category with an easy win too. Next Hiei left for his fight, the same time Mikari arrived to the groups seats.<p>

"Morning." She yawned out, taking a seat beside Yukina.

"You slept for awhile." Yusuke said with a smirk.

"Well I knew that I wouldn't fight for awhile since I'm in group 4."

"stop reminding me." Kuwabara groaned from the other side of Yukina.

"I also went to get a drink from Daisuke." She said taking out a bottle.

"Is it sake?" Genkai asked.

"I wish. He cut me off. Instead it's water." She frowned at the bottle.

"Well it's good for you." Keiko said with Puu in her hands, earning a loud groan from Mikari.

The team turned back to Hiei's fight down below and watched as he unleashed the 'Dragon of the Darkness Flame', his shirt being ripped apart in the process.

"Does his shirt always disappear?" Mikari asked, the black flames of the dragon dancing in her eyes, a slight shiver ran over her body and a strange feeling by her stomach. She stared briefly at Hiei's bare chest before darting her eyes to the ashes of his dead opponent, her cheeks lightly blushed.

"Did you stare Mikari?" Botan sang out, making her boil in anger.

"Like hell I would!"

"He just does it to show off even though he doesn't need to." Yusuke mumbled, Kuwabara agreeing with him as he stood up.

"Guess it's my turn."

"Good luck Kazuma!" Yukina cheered out.

"Make sure to win so I can beat you next round!" Mikari cheered as well.

Kuwabara waved to them and ran down the stairs as Hiei walked came back. Mikari and Yukina shuffled over so Hiei could take a seat beside Mikari.

"So, how many shirts do you rip a year with that technique of yours?" Mikari joked with a little smirk.

"Hn."

Her eyebrow twitched at his response. "Is that seriously all you can ever say!" She barked in annoyance.

"Hn." He smirked to himself, seeing how much it bothered her.

"Uhhhh! You-"

"Now you two." Kurama turned to the two with a smile. "Kuwabara's match is about to start."

Kurama was right. Down below, Kuwabara had made it to the ring and awaited his opponent, along with the host Koto, from the Dark Tournament, beside him. When his opponent showed up, Mikari's eyes widened.

"It's her." She whispered, getting the others attention.

"You know her?"

"Not personally. She was the other demon who moved on in my preliminary round."

The cowboy hat female stood across from Kuwabara in the ring. She kept her head down as Koto explained the rules. The fighters could fight anywhere in the arena, even out of the ring. Though the same rule of the Dark Tournament, the winner is decided if the other fighter is on the ground for 10 seconds, or if they are killed.

Kuwabara smirked at the figure across from him. "This will be easy."

"You shouldn't be cocky." The figure said in a monotone. She then brought her hand up to take off her hat. Long blond hair, tied up at the bottom with a black ribbon flowed around. Her green eyes shined as blond wolf ears and tail popped out. Mikari's face dropped as she went into slight shock at the dmeon energy.

'_No...she couldn't...' _She barely thought, trying to process it.

"Y-you're a girl?" Kuwabara stuttered out, earning a smirk from the girl and a few groans at his stupidity.

"Alright!" Koto yelled out into her mic. "Let the match of Kazuma Kuwabara and Hanatan Tenrou begin!"

The team gasped. "Tenrou?"

'_I should have known from the start!' _Mikari yelled at herself, knowing the others were staring at her, but her gaze was on the two in the arena.

"I don't care if you're a girl. I'm gonna win!" Kuwabara yelled out, materializing his Spirit Sword. He ran forward for Hanatan, her smirk never faltering. She separated her legs and took a strong stance, her fists pulled back. As Kuwabara got in front of her, she pushed her fists forward, striking his chest without budging from her position or allowing him to swing his sword. Kuwabara flew back from the force like a doll and smashed into the wall of the arena, coughing up blood in the process. Hanatan then brought one leg up and slammed it on the ring. The earth began to shake an fissures openedup in the ground. From the fissures, two giant boulders floated up into the air beside Hanatan.

"Time to crush you piece by piece." She chuckled darkly, throwing her hands forward, making the boulders fly. Kuwabara's eyes widened and he hurried to his feet. He ran around the ring, the boulders flying high above him. Then in a split second, they rocketed down at him. All that was heard was a loud crack and cry.

"KAZUMAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yu Yu Hakusho Take a Shot Chapter Preview<strong>

Botan: "Oh dear! This isn't good at all! Kuwabara is in seriously trouble. What's gonna happen to him? Mikari's match is also up next, and she doesn't seem to be in the mood for a friendly fight. Will we find out anything about this Hanatan Tenrou? Will Kuwabara be alright? Find out next time when Mikari reveals what king of Tenrou she really is."

**Next time Chapter 9: Elements Revealed  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9 : Elements Revealed

Mikari131: Schools coming back tomorrow, so I don't know when I'll be able to get a new chapter up, especially with exams coming up for me, so I gotta get studying. But after that, I promise to get a new chapter up as soon as i can.

* * *

><p><strong>(Yu Yu Hakusho) Take a Shot - <strong>

**Chapter 9: Elements Revealed**

The demons in the arena let out a cheer at the painful screaming coming from Kuwabara. Only the Spirit Detective team wasn't in ecstatic cheers. The girls mouths were wide open and they were close to tears, except for Yukina, her tears were flowing immediately at his cry, turning into jewels. Then the boys were staring in shock at the scene, along with Mikari, their eyes were glued on the spot. It kept replaying in their heads, over and over again. Rocks towering overhead as Kuwabara ran. And then in the blink of an eye, they soared down at him, getting the demon crowd cheering. Now, Kuwabara laid in pain on the ground, one rock on his back and the other in his left arm, crushing his bones. Hanatan stood in front of him, smirking at the painful expression on his face. In the background, Koto began her countdown since Kuwabara was not moving on the ground.

"I was hoping for more of a challenge from someone on the Spirit Team." Hanatan sighed, a frown across her face. "Guess I shouldn't have expected much from a ningen."

"D-don't...count me out yet!" A burst of energy left Kuwabara at his cry. Koto took a step back in surprise, stopping her count, but Hanatan stood her ground a few more feet from him, her blind gaze to the ground. Kuwabara's spirit energy gathered around his crushed body, his muscles rippling. His strength came back and his free hand was able to punch the rock on his other arm. Then he forced himself up, with the rock still on his back. And with a final grunt, he was up on his feet, the rock falling down to the ground.

"That a boy Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled out against the groans of the demon crowd.

"How can you encourage him?" Keiko yelled at him. "Kuwabara's seriously hurt!"

"Please baby brother, don't be a fool." Shizuru tightened her grip around Yukina's shoulders, bringing the crying girl into a soothing hug.

Kuwabara took off with a start, running towards Hanatan with his Spirit Sword. She sighed at his attempt. It was obvious by the smaller version of his sword and heavy breathing that he was pushing himself.

'_Time to finish this.' _She thought. As Kuwabara got closer, her stance changed slightly. Her one foot slid 90 degrees on the ground and a wave of rocks went toward Kuwabara. He had no time to dodge and lost his balance from the wave. Then before hitting the ground, Hanatan made the ground below him rise up in the form of spikes, piercing through his stomach and legs. Blood flew from his stomach, legs, and his mouth, the crowd began to cheer again as Hanatan withdrew the spikes and let Kuwabara fall to the ground.

"Get up Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled against the crowd.

"The fool shouldn't." Hiei spoke out, eyes closed.

"Hiei's right." Kurama stated calmly. "The more Kuwabara moves, the worst his wounds will get. I don't think he can take much more. This opponent isn't like the earth demon he faced in the Dark Tournament."

All the while, Koto had begun the countdown with Kuwabara on the ground, not moving an inch. Hanatan step forward, looking down at where she sensed he was again.

"This is your end ningen." She said, the countdown now at 8 seconds.

"S-shut up!" He muttered, grinding his teeth in pain.

"Time! Hanatan Tenrou is the winner!" Koto announced for the whole arena to hear. A chorus of cheers came from everyone, except the Spirit Detective team again. But Hanatan wasn't finished yet. She slammed her foot on the twice, raising pieces of rock up to pin Kuwabara's arms and legs, ensuring no escape for him. Other pieces rose up to her fist to form a gauntlet of rock with spike edges.

"Need to satisfy the crowd a bit more, don't you think?" She licked her fangs for him to see and raised her armored fist up high. Kuwabara's eyes widened as her fist came down, aimed for his head.

"KUWABARA!" Yusuke yelled out against the crowd, when a sudden breeze went by. He looked over in surprise and saw the spot beside Yukina empty. Then as the crowd suddenly went silent, he looked to the arena and his mouth twitched up slightly in a smile. Down below, Mikari stood in front of Kuwabara , holding back Hanatan's rock fist with her hand. Kuwabara stared up at her in shock as he took in some heavy breaths.

"M-mikari?" He muttered in pain. She looked back at him with a small smile before turning her attention back to the also shocked Hanatan.

"You?" She growled, retreating her fist and taking a step back. "Why did you get in the way of my kill?"

"Because he's not your kill." Mikari straightened her pose, laying down her bleeding hand to the side. "Now back off."

Hanatan smirked slightly, sensing Mikari tense up. "Hmmmm. Saving a ningen is quite interesting to see by a Tenrou, or any demon."

"Then to make things easier to understand for everyone...I work for Koenma and am apart of the Spirit Detective Team!" Mikari yelled out for the whole arena to hear. Following her announcement, there were many mumbles in the crowd.

"She works with them?"

"What a strange girl?"

"More of a mutt then ever now!"

Koto looked back and forth between Hanatan and Mikari, bringing the mic up to her mouth. "Well this has been a strange turn of events. And I know some people are beginning to complain, but um Mikari didn't break any rules of the tournament. She jumped in after I finished my countdown, so it's alright." She explained, hearing the groans of the demons. Truth be told, Koto herself hated how Mikari jumped in, she wanted more blood spilled. "But lets get moving to the next match."

"You heard the neko. Leave." Mikari hardened her glare at Hanatan, keeping her stance strong.

Hanatan let out a defeated sigh with a fake whine. "Fine...I'll see you in a fight soon, and I wish well for that boy." She said, walking off the arena and out of the stadium, picking up her fallen hat along the way out of the arena. Once she was gone, Mikari turned back to Kuwabara, bending down to his side.

"Baka...fighting in such condition..." She muttered, breaking the rock bonds on him, before looking at him with a soft expression. "Are you ok?"

Kuwabara coughed blood up slightly then smiled back at her. "Yeah...I'm fine. But why did you save me?"

"That's a stupid question." She scoffed at him. "We're a team, aren't we?" She asked with a laugh, getting a small one back.

"Yeah...you're right."

"But also," she looked up with a tiny smile. "You can't die yet when you have those who love you here for you."

"Kazuma!" Two female voices called out. With most of her strength, Mikari was able to gently turn Kuwabara around to see Shizuru and Yukina run over. Yukina ran to his side and let her tears fall on his chest as she weeped loudly, while Shizuru patted his head, letting only a few tears fall.

"Are the others still up there?" Mikari asked Shizuru.

"Yes. Botan said you can help Kuwabara better then them. And after your match, they'll find us."

Mikari nodded in understanding, getting to her feet. "Alright. I'll send you here to the hospital near the arena. There you're gonna have to get help on your own."

The girls nodded, climbing up onto the arena to stand closer to Kuwabara. A deep breath came from Mikari as she concentrated a portal below the three. Her gold and neon green eyes watched them sink down into the portal, where they would be transported safely to the hospital lobby. When they were completely gone, she closed the portal, returning her eyes to normal, and turned to Koto.

"Ok, you can start the next match, and before you say anything, I'm in the match."

Koto blinked stupidly at first, but then realization dawned on her. "R-right...our next competitors are Mikari Tenrou," she pointed at Mikari, who received many more murmurs in the crowd. "And Vlad!" The doors which Hanatan exited from opened up and out stepped a blue, lizard-like demon, a hammer in his hand.

"You ready girl?" He asked with a smirk, placing the hammer over his shoulder.

Mikari groaned to herself, narrowing her eyes at her opponent. "Let's just finish this quickly."

"Hm." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Wanna die quickly?"

"I won't be dying today." She replied coldly, clenching her fist tightly. "I've got somewhere to be don't you know."

Vlad began to laugh slightly at her act, bringing his hammer down to his side. Koto smiled to herself as both competitors demon energy began to flare up. "BEGIN!" She yelled out, the crowd letting out a cheer.

Vlad released more energy around him in the air, gathering it together in the form of spheres. As they floated in the air, he brought his hammer back and then swung it against the spheres. Mikari watched the attack fly at her with rocketing speeds. She waited till the last second to jump to the side, dodging the spheres as they continued to fly until they slammed into the wall. When she jumped to the side though, the bottle of water in her pocket fell to the ground, spilling all over the ring in a small puddle.

"Awwwww, did you spill your drink?" Vlad teased, forming a more powerful sphere above his hand.

Mikari kept her eyes narrowed at Vlad, but couldn't help glancing over at the water. She began an argument in her head, growling slightly. Did she had a choice...yes she did, but still...

"_Oh for fuck sake's.' _She thought, looking back to see the sphere hurling towards her. That's when her decision was made. She brought her hand to the right and swiftly brought it to the left with a strong movement. It was then that the water from bottle flew up like a wave and smashed the sphere to the side, causing a slight explosion. Everyone's eyes in the arena were wide at her attack, even the team, aside from Yusuke, Botan, and Genkai. It was now known...she was a water Tenrou.

"Ha! Like a little water will stop me!" Vlad shouted, charging at her with his hammer ready to strike.

Mikari wasn't fazed by his charge, keeping a cold face. She moved her arm in the direction of the puddle, the slowly raised it up. Following her movement, a single stream of water flew up. With a quick arm motion, the stream whipped towards Vlad and wrapped itself around his leg. His eyes widened as she used the whip to fling him into the top area of the crowd. There was a big crash and in the ash, demon cries were heard.

"10!"

"9!"

"Like I said," Mikari breathed out, turning her back to the crash. "I wanted this done quickly."

"Fuck to you bitch!"

Her eyes widened and she turned around to see Vlad in the air, coming for her. His demon energy was flying around like crazy. As well, the hammer in his hand was much larger then before, being powered up by his energy. Mikari moved fast, jumping into the air with a plan. She flashed to Vlad's side in the air and brought her claw down in a swooping motion upon his hand. He cried out as blood spilled from the slash, forcing him to drop his hammer. Growling loudly, e turned to her in the air, but was surprised to not see her, instead, he saw water beginning to surround him. On the ground, Mikari moved the water all around Vlad, enveloping him in a giant sphere of water. Inside, Vlad began to struggle, trying to move but getting nowhere. Then he grabbed his throat, indicating that he needed air soon. He tried looking down at Mikari with pleading eyes, but was shot down by her glare.

"Sorry, I don't feel like giving you mercy right now." She brought her hand up in front of her, slowly clenching it. As she did this, the sphere got smaller and Vlad's eyes widened in horror as his body felt like it was being squished. She was changing the pressure of the water.

"And I need this finished now before you think of a way out." Completely clenching her fist now, the spheres was nearly just around Vlad's body. Having no more strength to hold, he opened his mouth, bubbles lying up to the top. In seconds, his struggling ended and he was just floating in the water, some parts of his body slightly crushed. Mikari then let the water sphere pop, knowing it was over, watching his body fall to the ground like a doll.

Koto ran over to Vlad's body, placing an ear to his cold chest. She pulled back and smiled to the crowd. "Amazing! Mikari has drowned her opponent to death! That's something you don't normally see in any tournament. But where's all the blood that we want?"

The crowd went into cheers, howling for blood, though officially, the first round of the tournament was now over. Koto turned to congratulate Mikari, but saw that she was gone. When the team also noticed that she left, they began to leave the arena, following her lead.

* * *

><p>In minutes, the team was at the front door of the hospital, running into the lobby. Yusuke bolted to the first nurse he say, asking if there was a room with Kazuma Kuwabara. She said there was in room 1C, down the left hall, and the team quickly moved. They ran down the hall, but were then forced to walk, as it was a rule in a hospital. When they reached the door labeled 1C, they saw Shizuru, Mikari, and Yukina, sitting on chairs outside of the room.<p>

"Hey. Have you girls heard anything?" Yusuke asked the down looking girls with hope in his voice.

Yukina looked down in her lap, where a few jewels laid. She let out some sniffles, trying to speak, but no words would form. Shizuru patted her shoulder soothingly and decided to speak. "No. He's been in there for a few hours now. They immediately took him in when we got here."

Botan walked over to kneel down in front of Yukina, handing her a tissue. 'Don't worry. Demon doctors work fast with good results." Yukina nodded slowly, taking the tissue from her and blowing in it softly.

"It's all my fault."

The team looked over in surprise at Mikari, as she glared down at her lap. "How could it be your fault?" Keiko asked in surprise and wonder for the group.

"Because, I could have warned him what he was gonna deal with." She muttered angrily to herself, clenching her fists.

"How could you?" Yusuke asked in almost a yell, stomping over to stand in front of her. "None of us knew who his opponent was till the end, like him."

"I could have found out or something!" She nearly yelled like him in a weak voice. Looking up at Yusuke, he was surprised to see her eyes slightly red. Did she cry too?

"I-id I knew...I could have helped him..." She continued, sadly now. "Told him w-what to do..."

Yusuke looked at her confused, like the others. "What could you have told him?"

Mikari sighed slightly. "I could have told him the basics of an earth Tenrou and how to possibly beat them. Out of all the Tenrou's, the earth kind have the highest ability in sensed. Since they control earth, they are in tune with it more and can sense everything through it, far better then the rest of us Tenrou's but that's their downfall. To have a chance in fight against them, you gotta get them away from the earth or make them lose their stance. Get them in the air where they have little control over the earth, or break their stance enough to strike."

Everyone was quiet during her explanation. She actually pointed out some interesting points that any competitor would want on an opponent.

"Look Mikari, that's all great information." Keiko said, going over to pat her head once. "But we can't redo the past. And what if's won't make things better."

"Still-"

"Enough onna." Hiei cut in, making Mikari look at him slightly shocked. "It wouldn't have mattered anyway if you told him anything. The fool would do things his own way and mess up. Also, a fight can never go exactly the way you'd like, it can change as it goes on with the fighters."

"...right." She whispered, looking away from his narrowed eyes.

It was then that a few demon doctors, wearing the surgical mask and all, exit from Kuwabara's room. Last to walk out was a slim female in a nurse outfit, mouse ears came out of her hat and a tail at the bottom of her dress.

"Well?" The team anxiously asked together, getting a small smile from the nurse.

"Kazuma Kuwabara is just fine. For now, he isn't in any life or death situation. But still he needs rest, then we will heal the rest of the injuries if needed."

Yukina let out a relieved sigh that she was holding in for so long. "Thank goodness. May we possibly see him?"

The nurse looked at her unsure. "I'm not so sure...he needs to rest...though right now he is awake and not in pain because of the pills..."

"Then we're heading in!" Shizuru yelled out, stomping her way to the door. Mikari watched from her seat as the team walked through the door, pushing the nurse aside. But she didn't move herself. She kept her gaze to the ground, still feeling down and guilty. Once again she could have done something, but she couldn't...she really wanted everyone on this team to be safe. Her thoughts were interrupted when an arm suddenly grabbed hers, pulling her up from the chair.

"Oi! What are you doing?" She yelled up at Yusuke, who was giving her a cheeky smile.

"Don't give me that. You're coming to see Kuwabara like the rest of us."

"But-"

"Look. I know you feel bad and you're blaming yourself even though it's not yourself, but we're gonna handle this like a team. So let's go see Kuwabara and cheer up!"

He dragged her along to the room, ignoring her protests. She quieted down once they were in the room. Like the others, she stared sadly at Kuwabara, laying on his bed, completely covered in bandages. Most of the bandages were around his chest, arms, and legs; as they were the most damaged, also one of his legs was being held up. From the group, only Shizuru and Yukina were directly by Kuwabara's side. Shizuru was lightly flicking his forehead, showing her sisterly love while trying to keep a bored face up, but failed as her tears fell. Though not as much as Yukina's. She was kneeling down beside the bed, crying on the bed sheets right beside his hand, holding it tightly.

"You holding on there Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked with a laugh to lighten the mood.

"Of course. I'm the greatest you know." Kuwabara laughed back, turning to Yukina with a smile. "I'm alright Yukina love."

"B-but...y-you're hurt!" She cried out, louder then before. The others looked down sadly at her cry, but looked back up when Kuwabara continued to laugh.

"Look guys, I'm really alright...all thanks to Mikari." He smiled over to her from the back of the room.

She looked back dumbfondly , stepping forward to stand beside the bed. "I didn't do much...you still got hurt."

"That doesn't matter, you saved my life. I really owe you, it says so in my code, and," he held out a bandaged hand to the shocked girl. "I'm glad you're on this team."

Mikari's eyes softened at his words and gesture. It touched her core, or demon heart in other words, she could feel her eyes slightly tear up. He was actually beginning to trust her, she couldn't help but smirk as she grabbed his hand softly.

"I'm glad to be here too."

A sniffle came from behind them and it wasn't Yukina to the side of them, though she was smiling up at them. They looked back to see that it was Botan who was sniffling.

"That's so beautiful!" She said, smiling brightly with the others beside her, aside from Hiei, but that was just Hiei.

"And you just made it weird." Mikari groaned, both her and Kuwabara taking their hands back.

"Glad everyone's alright now."

"So hey. How was your match?" Kuwabara then asked Mikari.

"Oh! You missed it Kuwabara." Yusuke cut in, before Mikari could speak. "Not only did she win, she showed everyone her element."

"Are you serious? What is it?"

"Water." Kuwabara's eyes slightly widened and he looked at Mikari. "Water?"

She shrugged. "Quite a surprise. Isn't it? It's not really me so I don't use it much."

"Very! I thought you were at least fire."

"Nope."

"Though it is quite interesting." Kurama suddenly spoke out with a thoughtful look, earning the looks of everyone, but he only stared at Mikari. "Water is usually a defensive type of element, turning the tide of battle when needed. But you were able to use it in an offensive way. Truly a sight to see."

"Would you expect anything else from me?" Mikari commented with a smirk. "The only time I use water in defense is to turn the opponents attack back at them."

"Yet there's still more to it." There was a glint in Kurama's eye, that gave Mikari the feeling that he would be talking more at her. "Even though you have to ability to control water with flow-like movements well...don't water Tenrou's use water in an offensive way by changing it into ice?"

"You can control ice too?" Yukina said almost happily.

Kurama decided to explain for Mikari, which she silently thanked him for. "Water Tenrou's can control any form or thing of water. Ice is a basic form of water for any demon before it split off into it's own element too for demons like yuki-onna's."

"So why didn't you use ice?" Yukina asked Mikari innocently.

She turned her gaze down at the question. "I...I never really like ice..." Her mind seemed to zone out from the hospital room. A scene flashed in her head, though it was blurred slightly to her.

_A younger Mikari was pushed down to the snow below her, vicious snowfall blowing around her. She squinted her eyes up at a group of demons in front of her. One of the demons held up their hand and Mikari watched horrified as ice appeared on her legs. Slowly, it began to grow up her legs and take over her sight._

Mikari then came back to reality in time to see a sad face on Yukina's face. "Oh! I d-didn't mean it badly!" She quickly said, remembering her comment. "Ice is alright, but I like snow better."

"...alright." Yukina thankfully said with a smile, relieving Mikari.

"Man." Kuwabara suddenly let out a yawn. "I'm getting sleepy..."

"Must be the pills." Botan concluded, shooing everyone out of the room. "Let's go now."

"B-but...but..." Yukina stammered out, being shushed by Shizuru. She was then helped out of the room with the others, waving goodbye to Kuwabara.

* * *

><p>The next round of the tournament wouldn't be starting for a few days, giving the competitors time to heal...and to train. Mikari would spent most of the day training, as he next opponent was Hanatan. She would have to be in top condition when she faces her, or she wouldn't survive. Heck Kuwabara was stronger then her in the power department and he didn't survive long. But maybe she could last longer with speed, the only thing Kuwabara lacked. Back to Kuwabara, the team would try to visit him once a day, luckily when he wasn't asleep. Today, they decided to visit him earlier in the day since the matches were about to begin in an hour.<p>

"You all better win! Especially you Mikari, redeem me!" Kuwabara yelled out to the team as they exited the room after chatting a bit.

"We will!"

"I'll try!"

The team headed for the lobby, ready to head of the arena. Their excitement for the fights ended when in the lobby they saw Koenma talking to the mouse nurse from before.

"What's going on Koenma?" Botan asked as they walked towards him.

Koenma turned to the team with oddly a sad expression. "There's some bad news."

"What?"

"Kuwabara will have to stay here in the hospital after the tournament is done."

The team let out a gasp. "What do you mean? Isn't he healing?" Yusuke yelled out at the nurse, scaring her slightly.

"Y-yes he is healing...and isn't gonna die..." She stammered out. "But the wounds in his legs are too sever to heal on its own. We can heal it...but we don't have the necessary medicine to heal him at this time."

"Then go and get it!" Yusuke was about to grab the nurse angrily, but was held back by Keiko.

"I'm s-sorry...we c-can't at this time..."

"May I ask what you need?" Kurama asked kindly, as opposed t the rash Yusuke.

The nurse calmed down enough to hand some sheets to Kurama. "We need the Plume Bell flower for a herb that is needed for the medicine."

Kuramam looked over the sheets with an insightful face. On the first sheet showed a picture of the flower, 6 purple petals with yellow markings on each petal. "No wonder you're having a hard time getting it, this flower is quite rare."

"Really?" Yusuke asked as he and some of the others looked at the picture. "A flower with a strange name like that is rare?"

With everyone surrounding Kurama, Mikari actually had to jump on Yusuke's back to see over the group.

"Oi! Get off!"

She ignored him and pointed at the picture. "I've seen that flower before."

All eyes looked up at her. "You have?"

"Yeah." She placed her head on Yusuke's, followed by Puu sitting on hers. "It's actually deep in one of the caves in the area. I saw it last year when I went on a bored walk. It should still be there."

"That's perfect!" Botan cheered out. "You can go get it and Kuwabara can be healed."

"But Botan, the fights are today so she'll have to go later." Keiko said.

"Well when you get the flower, please bring it here when you can." The nurse told them before walking away.

Still on Yusuke's back like a koala bear, Mikari suddenly looked sad at the group. "Hate to be a downer, but if I don't get the flower today, I won't be able to get it for awhile."

"Why do you say that Mikari? Kuwabara needs to be healed." Yukina nearly cried out, but didn't wanna cause a scene.

"I know that." Mikari softly said to reassure Yukina, he voice getting quieter. "But I can't make any promises that I won't get badly hurt in this fight..."

The team looked in slight shock at her words. She was dead serious about it too. It was quite visible on her face, mostly in her eyes.

"Then you're just gonna have to go now before your match, and not waste any of your energy either." Genkai told her, receiving a nod back from Mikari.

"Not alone though." Kurama spoke out. "The Plume Bell flower can only be made into a herb in the first 5 minutes it is extracted from the ground. So I should go with you, since I don't believe you know how."

"...hai."

"There is a downfall though." Koenma cut in with the bad news. "Kurama's match is the first one today. Which means you'll have to go afterwards and move quickly as the cave is quite far away from the arena."

"Will you guys them make it back in time for your match?" Keiko asked Mikari, she just shrugged back.

"We're gonna have to. Or I'll be disqualified."

"Looks like I'm gonna have to help."

Mikari couldn't believe her eyes. Hiei had just offered to help. "Since when do you wanna help?" She asked in disbelief.

"Look since my match is before yours, I could stall I guess and take my time to finish mine. But I don't need to help if you don't want it." He snarled at the end, not looking at the team.

"No! No!" Mikari quickly said. "I'd appreciate your help. Thanks Hiei."

Hiei looked back at her briefly, seeing her smile, then looked away again with a roll of the eyes. "Hn."

"Alright! With that settled, lets head to the arena!" Yusuke cheered out. Everyone else cheered slightly with him as they headed out of the lobby. Mikari was also about to get off of Yusuke's back, but was stopped by a yell:

"WAIT!"

Yusuke and Mikari turned to Botan in confusion. "What?"

"I need to take a picture of you two like that. It's so cute! Just like siblings." She answered back cheerfully, earning a groan from the two.

* * *

><p>The second round of the tournament was under way. Demon cheers were heard in the air, a good fight was probably going on. Outside of the arena though, Mikari laid her back on the outside walls, waiting for Kurama to meet her there after his match. He should be done soon, hopefully. She wasn't alone though. Yusuke gave her Puu, whom she was holding, so that he would fly them to the cave and back. That would definantely be faster without wasting energy. Then finally, Kurama ran out of the arena to her with hardly any wounds. Then once Puu transformed, they were off. They flew quickly and reached the cave in 15 minutes after flying past a forest. It was all thanks to Puu though, Mikari was actually amazed by his giant form.<p>

"You're so cool Puu!" She wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile. Puu nuzzled her back, cooing at the affection.

Kurama jumped off Puu's back to the ground. "Let's get moving!"

"Hai." Mikari followed his lead after Puu transformed back into his smaller form and landed into her arms. They walked into the dark cave without a second though, now focusing on their sorta mission. As they entered the cave though, they didn't sense a figure appear atop the cave.

"Let's see if fate is on your side." The voice cackled out, sun shining over head to reveal that it was Hanatan. She smirked to herself, slamming her foot on the cave.

From the inside, the two demons could feel the cave begin to shake viciously. Mikari looked back to the entrance of the cave and watched horridly as rocks fell from the ceiling, caving them in.

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yu Yu Hakusho Take a Shot Chapter Preview<strong>

Keiko: "Well thank god Kazuma was alright from his match, thanks to Mikari. But now Mikari and Kurama are trapped in the cave. Though I don't think it should be a problem with them as demons, but they're still on a time limit to find the flower and make it back for Mikari's match. Hopefully they will make it. Yet, what will they talk about in the cave? Kuramam seems to have some questions for Mikari, will she answer? And if they do make it back, how will the beginning of Mikari's fight vs Hanatan go?"

**Next time Chapter 10: Caving In**


	10. Chapter 10 : Caving In

Mikari131: Well here's a long awaited chapter. Sorry for the delay, but it's hard to find time to write these chaps and type them up. I'm trying though.

* * *

><p><strong>(Yu Yu Hakusho) Take a Shot - <strong>

**Chapter 10: Caving In**

"Dammit! Dammit!" Mikari yelled out, ready to slam her fist against the rocks blocking the entrance. Before she could, a hand grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Don't Mikari! You can't waste your strength before the match." She looked back at Kurama, her glare softening slightly.

"Fine." She sighed once Kurama let go of her arm.

The two then began their walk through the silent cave. There were rocks all around them with no hint of light except for the rays coming in through small cracks above the ceiling that were caused by the quake earlier. Walking down the path, it was quiet between the two. No words were spoken. From behind, Kurama could see how tense Mikari was, even with Puu on her head.

"You shouldn't worry so much. We'll make it back for your fight." He told her from behind.

"I'm not." She answered back, not turning her gaze from the front.

"Naturally it's alright to worry." He sad as though she didn't answer. "But you'll be alright. You've trained hard for today."

She couldn't help but smile at this and look back at him over her shoulder. "I guess, and I still gotta thank you for helping me train."

* * *

><p><em>"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" A loud yell came from the forest by the hotel followed by a large thud and the chirps of birds flying away. Mikari stood in the forest with bruises over her body, hunched over while taking in some deep breaths as she recovered energy. In front of her laid a broken down tree, snapped by the trunk in a cloud of dust. Then out from the dust walked Kurama, rose whip in his hand and a few scraps on his body too.<em>

_"Quite impressive Mikari." He complimented her with a smile. "To think your control o water is not only quick and strong. You were able to push me back with such force that it broke the tree."_

_"It's not that impressive Kurama." She laughed back, still taking in deep breaths. "But thank you for helping me train. You didn't have to."_

_"I'm honored too, but I apologize that I can't do more since I only control plants and not the earth itself."_

_"That's fine." She stood upright, stretching her arms enough to hear them crack. "The experience is all I need."_

_"This kind of experience won't help you though onna." _

_Kurama looked up at the voice while Mikari groaned, not daring to look back at the fire demon perched up in a tree._

_"Then offer your great wisdom Hiei." She taunted in annoyance, prepared to listen to what he had to say._

_Hiei looked down at her and spoke in a gruff voice. "If you ever wanna fight well against the ookami , you need to be able to fight against earth. Kurama can't help you with that."_

_"No shit." She replied coldly, receiving a glare back. Mikari gave a slight glance to the lake to her left, which was the source of her attacks from earlier. She moved her arms towards it and raised a stream of water from it to her. Then with a quick thrust of her arm, the stream went flying to her right, straight towards a giant rock. When it made contact, the water had sliced the rock into pieces, surprising both boys._

_"I'm not an idiot Hiei." Mikari spoke up, turning her head back to him with narrowed eyes. "I know I have to be able to fight against earth itself, but wasn't it you who said that a fight will always be different then what you expect. It all depends on what happens at the moment between fighters."_

_Hiei did not respond to her, his eyes still on the sliced up rock with drops of water on it. He closed his eyes then and turned to his side away from the two, not looking back at Mikari. The ookami huffed at his quietness and walked over to the lake to clean her wounds. And all that Kurama did at the scene was shake his head at his two comrades. _

* * *

><p>"You really got to Hiei back then." Kurama chuckled at the memory.<p>

Mikari scrunched up her nose at this. "I don't think so. He just did all that to piss me off."

"Deep down I think he wanted to help you."

"Well he has a damn great way of showing it." Sarcasm could be heard in her voice, signaling Kurama to stop speaking of the subject. This was his opportunity though for something else that had been bugging him.

"Now that we have some time," Kurama sped up his pace to reach her side. She looked up at him in question as he spoke. "I would like to confirm a few things."

"Should I be worried?" She asked cautiously, not giving any regard to Puu flying off her head somewhere.

"I don't think so." He answered simply. Mikari didn't like his tone or sentence and so she sped up ahead in the cave but Kurama easily caught up with a small laugh. "No really, it's fine."

"…Alright. Go on."

"As well all know, you're an ookami. Right Mikari?"

Mikari raised an eyebrow at Kurama's smiling face. What was he getting at? "Yes…."

"More specifically, you're a Tenrou. One that controls water."

"And what does this have to do with anything?" She growled in annoyance of him not getting to the point.

Kurama moved forward more and turned to be in front of Mikari's path. She stopped walking and stared at his now serious face. Well this wouldn't be good, she thought.

"You're not really a water Tenrou, are you Mikari?" He slowly said, eyeing the now tense girl. Her glare hardened as her energy tensed up as well. The fur on her tail seemed to raise up slightly and her fangs poked out of her mouth.

"You better watch what you're saying there kitsune. An angry ookami is not what you wanna see." She muttered viciously, eyes glowing lightly as slits formed.

Kurama stood his ground against her. The small streams of demon energy leaving her body flying around didn't push him back. He stepped forward instead by one step watching Mikari take a step back too in caution. She had looked like a wild animal trapped in a corner.

"Don't be frightened-"

"Like hell I am!"

"I don't mean to harm you Mikari." He said reassuringly to the small girl with a hint of fear in her eyes. "I just wish to know more. It's obvious by your character that you're not a water Tenrou. They are more calm even when they are angered."

"Then what more do you need to know! You've already figured it out, haven't you!" She snapped, her voice echoing in the cave a few times. Kurama noticed how her voice cracked slightly, along with her eyes softening in sadness.

"I haven't figured out everything. All I know is one thing that Genkai-sama mentioned. Not surprised any of the others noticed her tiny slip up."

_'Genkai? Of all people to slip up!' _Mikari took one step forward with her face still looking angry and flashed behind Kurama to walk away. "I don't wanna hear it-"

"You're really a lightning Tenrou."

Mikari's breath got caught in her throat. She tried to peak but decided against it, deciding to chew her bottom lip instead. It helped her keep the tears in. Her ears went down with her tail between her legs, a sure sign of sadness that filled her from that sentence.

Kurama's eyes went from Mikari's back to the ground. "I apologize for my rudeness, I was selfish to ask-"

"Please don't apologize…..just…." She wrapped her arms around herself as if she was cold since she seemed to be shaking. "….Don't bring it up…."

A silent nod was Kurama's answer, but deep down inside he sell wanted to know something. Then the silence was broken by one sound:

"PUUUUUUUUU!"

The two demons looked up to see Puu flying towards them from the path ahead. He flew over to Mikari's head and began to pull her ears forward a bit.

"Ow! Ow! Nani?" She whined, shooing Puu from her sensitive ears. He didn't let up though, beginning to pull her hair lightly before flying ahead. Mikari looked at him in confusion as Kurama walked to her side.

"Maybe he wants us to follow him."

"It better be something important."

With that, they followed the little Spirit Beast through the cave. It didn't seem all that special since they would have walked down this path anyways. But then there was a split in the cave, two new paths in front of them. Before he two could think which path to take, Puu flew immediately to the left path.

"Can we trust him?" Mikari asked.

"It's our best option." Kurama took the lead after Puu, leaving Mikari to catch up. She followed with a small grunt, watching Kurama drop glowing flowers to trace back their footsteps. Atleast he was thinking ahead.

Their walk continued on for awhile longer until the sound of dripping water was heard. They stopped at the sound and found themselves in a cavern full of stalagmites and stalactites. Cracks from the ceiling allowed rays of light in that shined over the rock giving them a little sparkle, and on a stream that weaved its way around the cavern. Also, one ray of light shined on a single patch of growing flowers….the Plume Bell flowers.

"Nice job Puu! You found the flowers!" Mikari grabbed the small creature into a big hug, smiling like a fool without a care that Kurama was there. Puu squeaked like a toy at the hug, struggling to escape for air which she allowed after. "Now that I think about it….this part of the cave does look familiar."

"….You're just now realizing that when you're the one who's been here before." Kurama chuckled as he walked by her to the flowers. She puffed out her cheeks and stomped her foot.

"Shut up! Its been a year!"

She went to his side and watched him bend down to the flower patch with the bag he carried open. He took out a silver bowl and crusher that was gonna be used to make the flower, he just plucked out, into a herb. Not really interested in the herb making process, Mikari walked around the cavern, looking at the rock formations. Looking at the river now, she wondered how long had they been in the cave? How much longer until her match? Was Hiei's match now and was he stalling for her?

"Alright. I'm done fixing up the herb."

A sigh of relief came from her. "That's great news. We can go then."

"Right." Kurama finished packing the herb in a safe package and turned to her. "We'll make it for your match no doubt."

"Yup!"

Mikari headed for the path filled with Kurama's glowing flowers, Puu flying by her head. Then the sound of cracks forming, Puu's chirping and the floor shaking caught the demons' attention. Kurama called out Mikari's name as she looked up in horror to see stalactites fall down towards her. With no time to move water from the river to protect her and Puu clinging to her head with his giant ears, she just froze on the spot awaiting the pain. At the last second, something spiky wrapped around her waist and pulled her back from the rock fall. Her eyes widened at the cloud of dust in front of her as she fell back safely to her butt.

"That was a close call." Kurama's voice spoke out as his rose whip from around Mikari's was it left her and thankfully leaving barely a few scratches on her. His voice was deeper then usual, but Mikari didn't notice, her whole attention was on the cave itself.

"Yeah…..thanks." She looked up at the ceiling with narrowed eyes. _'That rock fall was probably Hanatan. It was likely her last attack since the match should be starting soon. We've gotta find another way out. The cracks on the ceiling worry me that if we make our own short cut, the cave will collapse. No choice then.'_

She got back on her feet, dusting herself off from the rubble. "Let's find another exit. There's one on the other side that I remember."

"This is also an opportunity for me to ask you questions that Shuichi hasn't had a chance to."

Mikari's eyes widened, now realizing the change in Kurama's voice and the stronger demon energy emitting from behind her. And why did he say Shuichi like that? She turned around, slightly shaking in fear at the worst possible situation, but stopped and froze at the demon now in front of her. She had heard the stories of the silver-haired kitsune bandit from over 100 years ago who now laid dormant in a human body…Yoko Kurama.

"What's wrong ookami?" Yoko smirked at her expression. "It would be a shame if I have to say 'cat got your tongue'."

The shock left Mikari at is comment and she glared at him. "You just said it."

"Now then," He said, ignoring her statement. He began to walk around her in a circle, towering her easily with his smirk. "onto business Mikari."

"No way in hell." She growled at the true kitsune. "I told Kurama…..I mean you to not talk about it."

She tried to walk past him, planning to head for the other tunnel, but was stopped by the arm. Her glare hardened at the silver-haired demon in Kurama's clothes. "Let go."

"Not until we talk." he pulled her almost to his chest by the arm. Not caring about being close to her so called friend, Mikari gulped lightly at being close to a very powerful demon heard about in stories. It was a natural fear of any demon being near one that was stronger. She had to admit defeat or else he could hurt her.

"…Fine. Ask what you want."

Yoko let go of her arm with his smirk disappearing, watching her sigh and letting Puu fly into her arms to sleep. "Alright, first you are a lightning Tenrou, correct?"

"Hai. I said so before." Mikari answered softly, her head down as the two began to walk silently through the tunnel Mikari mentioned earlier to escape. Yoko was silent for a bit before speaking again.

"But it's been known that the lightning Tenrou clan has been wiped out or in other words extinct for a long time. Killed off almost 100 years ago." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye to see her reaction. Her head was still down, bangs leaving a shadow over her eyes from his sight. The grip she had on Puu tightened, not enough to wake him up, and her demon energy tensed around her.

"Were you there when-"

"What if I was!" She yelled out in a hoarse voice, waking Puu up in a jolt. Unseen by Yoko but seen by Puu as he looked up, he let out a small chirp a the sight of tears falling from Mikari's eyes not him. She didn't sniff or show any other signs of crying, the tears just flowed freely. "Do you want me to tell you about it cause I don't want to!"

"…..Do you wish to forget that time?" Yoko asked sympathetically at the smell of tears, not saying what she thought he would.

Mikari didn't nod or head or shake it, just replied in a whisper after a small chuckle. "I've already blocked it as much as I can, never really forgetting my memories though."

Yoko looked at her as she raised her arm up to wipe her eyes. He didn't understand her words she just spoke, but decided to leave it alone for now. Getting too personal in her life now wouldn't be right.

"Putting that aside, you're a lightning Tenrou that controls water. Which means you're a runt."

She couldn't help but chuckle again. "Should have known that you of all demons would know what a runt is."

"Well your reaction when Kaji said it was enough to prove you are one." he smirked at her, receiving a scowl back. "A runt…." He continued, looking forward though Mikari still kept an eye on him. "The term used for a Tenrou that does not control the element they were born into. Though a rare case, it can still occur because the bloodline is still there when Tenrou's were once one clan."

"Yup. What a lovely title I have." Mikari smiled down at Puu, reassuring him that she was alright, patting his small head. Yoko shook his head lightly at this.

_'One who is a runt is an outcast in all Tenrou clan's….How was your life because of that Mikari?'_

_'I believe that is enough for now.'_

_'You're right Shuichi…'_

Mikari looked back at Yoko's silence and smiled at Kurama's familiar red hair, though they technically were both Kurama.

"You're back."

"Yes. It takes a lot of energy to be Yoko." He said in his normal voice, green eyes shining instead of gold.

"Then don't turn into him. I don't like him." She said with a smug look, making Kurama sweat drop.

_'He is still me though.'_ "How about we get moving? We can't have you late for your match now."

Mikari's eyes widened and she nearly jumped up as she began to run down the path. "C'mon Kurama! Hurry up now!"

Kurama chuckled at her sudden child like behaviour that he has noticed popped up briefly here and there. It was likely her true self after all. He shook his head and ran forward to match her pace. "Can I just possibly ask you one final question Mikari?"

"If it's just one more…..sure…..unless I don't like it."

"Was your life back then as a runt and even now, alright?"

Mikari sped up her pace so that she was no in front of him. With a jump in the air, she turned her head to show him a smile. "From what I choose to remember, I had great time and my life now is too!"

He smiled back at her response and let her lead the way. Though he was happy at her answer, he wasn't sure if it was true or not, he couldn't read her mind or try to like Hiei. And she did say the memories that she chose to remember, but what about the others?

They continued to run through the tunnels, Mikari leading. She would sniff the air every few seconds for a smell from the outside to guide her. It took her a few tries but she was able to catch a whiff of the clean air outside and the closest forest by the cave. With the caught scent and her drive to get out was displayed in her quicker speed. Kurama matched her pace and after a few turns in the tunnels, a bright light shined at the end of the path. In a mater of seconds, they were finally outside of the cave. Not by the entrance they went in, but they were out.

"Finally!" Mikari cheered out, letting Puu fly out of her arms into the free air. Then with a burst of light emitting from Puu's body, he transformed into his giant bird form in front of the two demons.

"We better hurry. No telling what's going on at the arena." Kurama said, walking over to Puu as Mikari nodded.

They both got on Puu's back and he flew off with a burst of wind underneath his wings. Flapping his giant wings every few seconds, they seemed to zoom by in the sky as time mattered. Then within a few minutes, the arena came into sight.

"How we gonna do this Mikari?" Kurama asked against the wind whipping against them.

"Easy. I'll enter the arena alone and Puu will take you to the hospital." She replied, a smile forming as she patted Puu's head knowingly.

"You've got a plan?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Inside the arena, the crowd cheered loudly as the matches went on. The latest match had just finished, so the demons were becoming restless for the next one. Within the crowd, the Spirit Detective Team, aside from Shizuru who stayed with Kuwabara, watched the matches quietly with no interest but in their own. They had begun to worry if Kurama and MIkari would make it back since Mikari's match was next.<p>

"Dammit! Where are they?" Yusuke grumbled from his seat.

"Calm down Yusuke." Keiko said. "She'll make it."

"She better." The team looked over to see Hiei walk up to their seats, his cloak blowing in the wind. He just had his match, but with no injuries on him it didn't seem like he did. "I gave her more then enough time by stalling my match for as long as I could before I got annoyed. So she should be here." He mumbled the end, more annoyed then during his match that Mikari and Kurama hadn't arrived yet. Last time he helps for free, he thought as he took his seat.

"Do you think something happened?" Yukina asked worriedly to the group. Botan reached over and squeezed her hand with a smile.

"I bet their alright."

The crowd suddenly went silent briefly, causing the team to look down to the arena. Koto was shown all happy in the centre of the ring holding her microphone close to her mouth.

"You ready everyone?" She yelled in her microphone, getting the demon crowd cheering again. "Time for the next match! A showdown between Tenrou's!"

The demons cheered louder at this, though there were murmurs as well. A match between two different Tenrou's would definitely be interesting. The question was, who would win? Earth or water?

"On my left," Koto continued, gesturing her arm to the left entrance. "Hanatan Tenrou!"

The entrance doors creaked open and out walked Hanatan. She wore her green outfit without her hat, allowing her blond ears freedom with her tail. Her blind green eyes sparkled as she smiled, walking to the ring where she dug her bare, wrapped feet into the ground before jumping onto it.

"And on my right…Mikari Tenrou!" The other entrance doors opened slowly as the Spirit Team watched in anticipation. When the doors opened completely, the crowd began to boo and the team looked worried as the entrance was empty. Koto stared dumbfounded at the empty door and looked around confused at the booing crowd.

"Um…..well then…..if Mikari doesn't arrive in a few minutes, Hanatan will win by default."

"Well look up!"

The whole arena looked up at the voice's command. A shadow of a bird flew over the arena and a figure jumped down from it. The demon crowd watched in awe and the Spirit Team gasped as they saw that it was Mikari, nose diving to the ring. From the ring, Koto let out a scream at the incoming demon, running away a good distance in fear. Hanatan just looked up with a blank look, only knowing where Mikari was by the sound by the air vibrations around her. When the air vibrations got closer, Hanatan jumped off the ring as Mikari spun around as she smashed her foot onto the ring. The ring broke apart at contact, pieces of it flying all over the bottom of the arena below the crowd.

"Lovely entrance." Hanatan smirked once the smoke cleared to show Mikari with her own smirk.

"Oh why thank you."

"Incredible!" Koto popped out from behind one of the rings rocks, mic in hand, looking at the two Tenrou's. "Mikari has dropped down from the sky in time before she was disqualified!"

"Aren't you a lucky ookami." Hanatan said, walking around Mikari in a circle, staying in her view until she walked behind the rocks.

Mikari followed her movements with a glare, the two cycling each other in the ringless arena. "I would have been luckier if you didn't slow me down."

"Then fate is on your side."

"Lucky you."

"Already the trash talking starts." Koto yelled happily at the atmosphere between the two. "Now lets get the match started. Ready?….BEGIN!"

"You beat her ass Mikari!" Yusuke yelled out from the stands, getting Keiko to quiet him down.

_'Thanks Yusuke.' _Mikari thought, dashing forward at Hanatan. _'I gotta make the first strike or else she'll push me back.'_

Placing energy in her fist, she flashed behind Hanatan and swung it at her. Before it reached her, Hanatan spun around and caught her fist in her hand. Mikari stared in shock as sparks and smoke left Hanatan's hand from the heat of her energy of her fist. She had enough time to dodge, but instead she defended?

"You shouldn't be so surprised." Hanatan laughed as though she read her mind. "Earth Tenrou's like to stand their ground you know."

She brought her free hand up to grab Mikari's arm and threw her at the arena walls below the crowd. Mikari flipped in the air to land feet first on the wall, where she stood. Looking back at Hanatan, she glared as the earth Tenrou took her stance and the pieces of the ring flew around her.

"Thanks for the rocks!" In a bullet like formation, the rocks flew towards Mikari with great speed. She pushed herself off the wall towards the first rock. Placing her hand atop it, she was able to push herself over it and into the air. From there, her tail glowed with energy and she spun her way down to the next rock. Her tail smashed the rock into tiny pieces as though it was nothing before reaching the ground. Then her eyes widened as the ground began to shake below her. Turning her head briefly, she saw rows of spikes going straight at her, forcing her to run away.

"There is just no stop to Hanatan's attacks!" Koto announced from her safe spot in the stands. "Mikari is completely on the defence!"

"Dammit Mikari! Do something!" Botan yelled over Yusuke, not really surprising the group.

"Ah…..Botan-"

"Use your water abilities for crying out loud!"

"It doesn't seem she has any." Keiko voiced her thoughts, watching Mikari flash around the arena, spikes following her the tail.

"That baka! Why doesn't she?"

Down below, Hanatan smirked at Botan's yelling. Everyone could hear her in the arena. "Your friends are right. You're quite a baka to not bring water to use against me. So stop being a coward and fight with your fists!"

Mikari didn't concern herself with the comments of Botan or Hanatan. She was completely focused on herself and the spikes on her tail. With a jump in her step, she made it onto the wall and ran up it to the top where the demons were, watching her intently. The spikes below halted at the bottom, though with a quick slam of her foot, Hanatan made the spikes shoot out from the ground and fly at Mikari. With a quick jump, Mikari was in the air, but the spikes followed. Her hands then were covered in energy and she slashed a wave of energy at the spikes, causing a small explosion in the sky. Hanatan's nose twitched as another slice of energy flew through the smoke at her. Not moving from her spot, she slammed her hands on the ground, feeling the earth shake below her. Around her in a spherical form, walls of rock raised up in a dome shape and took the blow. The dome shook slightly at the blow, but only a few cracks formed from it as her energy was in the rock.

_'Is that all she's got? She's gotta do better.'_ Hanatan thought. Through her hands on the ground, she sensed Mikari land behind her, but, _'Why doesn't she move?'_

The rock dome dropped around her, back into the ground as she stood straight up. Turning around, she glared at where she sensed Mikari, who was glaring back. Both girls looked completely fine to the crowd, only their deep breathing and the dirt on their feet showed that they ever did something.

"What? Afraid to get close and attack." Hanatan smirked slightly, not seeing or caring about the shrug of Mikari's shoulders.

"Of course not. I'd love to punch you in the face." The girl laughed back, slightly confusing Hanatan.

"Then why-"

"To get you off guard." She whispered, moving her arms lightly from left to right. Hanatan could hear it, but it was to quick for her to block as she went flying to the side with a painful groan. The crowd went into a riot at the scene while the Spirit Team gasped. A stream of water had formed to the far right of Hanatan and smashed her at full force. Then before they could blink, Mikari had flashed over to Hanatan and punched her square in the chest, blood spurting out from her mouth, getting cheers all around.

"How did she…." Keiko whispered in shock to the others.

"She had no water….." Botan followed, surprised like the others, only Genkai was unfazed.

"But she did." A familiar voice spoke up, getting the team to look behind them and see-

"Kurama! Where have you been?" Yusuke yelled out, pointing a finger at the fox.

Kurama raised his arms with a small chuckle. "My apologies. I was delivering the herb to the hospital. The doctors said that with it, Kuwabara will be better very soon." He said, watching Yukina smile brightly at the news and a small Puu fly by, onto Keiko's lap.

"You were saying something of Mikari, Kurama?" Yusuke cut in, looking back to see Mikari step back from the fallen Hanatan.

"Yes. She is definitely a strong water Tenrou." He said, taking a seat beside a stoic Hiei. "To be able to create water from the particles in the atmosphere proves it."

"Mikari may dislike her element," Genkai spoke up. "but that didn't stop her from training hard to control it."

Back in the arena, Mikari suddenly let out a low growl for the whole stadium to hear. "Dammit! Stop hiding!"

The crowd watched as the Hanatan she punched turned to rock and crumpled to the ground. Mikari's growling stopped as she turned around with slitted eyes to see the rocks behind her rise up and form Hanatan's shape. Hanatan wiped the blood from her mouth as her body returned to normal.

"You little bitch!" Hanatan snapped, her demon energy flaring up.

Mikari's body tensed at her energy, slightly getting the feeling of fear so she took a step back. Her eyes then widened at the sound of skin piercing and the pain in her legs. She looked down to see spikes piercing through her legs, right above her ankle, the puddle of blood by her feet got the crowd cheering. As she went to punch the spike to pieces, more rocks surrounded her leg, taking her punch with little damage.

_'Dammit! Not good!'_ She thought frantically, placing more energy in her punches to break off pieces of the rocks. The pain didn't occur to her, nor did she use any water, wanting to use it later. Her eyes then widened again when she noticed rocks and spikes circling her from all angles in the air. Hanatan smirked at her predicament, her arms out in the air, holding them up. While the group watched in shock at her struggle, the crowd cheered for her to crush her.

"Rock Shower!" Hanatan yelled out, throwing her arms up then down, motioning the rocks down at Mikari at lightning speeds.

Mikari grinded her teeth, thinking of a plan as her focus was on the rocks completely. In a last minute attempt, she moved her free arms quickly to create water that rose up as walls around her just as the rocks smashed into her. The crowd couldn't see anything as a cloud of smoke formed, but their silence went into cheers at Mikari's piercing scream.

"Mikari, NOOOO!" Botan and Yusuke yelled as the others looked on in horror.

Hanatan smirked once the smoke cleared to reveal a pile of rocks clustered together. But as a breeze of wind blew by, her eyes widened slowly.

"No way…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yu Yu Hakusho Take a Shot Chapter Preview<strong>

Kuwabara: "Aw man! Without me there, things are just going horribly. What will happen in this match between two Tenrou's of different elements? Will more then their elements show in this fight? I don't know cause I'm not there dammit! You better hang in there Mikari!"

**Next time Chapter 11: A Tenrou's True Form  
><strong>


End file.
